


Kinktober 2019

by TheMsource



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Giant Fetish Tribute, AUs, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Epictale, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outterswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Vampiretale, Angst, Birdtale Sans (Undertale), Blood, Breeding, Cheating, Cross Sans - Freeform, Cuckolding, Dabbles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Stuff, Dreamtale, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Each Chapter is Different, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eggs, Epictale Sans - Freeform, Error Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Farmtale - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Frotting, Gloryhole, Guess drabbles just aren't my thing, HA it's short I CAN do drabbles, Hate Sex, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I get too into this, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inspiration, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, Light Themes, Love/Hate, Machines, Masochism, Masturbation, Memes, Mind Control, Multi, Nightmare (Dreamtale) - Freeform, October Prompt Challenge, Outcode Sansi, Outerswap Sans (Undertale), Outertale Sans (Undertale), Outterswap Papyrus (Undertale), Oviposition, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessiveness, Pranks, Public Sex, Saejun (Farmtale), Sensitive bones, Sex Work, Skeletons Just Want to Have Fun, Smut, Sneaking, Some of these are PWP, Spanking, These prompts are turning into oneshots omg, Triggers, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Writing, consent talk, dark themes, except for red he got a second part, polyamorous, prompts, relationships, sixty nine, stimulation, undertale - Freeform, unrelated oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: WOOT KINKTOBER!Let the smut rain >:D





	1. Window Sex *Sans (Classic)

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is going to be smutty!  
There will be sex!  
There will be feelings!  
And because I can't help it some semblance of a patchy story each prompt!
> 
> Enjoy my first kinktober attempt!

Today was going to be a busy day you could already tell; the noise from the street traffic was louder than usual and the noises of passing crowds easily penetrated your eighth story apartment window. To top it off the sky was full of dark grey clouds which could only mean one thing.

Rain. 

A small yawn and sleepy groan dragged your attention over to your bed where your lover was currently rising up from where he’d buried himself in the blankets and pillows. You should’ve taken off a lot sooner than this for work, no doubt in your mind that you may now just end up missing it as the skeleton monster sat up fully and locked blurry eyelights on you.

The way the orbs of light contracted and expanded in the dim lighting of the room made your heart flutter in your chest. Something about those magical specks always enticed you when they observed their surroundings or adjusted accordingly to the emotional situation they found themselves in. They were one of the most expressive features belonging to the monster currently smiling at you lazily.

You returned his dopey grin only to frown as you heard the gentle pitter-patter of rain start to fall against glass. With a sigh you slowly turned to look and groaned. Yep it was pouring, and now that you were looking it seemed to increase only to spite you. There was no way you’d be going in today if the tell tale sound of muffled footsteps was anything to go by.

“looks like rain.” A groggily baritone sleepily whispered into your ear as you felt his bony arms wrap around your waist. You grunted dully as you felt him sag into you, his body vibrating in a muted purr at the contact that slowly heated your own. Hot shivers shooting along your spine with each rumble.

“Yep, too bad I have to go in today.” Sans hummed and simply nuzzled into the crook of your neck, cool breath ghosting along the thinner flesh causing it to prick and pimple in excited reaction. 

He got you riled way too easily.

Then again if he didn’t you supposed you wouldn’t be in this sort-of-a-relationship with him to begin with. The dude was too lazy to actually put in effort anywhere besides his nine to five shifts and overtime, all in the name of making sure the bills were paid for his baby bro. That was another thing that drew you to him; he was lazy but dedicated and loyal. 

The first time you’d slept together it had been a drunken fluke; a harsh day at work and a night meant to unwind with your best friend. Didn’t help that the small bit of a crush you’d had on him for the previous week had decided to make itself known in the form of a blush when he’d accidentally grazed you to grab at the vodka bottle. 

Really didn’t help at all when it turned out Sans was more observant drunk than sober. All it had taken was a single filthy joke with how low your inhibitions had been.

_‘why was the ketchup blushing?’ His sockets lidded teasingly._

_‘Why?’ You asked as your eyes locked on his mouth, your heart racing._

_‘it saw the salad dressing.’ Sans’s tone dropped. It was sudden and abrupt how his words had made a naughty image of yourself being peeped on by the skeleton flash through your intoxicated mind. And you couldn’t help how it sent your body into a crazed rush of lustful heat._

_His eyelights momentarily flickered before you were on each other in a heartbeat; clothing tearing and moans obnoxiously loud echoing through the kitchen._

_‘knew ya fuckin’ liked me.” He snarled as he bit into your shoulder._

You blinked out from the daydream as you felt his fingers brush along your bikini line, leaving small tingling sensations in their wake where his intangible magic met physicality. The arousal he was effortlessly building in you only spiked after recalling that first incident and slowly it made you recall the second, then the third...fourth…

Somehow you’d both wound up here after the sixth time when Sans had finally decided he didn’t want to share you and had said as much. He didn’t want to label what you were therefore you didn’t know what to tell people most of the time. But you knew this was basically a relationship only without all the relationship things involved. 

Like going on dates.

Your breath hitched as he nipped at your earlobe. 

“nah stay here.” He mumbled as his hands latched onto your hips and pulled your ass into his prominent bulge. The feeling making your arousal coil tight in your gut as your lungs began to let out a needy pant. You were always pure putty in his hands it was ridiculous.

It was at times like this that sometimes you had to kill the moment. 

“Take me out.” You tried to quip through your breathlessness. Sans paused his movements and you didn’t have to look to know he was observing you. Slowly you felt one of his hands lift to run languidly through the back of your hair. Not having any himself Sans always enjoyed playing with yours.

“you bring that up a lot, wanting to go out in public with me that big a deal?” You were about to explain yourself when suddenly you were pressed forward into your window, his body pinning you in place hard enough to prevent any squirming if you had the mind to do so.

Unfortunately all your mind could think on was how you liked the sudden position. Cool slickness pressed against the lower right of your jaw making small magical sparks of pleasure ignite where it brushed you as it trailed over and up to your lips, Sans’s hand cupping your chin to tilt you upward to face him as he bucked into you from behind. 

You moaned as his mouth locked with yours; his cool tongue tangling with your heated one in a mock battle of desire and lust. Too soon he pulled out of the kiss and grinned mischievously at your flushed face. He chuckled as his hands moved just under the fringe of your shirt, his phalanges teasing small circles as he looked contemplative.

“tell ya what. you want to be seen with me that badly…” You grew suspicious at the falsely innocent tone in his voice as he steadily lifted the bottom of your shirt an inch. Sans nipped at the tip of your nose playfully.

“fine, let’s give the neighbors a show huh?” His words registered a moment too late as your shirt vanished along with the rest of your pajamas. 

You were now naked and pressed securely into your bedroom window on full display.

Anyone could see you if they tried.

If they were looking. 

“Sans!” You cried his name in shock as you broke into a full bodied blush. The dirty monster chuckled at your obvious confusion over rather to be upset or to simply enjoy at how unexpectedly exciting it was. Seriously you couldn’t understand why it seemed to only turn you on further at how delicate the situation felt.

“hmm? something wrong?” He questioned with a raised bony brow as he exaggeratedly cupped your breasts and gave two simultaneous squeezes that dragged a gasp from you at their sensitivity. You couldn’t keep the euphoria from your voice as you tried to sound stern.

“C-can’t--People will see!” The skeleton shrugged, the motion making one of your captured breasts bounce as he began to stroke and rub his thumbs into your nipples with a satisfying growl of approval.

“thought that was what you wanted? to be seen together, for me to show off just what kind of delicious human i get to fuck whenever i please.” You felt your core clench at how he growled the words into your ear; the wetness growing between your legs to the point it began to run down an inner thigh. 

“Y-you know what I m-meant…” Your voice came out low and weak as you shook against him, one hand curling up to cup the back of his skull from over your shoulder while the other clenched desperately to one of his arms. 

“yeah, you wanted to distract me so you could go to _work_.” He emphasized the word by digging in his phalanges deep enough to redden your skin but not damage it. His touch bordering that fragile line of pleasure and pain that left you grinding your thighs together futility for stimulation.

So he knew the kind of game you played on him.

Figures.

“Sans I--” Your words cut out as he groaned and rubbed harshly into you. The thickness of his girthy magical appendage evident through his shorts. It made you let out a small whine as it triggered the primal need to join bodies, to be screwed until you couldn’t even think or let alone move.

“love it when ya say my name, damn.” You jolted as you felt his hand shoot down and cup the center of you, a single digit of his bony hand slipping in between your soaked lips with all the grace of a monster well practiced. You arched as he brushed your bundle of nerves and almost shouted at how intense the liquid lava through your veins was as it rushed at his touch. 

“P-please!” You moaned as you tried to buck your hips into the intruding phalange, the tightness between his body and your window frustratingly preventing you. Sans chuckled.

“please what?” You did a poor impression of a monster snarl and it forced him to pause in surprise as he snorted into a hand. You suddenly flushed from more than simple sexual need. You had never done something like that before; what the hell. You looked up as Sans tapped a finger against the window pane.

“looks like we found a carnal trigger for you, a cute one too.” 

“Fuck you.” You grumbled. Sans raised both his bony brows at you before you felt another brush against your clit making you groan pathetically. 

“language.” He reprimanded smugly. This time you snorted.

“What, you going to honestly make me put a dollar in the jar in front of Paps?” Sans blushed navy and gave an awkward grimace.

“babe don’t mention the bro when i’m joint deep inside you.” You rolled your eyes apologetically and as you went to speak you suddenly felt something hot and large slip between your legs. A noise you couldn’t describe slipped out of your throat as Sans moved his hand to grind his length along your drenched thighs, curling both his hands back onto your hips as he let out a drawn out sigh and gave long, slow teasing thrusts that edged on just barely entering.

Each drag of his magically summoned cock hit your clit and allowed your lips to grind along the top of him. It was driving you crazy as it made the anticipation in you build to almost manic levels, your pinned hips jutting against the window wantonly. 

As good as it felt it just wasn’t enough.

“Stars please just fuck me Sans!” He gave an amused huff as he lifted one of your legs into an arch against the window before slamming into you. You cried out in ecstasy and gratitude as he immediately went into frantic and brutal. Obvious frustration and want on his side showing through with each pump and every roll of his hips into you making the glass supporting you jitter with a terrifying rush of adrenaline and excitement.

It was too quick how hard your orgasm hit you; a world of colorless white and flashes of speckled colored dots taking your vision and sanity as it drug out under Sans’s primal sounds and rapid pistoning. Finally the world pulled you back as Sans let out a harsh cry, the hot warmth of his magic flooding into you like a barely restrained flood.

You both stood panting for air as the rain outside covered the silence in the apartment.Slowly Sans pulled back and gently lifted you away from the window. A slight crack in the upper corner of the pane leaving you wide eyed.

That wouldn’t have been good.

You squeaked as Sans lifted you into his arms and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed cradling you. Yep, definitely no work for you. With a resigned sigh you turned and nuzzled into his chest making him chuckle as he brushed stray locks of hair from your face. You both simply sat together quietly for the longest time. Then Sans said something.

“i have been thinking actually.” You raised both brows in mock surprise.

“You do that?” He snorted and then slowly looked at you seriously.

“you tend to bring up the date thing a lot, there’s plenty you could bring up to distract me but it’s always that.” You had to look away from him as you blushed. 

“I um...am actually confused about our whole thing. I know you don’t like labels but…” You couldn’t find the words to get your thoughts in order. With a sigh Sans’s signature smile became genuine as he gazed at you, those eyelights of his brightening enough that you felt yourself practically melt under them. There was so much understanding in his look.

“y’know if you want to actually go on a date or something you can just say so. i’m not big on planning things too often but if you do it instead i won’t say no. i honestly _relish_ the thought that you’d want to do those things with me.” You blinked and then deadpanned.

“A pun...right now.” He shrugged.

“as your bonefriend you’ll have to _ketchup_ to my level of humor.” You blushed. Ketchup had become a bit of an inside joke for the both of you and he liked to use it often. But the fact he just essentially said boyfriend made you smile.

You kissed him and he eagerly returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt this needed saying as I've been reached out to,  
But this work is purely for smut and self indulgent content,  
While I will write as I **head canon** personalities and certain situations,  
This _does not_ in fact reflect how _the creators_ of these characters personally feel,  
I will always try to get each character as close to canon facts as I possibly can,  
But I will mess up on a detail here or there,  
That being said I will be experimenting with AUs I've never written before,  
So a few may seem a tad off but if I decide to use them seriously in the future,  
You can expect a more thorough foundation of their personalities.  
I just wish to deliver enjoyable content. ^_^
> 
> Undertale/tail belongs to Toby Fox


	2. Tentacles *Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two!  
WOOT!
> 
> This chapter has TWs!  
Look in the end notes to avoid spoilers.  
PLEASE SKIP IF IT'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU  
THIS IS NIGHTMARE, IT'S NEVER TRULY JUST A GOOD TIME WITH HIM

You stirred awake without barely a thought and locked eyes on the tar covered creature hovering in the doorway of your room; his blue speck of an iris that you were sure was an eyelight beneath all the ooze roaming your face coldly. 

Nightmare had a habit of slipping into your room on nights you had begun to enjoy good dreams, the tainted monster never failing to show like clockwork with an expression of exasperation with just a hint of jealousy in his gaze.

It was never your fault what you ended up experiencing at night but he had no qualms dealing out harsh words and accusations. As he always put it you were his human to do with as he pleased; you had no business indulging his brother like you did when you dared to be happy in a nights recourse from his waking presence. 

Little did he know you secretly enjoyed his attention. Used his punishments and goading as a way to feed an addiction to adrenaline and fear that gratefully overlapped the feelings of adore and desire every time he chose to come to you. Just as he had tonight.

But you could tell something was different.

Nightmare wasn’t snarling or growling like he normally was, he was simply glaring at you with a look you’d almost call contemplation. It was new to see an emotion like that on his face. He was always so guarded and rarely let it down except for when he was amused or angry. Nightmare was typically one of those two constantly with his brother around.

Gradually you blinked and sat up, rubbing the sleep from your tired eyes as your voice came out strained and groggy.

“Nightmare? Sorry, I really didn’t mean--”

“shut up.” He said dismissively as he finally entered your room, three long strides seeing him to the side of your bed where he loomed over your still prone form. The familiar way your heart began to race made your cheeks heat up and it took a great deal not to let the anticipation show plainly on your face, to keep the excitement deeply buried.

Would he grip your throat again? Threaten you silently in a heated whisper? Maybe even go so far as to cover you in multicolored bite marks that would be impossible to hide in the morning?

His iris snapped to your eyes as the magical tar around his body shifted.

“having good dreams again are we?” He murmured in his ghostly baritone, the effect of it reverberating within your skull. You repressed a shiver as your skin went icy. The natural inclination to flee and hide for safety struggling against your will to remain in place and at the monster’s sad definition of mercy.

The way your body reacted pleased him as a smile stretched across his face. Stark white teeth standing out glaringly against his midnight black coating. He could taste just how much conflict and uncertainty was running through your soul in a berry flavored cocktail of negative emotions, every pulse of your fitful little heart making his molasses drenched apple of a soul pulse pleasantly as he drew on the power you supplied him with.

One of the drawbacks to the delicate truce that had bridged the schism between himself and his brother was how very little he got to just let loose and enjoy himself nowadays. Nightmare barely got to go out and feed to his heart’s content, make chaotic mischief like he used too. If it weren’t for how potent the negative emotions were when he and his sibling worked together in comparison to how often he had gotten them on weaker levels he wouldn’t be here right now. 

Quality over quantity was a thing for him he’d discovered.

Otherwise Nightmare wouldn’t be in this amalgam of a household with the other outcodes and their very human, very delicate lawyer that had become attached to them. He could care less about your ridiculous crusade to uphold a way of law and equivalency for the powerful alternates. 

In truth you were merely indulged and he could tell easily that you knew it, could feel the way doubt and anguish would stain you with a fervor whenever one of the others proved as much with their actions and blatant disregard for your pathetic rules.

And that’s when you had caught his attention. Tasting how easily consumed you could become by your inner darkness and witnessing the strain you mustered up to force a mask of cheeriness despite how you roiled on the inside had made Nightmare want you with a keen interest.

Your emotions were the most divine to draw from and he could draw as often as he liked from your misery and self hatred at your lack of strength and mental fortitude. You had become an addiction for him.

He realized as much when his brother had pointed out how often he trailed you in the household, blissfully unaware that he was doing so only to feed all simply because you continued to smile and act jovial. It worked out for him that Dream constantly had a stream of positive emotions from some of the other monsters.

Nightmare despised even the idea of his brother trying to intervene in a bid for your happiness.

You were his and there was nothing more to be said on the subject.

Though you had proven difficult lately; your nights not as restless and more relaxed to his annoyance. You weren’t supposed to be at ease and calm, you were meant to be smothered in anxiety and paranoia.

He had noticed you’d started inadvertently rebelling like this since his almost nightly visits had started. The idea you were finding enjoyment in his presence was both a disgustingly shocking and surprisingly pleasing one. It wasn’t often that Nightmare felt a conflict himself and he’d found he rather enjoyed how it surged his magic yet dampened it. 

It created a delicious cycle for him; a bottomless pit of hunger for negativity that you sated yet didn’t quite meet. It allowed him to have almost an endless feast without the threat of overpowering and consuming him to the point of delirium. He watched you quiver as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, your legs instinctively curling up towards your body in subconscious defense.

He almost found it humorous.

“You know I can’t control it.” You whispered as his iris lidded. 

“excuses, excuses. you’re starting to sound a lot like the others when they try to explain why they brake their agreements with you. those pathetic outcode laws that you foolishly believe will help everyone to get along.” You flinched as if he’d struck you and Nightmare had to resist licking his teeth at the hopelessness that leaked from you. 

“They can help.” He chuckled at how weak your words sounded.

“oh? didn’t realize the progress you were making.” Nightmare bit sarcastically. You visibly withdrew into yourself, the excitement you had secretly felt at his presence turning dull and muted under his mental and emotional abuse. It was easy to see how satisfied your reaction made him. He took the opportunity to go back to why he’d come to see you in the first place.

“you know you’re not allowed to feed that brother of mine.” He quipped as he watched your cheeks turn pink. It irritated him but at the same time fed his carnivorous desire for shame. 

You were such a heady tonic. 

“Nightmare--” You began only to feel your words die in your throat as his blackened muck shifted once more; surprising you as three thick prehensile tendrils emerged from his back and flexed menacingly. The heat and excitement was back ten fold at the sight of them. You hadn’t known Nightmare had the tentacle like appendages having never witnessed him use his magic before.

He had been a hands on monster whenever he went about his day much to what had been your bewilderment. A less lazy appearing duplicate in comparison to the others. 

You watched his head tilt in silent enjoyment at your speechlessness, the golden circlet upon his skull glinting ominously as it caught what mediocre light filtered through the drapes in your window. He snickered as the living ropes of magic moved to wrap around both your wrists and waist, humming darkly as they pulled you tightly against him with a small sound of distress slipping from your lips. 

It took everything in you not to make a single sound of unexpected pleasure. You hadn’t expected the magical taint that flowed from him in torrents to feel so warm and smooth against you. It felt almost like a heated blanket at how it brushed you and curled. Thoughts of a frigid chill and stickiness had been what you’d imagined when watching his magic move and bend when he walked or spoke.

You would’ve lost your slip on your emotional restraint if it hadn’t been for the tightening of his tentacles. The sheer power in them and how they coiled reminding you of a serpent's grip, how they pulsed reminding you of how easily a snake could shatter bones if they wanted to.

The thought he could do something very harmful with all but a whimsical twitch to you made your fear spike. Made Nightmare’s breath hitch as he let out a groan that left you frozen in trepidation. 

He had never made a sound like that before and it had caused a violent shiver in your body as heat violently twined in your abdomen. The look he gave you was enough to let on to the fact you’d lost the hold you’d desperately maintained over your arousal. His tone was amused.

“wow, what a _freak_ you are.” Humiliation shot through you like a bullet and he full on bellowed a deep rumbling laugh at how a smog of mortification wrapped around your soul. After a moment he regained composure and smirked as the tentacle around your waist moved, the tip of it slipping and slithering under the edge of your shirt up to your navel. 

You cringed at how invading the living magic felt but enjoyed how it felt gliding along your quickly heating skin, causing goose pimples to rise and smaller hairs to stand up on end in its wake. Nightmare fed on your discomfort and felt his magic tighten around the hidden joints of his bones. 

He let out a sigh of indulgence as the ones on your wrists shifted; one now gripping the both of them to move the bound limbs above your head and the other flowing in a morbidly fascinating bend to loop along your throat as the tip formed into a spiral upon your cheek. You groaned in a pleasant blend of horror and muted exhilaration. 

“heh, you like this? not having control, being taken advantage of?” Nightmare idly asked as the tentacle invading your shirt shot up to twist around a breast, sending shocks along your spine as it pushed against a firmed nipple. You admitted quietly that that was something you hated yet enjoyed immensely. The feeling of helplessness feeding your adrenal addiction in ways that normally would be impossible to achieve.

Sometimes you cried at night and wondered why you had such a problem. Wondered if it subconsciously played into how useless you were in trying to help the outcode skeletons. You moaned and arched into Nightmare.

He chuckled as he felt the pulse of abasement against your pride sow a seed of sadness within you, laughed at how pathetically desperate you looked as tears slowly ran down your face. The one on your neck tightened just enough to labor your breathing but not to stop it, sending a glaring jolt of alarm through you that left Nightmare shivering deliciously.

“i don’t know how many times i have to say it but you’re _mine_. and i’m going to enjoy reminding you.” You hadn’t ever thought that he’d go to these lengths, touch you in a way you’d been secretly wanting for months now. And his words only weakened your emotional restraint as you bit into your bottom lip, his ribs pushing into you the closer his tentacles pulled you against him.

The monster was enjoying himself, utterly enraptured by how powerful your emotions were as they consumed his senses. He formed another tentacle to slighter up from the back of your knee and along your inner thigh where it teased at entering from the bottom of your shorts. A rush of anxiety and nervousness made him moan again and the tip barely slid in.

It was too much, too good his ministrations. The frayed clasp of your emotions broke as a wave of lust and desire abruptly clashed down on you. The slight brush of his tentacle against your clothed sex finally pushing you to give into your wants. 

He had just prodded the end of the black mass against you when your words and emotions hit him like a cold splash of water. Pulling him from his dark reverie with a jarring so severe that it left him hissing angrily.

“Yo-yours--Please--” Nightmare frowned at the dazed look in your eyes; became suddenly enraged as positive feelings of serenity and devotion hit into him like the stab of a blade even as his satisfaction and possessiveness flared at your admission. 

“you’re honestly _enjoying_ this aren’t you?” He snarled as he forced your face close enough to his that your nose painfully pressed into him, his hot breath engrossing you fully with his attention and gaze as it built your arousal further.

“don’t you _fucking_ dare _like_ this!” Nightmare spat as his tentacles tightened painfully along your body. You loved how he reacted and glared at you, relished in how derogatory his indifference was to you that it sent your adrenaline over the edge as you orgasmed. His eye went wide as you futility writhed against him, your mouth falling open in a strangled scream of ecstasy as your world broke and shattered.

When you slowly came down from the brief high you drowsily blinked at Nightmare who was locked in place. His face was blankly staring at you with a look that was impossible to read. You could feel how your body ached both painfully and pleasantly but tried to remain still as the fact of what had happened registered with you.

“Um…” You tired to speak through a blush but didn’t get far as you were suddenly and abruptly dropped onto your ass. A cry of pain and surprise made you screw your eyes shut as you rubbed at your rear and glared up to say something when you fell silent. 

Where Nightmare had been now stood an unfamiliar skeleton dressed in deep shades of purple with a bright grey blush flushed across his skull as he stared at you. 

He was beautiful. But where..? Your eyes panned around the room uncertainly for the tar covered skeleton a moment in confusion before slowly looking back at the new person. It took a long beat of silence as your vision honed in on the golden circlet on his head.

No way.

“Nightmare?” You questioned baffled. Was that how he looked under the magic coating him? He looked younger, less intimidating and...he was stunningly handsome. The sound of his name seemed to be enough to breath life back into his paralyzed form because he turned quickly with a grimace before briskly walking out of the room.

You could only stare after him as you heard a cry of surprise that sounded like Dream from the hallway.

“brother!?” So that was Nightmare. Looking down you noticed faint rays of sunlight hitting your hand, apparently you'd both been at whatever that was for longer than you'd thought. It left a warm feeling in your chest as questions flashed in your mind. Why had the magic receded from his form like that? How long would it last?

...Could you potentially see Nightmare like that again? 

Breakfast was going to be an awkward one but you were suddenly looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Emotional abuse and manipulation, hinted physical possessive abuse
> 
> Nightmare belongs to JokuBlog


	3. Mutual Masturbation *Saejun (Farmtale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting late but had obligations that delayed me ^^;  
Also...kinda got away from me heh  
This is a bit too long for a dabble but,  
Still good I hope?

Saejun couldn’t stop staring at your ass as you bent over to pull some carrots from the hard packed soil. Your shorts as small as they were accentuated the curve of it’s delicious plumpness and twisted with each sway and jerk of your body as you worked, tantalizingly pleasing as his thoughts went to the idea of what it would look like bare and flushed.

It was down right sinful how that rear of yours tempted him. Each day since you’d come to live on as a farmhand from the city he had found his gaze dropping and lingering on some part of your soft human anatomy. 

At first it had been curiosity; he had never witnessed a female of the opposite race laboring away in a cornfield with a smile on her face, obviously enjoying the work he and his brother took pride in. Most human women were often opposed to getting caked in dirt and outwardly cringed at the thought of manual labor.

But here you were, a city slicker who only wanted to try a different kind of lifestyle. Who answered their ad with such enthusiasm Saejun and Pilsu had been too shocked to turn you down. The latter monster full of delight as opposed to Saejun’s initial caution at how you’d beamed at their acceptance.

If the farmer was honest he’d admit he’d been expecting a monster or even a slightly bigoted human male to respond to their inquiry. Given that food and a roof were provided as rewards for the free labor he’d been expecting some kind of person to come round just to take advantage. Maybe only to temporarily help out till they were on their own feet or something.

He was more than happy it had been you though the more he’d watched you clean and tend the crops. You carried out your work with such passion and fervor that it left his soul singing every time he saw the glorious results left in your wake. Saejun hadn’t seen someone as dedicated as he and Pilsu when it came to the tedious work in a long time.

And that’s when he begun to notice. Noticed how your hair would carry on the breeze as you hummed a jaunty tune, tracing hints of wet earth and subtle aromas of roses to his nasal cavity as his sockets stared after you like a hawk. 

Noticed the way your clothes would twist and rise, exposing paler than normal skin that glistened with the efforts you exerted. How innocent yet prideful your lips would pout as you traded jokes with him or competed with his brother at who could finish their chores first.

The more he watched you the more endearing you became.

The more he felt his magic simmer just beneath his bones in repressed sexual desire.

His eyelights flickered as they caught the subtle movement of a single drop of sweat running down the crook of your neck in a lazy trail. The temptation to lean down and lick it from you almost too powerful to ignore. 

Saejun did though, he ignored it with all the strength his morals allowed him. Pilsu had already given him a lecture upon noticing how he’d been essentially stalking you recently while you worked. His younger brother’s casual remark of ‘needing a second farm hand if Saejun was going to become distracted’ had sent the older monster into a near tizzy. 

They couldn’t afford two farmhands, let alone house them. Your room was already small since it was in their attic and the thought of trying to fit another person in there with you unsettled him. People needed their space and privacy. The last thing he wanted was to risk running you off by suddenly acting like they were operating a hostel.

He watched you a moment longer; savoring every small grunt you made before speaking.

“dinner’s ‘bout ready, how you doin’ here hun?” You jumped slightly in surprise before smiling widely as you looked over your shoulder at him. The genuine affectionate way you looked at him made his grin lift slightly in the corner as his bit of wheat bobbed between his teeth.

“Almost done, just have the rest of this and then the pumpkin field left to plow before I’m completely finished.” _He’d love to plow **your** field_. 

Saejun’s sockets ovaled as he looked at you.

“well why don’ we go ‘head and call it a day? pilsu made his bread real special tonight.” Your eyebrows rose as you shakily stood to your feet, your legs slightly numb from having been kneeling for the past hour.

“Really? What’s the occasion?” Saejun hummed as he closed his sockets before cracking one open at you playfully. That roguish smirk of his making your heart skip as it always did.

“turns out he’s been invited to de fair this comin’ weekend. sumthin’ ‘bout makin’ a hella fine stew.” You chuckled. That wasn’t something you were expecting to hear, Pilsu’s stew wasn’t meant for the typical sensitive digestive tract. Then again he’d greatly improved since the first time you’d met him.

“Guess he deserves to be congratulated huh?” The way Saejun shut his sockets as he smiled at you was all you needed to know he agreed. The look also made him seem younger than he really was, innocent almost. You knew better than to believe that though; after having been with the skeleton brothers for a year you were more than aware of how much of a smooth player the shorter skeleton could be.

He got laid about as often as Pilsu was the one cooking. Truth be told you were astonished he hadn’t made a move on you seeing his track record. Probably because you lived with them you figured. 

It was a shame though. You found him not only attractive for a monster but also really interesting to talk to. With how he discussed gardening sciences and astronomy, his face almost euphoric as his eyelights enlarged as he’d go off into a lecture, it left you wondering in what other ways he could sound passionate.

“darlin’?” You blinked and looked to see him carefully observing you, the intensity in his gaze making you slightly self conscious.

“Sorry just thinking, I could eat a horse right now!” He chuckled as he turned to head back to the house.

“no horsein’ round now, ya know how dat brother of mine is.” You snorted at his pun as you followed him. The both of you falling into companionable silence as you lazily walked. 

Unfortunately your mind kept drifting back to the absent thoughts you’d just been having. Slowly you peeked over at Saejun from the corner of your vision as you tried to imagine what kind of faces he was capable of making. 

You knew he could open his mouth and had seen a green tongue on occasion lick juices from his mouth when he’d bite into a piece of fruit. But what would his sockets look like if you--

His eyelights flickered over at you and you quickly averted your gaze back in front of you. A small hum left you curious but you refused to look back over at him. Saejun had a habit of mind reading by simply reading a single facial twitch.

Little did you know that the rapid way you had avoided eye contact had already been more than enough for the skeleton to understand what had been passing through your head. And it seriously tempted him to the point he couldn’t help but let his eyelights drift to the barn the both of you were about to pass. 

Pilsu hated tardiness but was used to it at this point when it came to his older brother. Surely one more incident wouldn’t really upset the taller monster none more than usual. As the idea formed in his mind and struggled with his restraint Saejun casted a fleeting glance at you momentarily. 

That’s when he knew he’d messed up.

Because one look at how pink your cheeks were was more than enough to melt his resolve like freshly churned butter. His steps slowed and eventually halted as he glanced into the dim shade of the barn’s cracked doorway, the oranges and muted yellows of the setting sun casting the pace in a golden glow. Talk about mood and timing. It was dangerously charming in its ambiance. 

You slowed as you realized Saejun was no longer beside you and turned to see him lingering with his attention stolen by whatever he was focused on. It was nothing new, Saejun often got easily distracted, be it by a passing lady bug or the simple way the grass shifted under a breeze.

“What are you doing?” You asked amused. 

The way Saejun’s eyelight slid along the expanse of his socket towards your direction made your breath catch. How it focused on you making a spark of electricity light up your nerves in a steady buzz. Casually he turned fully to look at you, his wheat sliding between his teeth with a blatant glide of his magical tongue against the pearly whites.

There was a hidden intent behind that subtle display. 

You knew for a fact Saejun didn’t have to summon his tongue to move his wheat about his grin. Still you feigned ignorance as he responded in a tone far too genial and calm for the plain as day lust in his expression.

“just thought of somethin’ that needed doin’ in de barn…_want ta help me out_?” His words had gone from an innocent observation to a deep rumbling bass. There was no way you missed the hidden implication in his words. You couldn’t. 

Not with how you’d just been running a similar scenario in your thoughts of the exact same words playing out. It was like a literal wet dream trying to manifest. Reluctantly you brought up the one thing preventing you from relenting.

“Pilsu hates it when we’re late.” Saejun’s eyelights shifted to the side before looking back over at you with a smugness that made your toes instinctively curl within your boots.

“sure he’ll understand we had an issue needed fixin’.” His voice caressed you like velvet with how rich it sounded in subtle eagerness. It occured to you that sleeping with your employer whom you lived with wasn’t smart, but with how his eyelights seemed to diffuse and enlarge with how he patiently stared at you like a predator waiting for its prey to surrender you found you didn’t really care at that moment.

Saejun clearly _wanted_ you. 

All those nights where you heard others moaning and their muffled cries just beneath where your bed sat in their attic came roaring back in slow motion, as if you were reliving them in real time. 

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t wanted to know what it was he did to provoke such reactions. Didn’t wonder what he’d be willing to do to get you crying out his name and begging for more. The thoughts were enough to make a gentle ringing sound in your ears as a pulse of warm shot through your arms and chest.

Swallowing silently you took the first step towards him and his smirk widened in quiet victory as you approached, those eyelights briefly flashing a subtle green. With a chuckle he took your hand in his once you were close enough and slowly guided you into the barn beside him.

It was definitely a beautiful sight you had to admit; you had never been in the huge structure passed noon so the sight was startling in how reverent it felt. 

The wooden beams that supported it were lit up like they were on fire, the windows highlighted like they belonged to a church, and perfectly positioned in the center of the barn were mounds of unrolled hay looking almost comfortable enough to lay on.

Yep you had to be in a romance novel or something.

You shivered as you felt Saejun’s presence behind you; the sound of the barn door shutting, his voice close enough that it made your heart race.

“gon turn ‘round darlin’?” Oh what had you gotten yourself into. 

Nervously yet eagerly you spun to smile at him and felt your body vibrate as he rested his hands on your hips, the pressure of his phalanges through his thick gloves rubbing gently into the skin just under the bottom of your shirt. 

You groaned at how nice it felt, knots of tension you hadn’t been aware of coming unwound under his touch.

“should consider relaxin’ more often.” He mumbled as his thumbs took a precise shift downwards, pushing the band of your jeans lower as he rubbed into the new inch of exposed skin. 

You bit your lip at the way it made your body sag almost limply as he continued to rub and knead at you. You weren’t about to complain over a free massage even if you knew it was going to end up leading somewhere. It was a revelation just how quickly he had made to put his hands on you. Had he wanted this for a while?

Saejun marveled at how he could feel the hip bones delicately concealed under your flesh yet how prominently they stood out on your body. He had been jubilant at how you’d given in to his offer, he’d sworn his skull could have cracked at how wide he wanted to smile when you’d taken his hand. And now you were letting him touch you, explore the planes and surfaces he’d daydreamed about for a good while now.

If he wasn’t careful he was going to waste this prime opportunity merely exploring you. 

It wasn’t like he’d never had sex with a human before, he had, but he’d never longed for someone as much as he had you. Saejun had never been so inadvertently teased and dragged along to the point just touching was enough to get him unbearably hard and aroused. Was enough to make him feel like a freshly matured monster again.

There was _so_ much more he wanted to do with you.

He looked up to your face dopily locked in euphoria with eyes hidden behind pleasurably shut lids and grinned at how pilant you’d become. 

As much as he liked that look on you he needed to be sure what exactly his limits were. If he didn’t he knew without a doubt he’d take open advantage and that could lead to not leaving the barn for a few days.

Pilsu was already going to be annoyed with him as it was.

“feel good?” Saejun asked knowingly. You hummed your answer as you slowly opened your eyes to look at him, a flare of warmth in your chest making you chuckle.

“Lured me in here just to massage me?” He raised a bony brow.

“be a shame if dat was all to come of this.” You frowned.

“Was that a pun?” Saejun snickered before releasing your hips and retaking your hand. He effortlessly guided you over to the haystack and plopped down in front of it, motioning for you to join him which you hesitantly did. His eyelights roamed you for a moment.

“seem a lil’ anxious.” He commented. You could only shrug, he wasn’t wrong. You didn’t know what to expect or where this was going to go. Saejun flexed his jaw, his wheat bobbing once as he gnawed on it. His eyelights flickered down to your hand and he stared at it a moment as he ran a gloved thumb across your knuckles.

“alright if i take my gloves off?” You looked at him in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” His sockets widened before he snorted, his grin going soft. Of course you’d be fine with his hands being bare. He should’ve known better.

“sorry sweet thing, most people tend ta become mighty uncomfortable ‘bout it.” That thought dampened the mood for you as you watched him easily slide his gloves from his hands. The fact humans could be so cold despite how long they’d been living among monsters now stung. In fact now that you thought about it you hadn’t ever seen Saejun bare handed. 

Had he been keeping his gloves on out of fear for how you’d react? You looked down as his phalanges and metacarpals were revealed; their smooth looking texture catching the faint light and displaying a slight pearlescent sheen. 

You hadn’t expected them to be so pretty. The way they flexed as they removed the second glove and bent causing your mouth to open slightly in surprise. Now that you noticed you could tell they were thicker than a human’s own bones; more resilient looking as well.

Saejun noticed your staring. 

“doin’ good?” You smiled without looking up at him and slowly took one of his hands. He watched curiously as your ran and twined your fingers through his bones and he had to fight not to simply sigh at how soft and warm your digits were. 

Then with a slow motion you raised it to your lips and kissed the joints where his proximal phalanges connected to the rest of him. Saejun couldn’t resist the groan that broke out at the suppleness of your lips and how he blushed at the sheer tenderness rolling off of you. 

“I like them.” You commented. He had to shut his sockets and gather himself to prevent right out tackling you. There you went again; inadvertently teasing him. Saejun took a sharp inhale and locked his eyelights on you.

“really know how ta flatter a skeleton.” You snorted playfully.

“I’m just trying to get in your pants.” He chuckled.

“trust me darlin’ no tryin’ to it.” He retorted with a wink.

“so, should talk ‘bout what you’re good with.” 

“What I’m good with?” 

“ya limits and boundaries.” You didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve...never been asked that right before sex.” Saejun looked surprised.

“dat’s a real shame. how do you manage ta get off if you don’t talk stuff out first?” You blinked.

“Uh...usually my partner has some experience to know what he’s doing.” He raised a bony brow.

“darlin’ trust me i’ve been round the bend a time or two. i can promise we’ll have a good time but everyone’s different. don’ know ‘bout you but it’d be a real mood killer if something happened you weren’ ok with.” Saejun just became ten times more attractive to you. 

“I um…” You were too shocked and tongue tied to get a decent sentence out. He looked at your expression carefully a moment before smiling. 

“take a minute.” You shakily looked down at his hands before looking up at him. With Saejun’s words and his clear patience you felt more confidant being honest with him. 

“Being truthful, I don’t know if I really want to get screwed in a bunch of hay. Hear it’s itchy.” Saejun blinked before laughing. Your ears turned red as he patted your hands and looked at you gleefully. It was such a ridiculous reason but your comfort was important to him. So long as he got to see you naked and climaxing he would be satisfied. 

In reality he wanted to see just how well his daydreams matched up to the real thing. Wanted to have something to savor at night when he heard your footsteps above him or small whimpers. 

_Stars your whimpers._

“i can respect dat. how ‘bout we just do some personal touchin’.” Your cheeks and neck slowly turned pink and his eyelights followed the slow rush of blood as his magic began to impossibly harden further in his pants. His body already growing impatient.

“Like ourselves?” He hummed his confirmation. You thought about it and nodded. That was all Saejun needed before he was grabbing you by the waist and sliding you backwards onto his leg and pressed your back to his chest. You squeaked at how abruptly it happened that he paused and carefully rubbed into the crook of your neck, his fingers comforting and relaxing you with their foreign ceramic like texture.

“ya ok with this?” You took in how he had you positioned and you suddenly noticed a perfectly concealed bulge between his legs. He had you in such a way that you’d have a perfect view of what he would be doing as well as his chest to lean back against.

“Are you going to be able to see?” He chuckled and nipped at your ear making your breath hitch.

“perfectly.” Saejun’s accent drawled as the word came out huskily. It was sinful how good it sounded. You looked down as you saw his hand move to the band of his pants and gasped as a brilliant green cock bobbed from them. 

“How?” Saejun’s sockets lidded as he wrapped a hand around it and gave two experimental pumps.

“magic.” He groaned as he nuzzled into your shoulder. Wanting to join him you lifted your hips and shimmied out of your pants and underwear before settling back against him with your legs spread. You felt the hum of approval against your back as his ribs moved and tentatively slid a finger down to your folds.

“dat’s it, show ol’ saejun what ya like.” Oh damn he liked to praise. Taking a shuddering breath you stroked at an angle, hitting at the most sensitive point on the small bud in your apex. Saejun growled and you looked over to see his strokes go slightly faster to match your pace. 

The thought he was matching your rhythm making your blood rush as lava like heat poured to the tips of your toes and hairline. You moaned and he grunted. 

_you sounded divine._

“can i taste ya angel?” The pet name made you practically mew as you rubbed down the length of yourself and circled your entrance with a nod. He didn’t hesitate to press his tongue against your earlobe and slowly trace down to your throat, the magic of the appendage making static like pops against you. 

It was so stimulating that you accidentally slipped a finger in and jutted your hips. 

“ah fuck~” He groaned at the saltiness of your skin and the slight tang of soil from your earlier labor. When your hips moved his other hand instinctively moved to press into your stomach as he tried to make sure you didn’t fall from your half perch on his lap. And he couldn’t resist kneading it, moaning at how his fingers sank into it and the way it gave to his touch.

You arched as cool bone quickly warmed against you and let out a whine at the way his rubbing coiled the building fire inside you. Taking your free hand you grabbed at the wandering limb and moved it up and under your shirt where he easily took over and cupped a breast. It sent a wave of adrenal coolness through your muscles as he groped at your mound and rubbed the pert nipple between his immediate phalanx. 

“You’re good with your hands!” You cried earning a chuckle from him.

“do me a favor and slip a second finger in for me would ya?” He nipped at your throat drawing a pleased hiss from you. “wanna see ya _stretch_ like i was inside ya angel.” 

You looked down at where he was continuing to stroke and slipped in another finger as he requested...and then a third that pleasantly burned as you rubbed against your walls. Saejun gave a long drawn out sound as he watched and slowly you began to notice the glow of his cock intensifying as his pace went faster, an equally green glow starting to come from his joints as his eyelights began to emit the same color. 

You were watching a visual of his oncoming orgasm and arousal. It made your own excitement hit a precipice and you suddenly weren’t satisfied with the method you’d chosen. You wanted him inside and drilling you with that praising voice of his and--

_You were close._

You felt his hand slip down from your breast back to your stomach as it desperately stroked at you as if he couldn’t get enough. This was it, you could feel your toes curling and limbs beginning to lock and it saddened you at the thought the end was approaching.

“Saejun please touch me!” You whined wanting his phalanges where your hand was thrusting into you. Once this was over what if you never got the opportunity again? What if you had blown any chance at experiencing just how well he could be at pleasuring you? You needed him to touch you more than he was doing.

You needed it so much it drove you mad as the air in the barn thickened to near suffocating.

His glowing eyelights honed in on your frustrated features and he could only smugly smile as he slid the bit of wheat still in his teeth to the side in amusement. You lived up to every day dream he’d had and more. And now he was getting to see you beg, you were so precious.

“that’s not how de position works darlin’.” He hummed into the side of your throat as his hand kneaded into your abdomen, all the while his other continuing to rapidly and lewdly stroke his cock. 

His voice was your breaking point.

You peaked and your eyes ended up rolling back as you convulsed against Saejun with a sharp cry, the wet juices of your arousal gushing out in a near fountain that quickly drenched the skeleton’s leg and floor. 

Saejun gasped in shock at the way your body literally exploded and his hand ended up gripping himself in a painful vice. With a weak groan your head lulled forward where you blinked down at the aftermath of your climax. 

Your face lit up in slight embarrassment at just how much you had expelled. There was no way Pilsu wasn’t going to notice the giant wet mark on Saejun’s pants without him having to teleport in.

“_holy shit_! ya watered me like a damned crop angel.” He whispered in awe as his magic turned his face a vibrant green and bathed the both of you in a highly contrasted luminescent glow. 

You gave an awkward chuckle that quickly changed into a moan as you felt a phalange suddenly plunge into your thoroughly soaked depths. The tip of it finding your g-spot in a matter of seconds.

_Finally!_

“oh so slick~” Saejun growled lustfully as the sound of his hand gliding along his dick picked back up. You arched as a second phalange lowered to circle where your clit sat just above your entrance, making bursts of heat shoot up your stomach and down your thighs. It didn’t even bother you that you’d begun to drool as he riled you back up.

“ya so fuckin’ lucky darlin’, want nothin’ more den ta sink inta dat ocean ya call a cunt. fuck! if i’d known for a damned second you were de type to pop like a _volcano_ i’d not agreed to only self touchin’!” He hissed in frustration as he nuzzled against your neck and nipped at the shell of your ear. His breathing echoing raggedly as he keenly whined his excitement.

You had not known Saejun was such a dirty talker. That combined with his fingers and the absolute regret in his tone quickly pushed you into your second orgasm, another hot eruption of juice drenching his leg and now his fingers. 

“angel fuck!” Saejun cried with a broken wheeze as his magic finally shot out against your leg in thick ropes of green. The sound of his bones clicking together at the joints made you shiver as his hands continued to fuck the both of you through your climaxes; till they shook and fell weakly from their places as he collapsed against you. 

You both remained somehow supported in your sitting position, both your heads lulled back and bowed forward into opposite shoulders as you gasped and panted. The once hot stifling air of the barn going chilled as your sweat soaked skin cooled. 

Saejun didn’t have the strength to even brush the soaked locks of your hair from the top of his skull where it rested halfway into the crook of your neck. His mind was so thoroughly wreaked he didn’t know if he had a single magical brain cell left. So he wasn’t thinking so much as impulsively moving as he pressed kisses and nips along your throat and collar bone. 

You moaned almost painfully from the abrupt stimulation and giggled as you tried to playfully bat at him. A purr and obviously faked growl was his response as he wrapped both arms securely around you, continuing his onslaught till you were in tears from laughter.

“S-saejun! I-I can’t--!” Your ugly snort was enough to make him stop and chuckle deliriously as he nuzzled into your neck again. A satisfied sigh from the both of you making two weak giggles slip out together. Slowly Saejun hummed, his words coming out tired and groggy.

“next time i’m gon ride ya till i damn near dust.” You raised both your brows as you made a halfhearted attempt at looking back at him.

“Next time?” Saejun chuckled.

“didn’ think i’d only want the once did you lil’ thing?” Honestly yes, you had thought that. Saejun seemed to read your silence as he pressed a kiss to your temple, a hand kneading one of your hips in a sort of quiet reassurance.

“naw, not when i’ve been wantin’ ya for months now. got a lot of time to make up for…’sides...you’re special.” At his hesitant admission you somehow found the energy to pull away and turned to look at him, his eyelights watching you carefully as you stared in confusion. It sounded like…

“Saejun, were you getting laid so much because you’d secretly liked me?” A blush appeared on his face again. You broke into a crazed laugh as your hand pressed into your forehead. At the sight of his grin dropping into a frown you were quick to wave and catch your breath.

“Sorry it’s just, _ha_, I’ve been feeling the same way.” Saejun blinked as he took in the brilliant smile on your face and blushed even harder as his grin came back.

“we’re just de definition of fools.” You nodded as you pressed your forehead into his, both your arms coming up to encircle the other. Now came the fun part of the night.

Sneaking past a possibly raging Pilsu without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame not having been able to write a smut scene for this boy for how long it was -_-
> 
> Farmtale Sans belongs to GuinongTale_AU on twitter


	4. Hate Sex *Axe (Horrortale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind and I'm sorry!  
But I'll catch up!
> 
> TWs in the end notes!

Axe hated your face. 

He couldn’t stand the way you smirked at him or the soft grin you’d direct to his brother on occasion. It really bothered him how confidently you swayed around their house as well, as if you owned the place.

As if you belonged here. 

He couldn’t understand what his brother had seen in you. Deciding to shelter you was costing the skeletons not only in the off chance at being discovered but in precious food as well. To Axe you didn’t deserve a single bite; you didn’t hunt, didn’t set traps, you didn’t even contribute by simply keeping their home clean. 

He _despised_ you. 

So it only angered him more when he’d suddenly found your eyes nearly bewitching in their depths, your legs hypnotic at how long they were and the way they bent to and fro. He swore you were a mage. Had to be. 

Because you didn’t possess a single quality that could make him like you let alone tolerate you but yet...

Axe disliked how much he found himself wanting to put you in your place.

_With his dick._

You hated Axe’s attitude and pranking habit. 

Ever since Trap had saved you from the snow storm a few weeks ago and insisted you stayed with him and his shorter older brother, you hadn’t managed to get a full night’s rest. Couldn’t even go to the bathroom without that monster somehow torturing you. Fake snakes in the bowl? Really?

Trap was nice; he talked to you often and coddled you practically. You felt more than welcome just on his hospitality alone. It was almost enough to help you forget the brooding butcher’s bitterness. 

Not his hulking frame or sharp looking phalanges though. Couldn’t help but hear just how low and raw Axe’s voice could go when he spoke.

It was annoying how attractive you found him when he so clearly didn’t want you around.

And it wasn’t like you did anything to bother him. You made sure to stay out of the way when he and Trap were waltzing about the house in their daily routines, always tried not to interrupt them when they were outside the house ‘working’, and ate as little as you could of any food portion they gave you in order to have some still later.

It literally boggled you as to why Axe was an ass.

So it shouldn’t have surprised either of you the day it happened.

Trap had left ahead of his brother due to a complaint from the ‘mayor’ regarding an issue with a puzzle he’d set up the day prior. You were already upset over how the bear monster had spoken to Trap before he left, how you were unable to give him a piece of your mind over it, because getting _eaten_ was something you wanted to _avoid_. 

It left you frustrated and it only simmered, steadily growing until you believed you were going to just saunter out of the house to go _dust that mangy bear yourself_. The thought had left you disturbed.

Axe’s bullshit just happened to be your breaking point. 

You should’ve suspected something was up when he’d paused in the doorway, bloated red eyelight boring into you as he lifted his hand. You eyed the sharpened phalanges with their bone skin laced metacarpals wearily and slowly looked up at him.

“what, no good day at work? didn’t seem to mind hugging my bro, jus’ want a hand shake.” There was a reason you were hesitating and it had to do with the fact that the first time you’d met the murdering monster he had gripped your arm and slipped it into a bun before biting down on it. 

It hadn’t been enough to lacerate your limb but you still ended up carrying a scar from it. It was just another thing that had left you annoyed and upset with him especially after you learned Axe didn’t eat humans. In fact he didn’t eat at all as far as you could tell.

Slowly you held your hand out.

“Have a good--” Your voice broke into a scream the moment his hand had clutched yours and squeezed. A sharp and painful burning sensation like acid running up from your palm and fingers to your shoulder. You yanked back and Axe let you go, making you fall onto your ass whose pain was a mere shadow as you looked down at your limb.

Your hand had blistered slightly on top of the small nicks that Axe had left on your skin. Snow packed in what looked like a squashed snowball had fallen from you to the floor and upon closer inspection you could tell had salt rock crystals layered through it. 

And if the quickly fading blue wisps were anything to go by, Axe had used his magic only to make the pain worse than what it normally would have been.

“thanks think it will be now heh.” All of the conflicting emotions you’d had since falling to the underground flared and spun like a typhoon as your eyes lit up in a seething rage. One glance up as you directed your scathing gaze at Axe was all it took for his sadistic smile to drop to an apathetic frown.

“You’re such an asshole!” You gritted through clenched teeth as you shook out your still burning hand and rose to your feet. Your eyes locking on his single one that had lidded in annoyance.

“was jus’ a joke. no need to get so _bitch_y over it.” The nerve of this fucking skeleton!

“It’s not a joke if no one’s laughing!” Your voice came out indignantly. 

“i am.” Axe smiled smugly with a grin so tight it looked manic. 

“Fuck you _Sans_!” You snarled. 

It happened quicker than you could blink; you had been standing defiantly in front of him and the next moment you were on your knees with your hair tangled painfully in his hand and his namesake positioned against your throat. To the point if you so much as swallowed wrong you’d be short one body from the neck down.

Your eyes looked up at Axe whose eyelight had gone out, his void black sockets consuming in their rage. He looked horrifying with the large fracture in his skull giving him a corpse like appearance that made your blood rush in your ears.

“_w h a t_...did you call me?” His voice came out smoother than normal as his face pressed in close to yours, the grin on it making you shiver at how impossibly wide it was as scentless breath hit your face in suffocating heat. You stayed silent as you forced your defiance to remain in your expression.

Axe wanted you to speak up more than ever in that moment. You knew the rules when it came to speaking his and Trap's names. They weren’t those monsters anymore, to remind them of their identities resulted in a death sentence for the fool who dared. 

They’d chosen new aliases so they could dissociate from who they’d been. Not be forced to the same standards that had once been expected of them. So Axe didn’t have to see his brother’s broken expression whenever he was addressed by some lout who wanted to greet him because of fucking nostalgia. 

<strike>So he didn’t have to face just how far he’d fallen to survive himself</strike>.

And you had the _nerve_ to call him by that old moniker. Axe had warned you once; when Trap had brought you home from having tried to survive the underground on your own, that the names the townspeople had called them when they weren’t around were unacceptable in their company.

You _knew_ that, **you fucking k n e w it**!

“could have sworn i told you…” You winced as he tugged your hair back, exposing your neck further as a morbid chuckle came from him. “what would happen if you broke our rules.” You didn’t speak. You knew Axe was capable of killing you thoughtlessly but with how attached Trap had become you severely doubted he would.

If there was one thing you knew was infallible it was the older brother’s devotion to his younger sibling. 

Reaffirming this silently to yourself allowed you not to flinch as his red eyelight reappeared; the blood soaked orb seemingly rolling from the top of his socket to level along the bottom of it as it locked on you. His grin turned down and he looked at you with an unamused glare.

“_do i need to put you back into line_?” You finally let a shiver roll through you at how he pressed the axe slightly into your fragile neck for emphasis. The sharp edge applying a pressure that would have made a grown man cry at just how easily their life would be stolen with the flick of a wrist. You took a shallow breath.

“I’m not scared of you Axe.” His eyelight visibly pulsed at your words.

“that so?” He drawled unimpressed as his sockets lidded. That look unexpectedly made your cheeks flush. Unintentional arousal making your anger spike higher as you grimaced. 

The monster currently holding you captive widened his sockets at your expression. A strong scent of excited musk hitting him and stirring his magic in such a way his bones almost rattled. It took a great deal not to, in order to prevent your decapitation. And to Axe’s ever present self loathing his magic took on a mind of it’s own and formed painfully in his shorts.

He mentally cursed as you noticed a tent form rapidly in his crotch and peered down at it wide eyed. _shit!_ One sniff of you and he couldn’t even control his reaction. Axe knew he should’ve gotten laid the moment he’d started noticing an attraction to you. He silently blamed your unknown sorcery and his sexual repression for what had just occurred.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me; popping a boner. Really?” You looked at him disbelievingly even as your own arousal built up at the obvious evidence that the skeleton could indeed fuck if he wanted too. Not that you’d ever admit that had been an occasional thought of yours.

Axe was silent as he glared at you. Your pheromones betraying the reaction you were giving him on your face. He could tell just how excited the display had made you and he refused to let his surprise show.

You were turned on and wanting him.

It filled him with a smugness so thick and corrupt he was perplexed his soul didn’t shatter.

He smirked as he realized just how much of a genuine possibility it was that he’d be able to indulge what his wayward thoughts had been plaguing him with. Axe only smirked more as you looked at him in apprehension at what he was sure was lust in his sockets.

“y’know...you don’t seem that bothered by it. in fact out of everything right now; the fact your hair’s in my grip and my axe against your throat, my hard on seems to be the thing to catch your attention.” You felt your stomach drop as your heart raced. Dampness forming on your inner thighs as your walls instinctively clenched. 

“The hell it does.” You spat halfheartedly. He gave a careless shrug as he pulled the blade from your throat to tap the tip against his mandible in knowing amusement.

“so you do have a sense of humor. who’d have thought.” You looked at him sternly.

“Shut up.” Axe growled in annoyance as he threw his weapon to the side, the tool's blade sinking into the living room floor with a muted thump. You jolted but froze as Axe wrapped a hand around your throat, the other in your hair tugging with a ferocity that drew a whimper from your lips.

“i’m tired of your entitled attitude!” He sneered before throwing and flipping you onto your stomach, pinning you to the floor. You yelped as his weight suddenly pressed into your back, his hand still cruelly twisted with your locks and the other coming up to cup your chin as he turned your head at an uncomfortable angle to face him.

“start begging.” Axe snarled as he gave a sudden thrust against the cheeks of your rear. If he honestly thought you were going to protest this he was dead wrong. It was hitting a dominance kink inside you that left you squirming. 

You _hated_ him so much in that moment it was unfair.

Axe constantly threatened you, degraded you and didn’t have the decency to show even the tiniest fraction of remorse. If anyone was going to learn a lesson here it certainly wouldn’t be you. With as much strength as you could muster beneath his weight you jutted your hips up into him and were rewarded with a startled grunt.

His look was shocked and frustrated.

“If you’re gonna fuck me just do it already. I’m not going to beg for mercy when i don’t _want_ it. Certainly not from _you_.” Without missing a beat Axe tore away your pants and underwear making you curse at the flung pieces of fabric.

You only had three outfits that you fell with and he had just ruined one of them.

“Axe!” You cried like a reprimand.

“shut the fuck up.” He spat as he penetrated and hilted within you in an abrupt snap of his hips. You gasped at the sting and burn from the sudden stretch but moaned at how he filled you. Axe was jacked when it came to girth! Why did such an asshole have such a blessing? 

Axe gritted his teeth to prevent from chomping down on your shoulder at how well your body took him. He had slid in almost perfectly and now your soaked walls were gripping and rubbing against him in a way he hadn’t felt in years. The hot wetness making his magic throb as pleasurable sparks ran along his bones.

Damn he really was repressed.

“this what you wanted?” He sneered as he pulled back and thrusted back in hard enough that his pubic bone slapped painfully into your thighs. You yelped but groaned as the pleasure dulled the sharp and abrupt ache against your skin. “stars you just piss me off!” 

Your back arched as he leaned up and dug the hand that had cupped your chin into your hip; small pinpricks of blood breaking under how hard he held you.

“Feeling's M-mutual!” You shouted as he rutted. He chuckled in amused incredulity.

“do i? didn’t notice, what with how often you just sit around all hunky dory doing not a damned thing!” You opened your mouth in confusion but snapped it shut as Axe angled into you in a way that made your stomach tighten deliriously. 

“you’re just another mouth we have to struggle to feed. did you know that? while you just sit around on your ass all day like the selfish, entitled, bitch you are; trap and i are out there almost dusted every few minutes by hungry monsters we once called friends!” You thought you’d almost heard his voice break on the last word. A surge of sympathy hit you and it only made your anger grow hotter. Even as you felt your toes curl under a wave of bursting heat up your spine.

“fucking humans, locking us away wasn’t enough?! no you have to come through dusting people, kings, just for shits and giggles before leaving us to starve.” He hit the spot inside you that triggered a gasp of ecstasy. His words stabbing into you like bitter knifes.

“then dare to think another of you can fall on down and are deserving of protection and food! _fuck_! if i had it my way you’d already be dead y/n.” Axe stretched your name as he slid into a shout of rage and grunt of pleasure at how your body warmed against him gradually chasing the natural chill from his bones. You felt so fucking good for such a filthy being it left him grudgingly breathless.

Axe picked his pace up as he felt his end approaching, uncaring if you were close or not. 

And you could tell.

With a swift twist of your body you managed to catch the skeleton off guard enough that he tumbled, and you were quick to turn with him and mount him, managing somehow to prevent his release from your center.

“Can’t believe I ever tried to be considerate of you!” You hissed as you started to ride him; knees shaking and sweat coating your back. Axe didn’t seem to protest at the new position but merely held onto your hips as you moved with his sockets narrowed in lust and hate.

He got a chance to talk you'd get one too!

You pulled up slowly enough that he groaned as he caught sight of how your lips sucked at him before slamming back down, earning a muffled huff of strain at how your bodies collided.

“I try to keep quiet and stay out of the way, try to not burden you both more than I do and you don’t even notice! Because believe it or not I’m damned _grateful_!” His expression shifted into uncertainty before he screwed his sockets shut as you started to bounce in short rolls of your hips. It almost threw off your rhythm at how open his emotions had just flashed but you refused to slow down or to give him time to retort.

“You think you’re the _only_ one uncomfortable about this whole thing!? The only one who feels like you have _no control_!? And you called me fucking selfish and lazy, I’m not the one currently just lying there and taking it am I!?” Axe’s face flushed in a deep coloring of sapphire that made your heart skip. It made the red of his eyelight blend beautifully on his raw and jagged features. You choked back a wheeze and forced yourself to glare down at him as you felt him tense.

He was close.

“Just to show you how generous I consider you and Trap; I’m going to _let you_ cum.” Axe blinked up at you in a torn grimace. You leaned down and pressed your face close enough his nasal ridge brushed the tip of your nose.

“How’s this for contributing?” You whispered as you curled your hands into his shoulders and nipped at his jaw. Your pace turning brutal enough that it left Axe grunting as his hands left your hips to wrap you tightly against him by the waist. He snarled and buried his face into the bend of your shoulder and neck as he thrusted up to meet you, his own movements jittery and unbalanced.

“fucking human!” He cried.

“Damned monster!” You retorted venomously as you wound your arms around his neck and pushed his skull against you. Burying your face into the fur of his hood as your built arousal threatened to snap.

You both clung to each other in a delirious frenzy as your climaxes reached their peeks, unable to tell who tipped first or who fell moments after. There was only unashamed shouts and broken gasps in a world of blinding white as you both found your release.

Slowly your bodies came down, giving a few more thrusts and grinds before stilling in the aftermath. You and Axe both panting weakly for air but not letting go of the other. It was another moment longer before you felt Axe’s hold go slack and you quickly followed.

Pulling back the both of you looked at each other blankly, gazes locked together.

A sort of silent communication happened where you both registered what you’d said to the other and gently understanding dawned in both your eyes. Axe looked over to where he’d buried his axe and then back to you.

“grateful huh?” You looked at him.

“Dead huh?” It was silent before the both of you slowly started to snicker and then laugh. Despite your tiredness the laughter didn’t stop but only seemed to get louder the longer it went til finally it died into a shower of chuckling. Axe and you let out a breath and stared.

“Can we...start over?” You asked. Axe’s sockets widened for a moment before falling into a neutral and measured expression. 

Languidly he sat up and turned you sideways in his lap as his magic dissipated. You tensed cautiously at how lightly he held you but let him take hold of the hand he’d damaged earlier as he reached for it. 

A green light slowly seeped out from between his bony finger tips. Tiny tendrils of glowing light moving down to engulf the cuts and blisters in a soothing balm of warmth and tingles. You blinked and gradually the magic faded, taking the damage with it and leaving smooth and unblemished skin in its wake.

Axe let go and watched as you flexed your fingers in a test for pain. 

“better runt?” He questioned with a shadow of something akin to affectionate. For some reason you could see him calling people that; nicknames, like kid or sport. It was like seeing a different monster as he used an endearing term on you.

It was nice.

You looked at him and nodded, watching as his sockets slid shut and he rested his chin on your shoulder sleepily. 

“Don’t you have work?” You asked as you blushed at the unexpected tender motion.

“yeah, will _head_ out in a min’.” He grumbled. You couldn’t tell what but something was changed between you. The air didn’t feel as oppressive or resentful. Had that been all you needed was to vent your issues out?

You gently smiled and leaned comfortably into him. Falling into an undisturbed dream for the first time in ages.

When Trap came home he stared at the both of you as your snores filled the house. A smile, the biggest he'd had in a longtime, grew as he picked up the both of you and placed your bodies together on the couch. Pointedly making sure to advert his eyes from your bareness as he tossed a ragged blanket to cover your forms.

He watched as you and Axe snuggled against each other, his sibling letting out a purr that he hadn't done since before the famine. 

He was happy the people he cared about most were finally getting along.

It made the fact he hadn't managed to procure food today a mere shadow of pain in the back of his mind.

You and Axe were somewhat happy now, and that's what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abusive pranks and feelings
> 
> Horrortale Sans belongs to Sour Apple Studios


	5. Accidental Stimulation *Epic (Epictale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! ONE CHAPTER BEHIND NOW! XD  
Enjoy~ (￢‿￢ )

Well this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

You had only meant to clean his pillow, stars knew it needed it! After all you were a hundred percent sure the whole time you’d known the monster you’d never once seen him take it apart for a thorough wash. 

It had been the last thing you’d expected when he had suddenly burst into the laundry room. The pillow's zipper barely open for more than a second when his face had ridiculously morphed into one of those bad anime characters from the 90s as he’d jumped at you; atatata being shouted in a voice obviously altered from his normal tone.

And like a bad anime heroine you’d been too stunned by the intrusion that you’d frozen and hadn't reacted until you saw him go flying through the air towards you. You’d held up his pillow in defense and his arms had wrapped around it possessively as you both went sprawling onto the hard floor.

“not da waifu!” He shouted as he tried to yank the body pillow from you.

“Epic she needs to be cleaned!” You cried as you ignored how your body stung from the impact, instead pulling the dakimakura back towards you in a game of tug-o-war.

“i’ll clean her!” Epic’s voice rose an octave as he growled. The often extinguished eyelight in his left socket flaring a brilliant purple as he dragged his precious pillow an inch closer to himself. You tugged back and gave an exaggerated sigh that was more of a huff.

“You said that last time we talked about this! Did you?! NO!” You shouted as you tried to wiggle it in a bid for freedom. Epic’s teeth gnashed as he pulled his knees forward and straddled you; his whole body pulling backwards in an attempt to break your hold.

“**not da bae**!” You felt your frustration build.

“Epic! Would you just--” The words caught in your throat as Epic suddenly bent forward and bit at your arm, his teeth grinding into your skin as he growled.

You locked up and your breath hitched as a pleasurable shiver rolled through you.

Biting was a thing for you and none of the other skeletons in the household knew that.

Epic certainly didn’t and for good reason.

You numbly let the daki slip from your hold as it just occurred to you that _Epic_ of all the alters had just aroused you. The fact your abrupt release had sent him rolling backwards like a bowling ball didn’t even register, as the thought of how despite the others genuine efforts at trying to fluster or seduce you none had succeeded.

Until the walking meme lord on complete accident and in rebellion about his dear nerd pillow.

_What the hell._

You stared blankly up at the laundry room ceiling as Epic jumped to his feet in victory with his ‘waifu’ held aloft in a happy cry. Said skeleton proceeding to nuzzle against it as he muttered about his scent still being on ‘her’ and gasping at the slightly opened zipper. ‘tried to molest my girl not cool bruh!’ 

All you could do was continue to lay there trying to control your body’s automatic reaction and taking deep breaths. Epic ranted a moment longer before finally noticing your position.

His sudden silence disturbed you.

The only part of you that moved were your eyes as they shot down the length of your body to lock on the purple windbreaker wearing monster who was looking at you curiously. 

You saw his nasal ridge shift.

Monsters could smell pheromones Cross had told you with a devious snicker at one point.

Shit.

The world tilted and your heart sped up as Epic’s grin went teasing, his body pillow vanishing with a wave of his hand.

You felt your body break in a cold sweat as he took a few decisive steps towards you; stopping right next to your head as he peered down knowingly.

Out of all the monsters it had to be _Epic_.

You would have preferred Lust in this situation. At least with the other purple monster there were still lines drawn, still predictability. With the other monster you also didn’t have a secret crush like you did with the one slowly lowering into a squat; his gaze not breaking eye contact for even a second.

Epic was quiet as you both appraised each other.

“having fun _bruh_?” You suddenly wished you were a monster just so you could dust as your face lit up red as a tomato. 

“Have no idea what you’re talking about.” You were so proud you didn’t stutter. He raised a bony brow in amusement.

Your heart slammed thunderously as he leaned forward and slapped his hands on either side of your head dramatically. Only flustered you more as he somehow had picturesque anime bubbles and light form around his head, his face changing to an illegal and physically impossible debonair that no one could mimic without his reality bending laws.

“think you do bruh,” He cooed. “how about a kiss y/n-chan~” If you had his abilities; your face would have had countless droplets of sweat rushing down it as his closed the distance. His nasal ridge ghosting the tip of your nose as it slowly passed.

_Epic was about to kiss you and you had no idea what to do._

**SLAM**

“dude!” You and Epic both jolted and blinked in confusion at each other before he suddenly went flying into the laundry room wall with a twirl. Your eyes stared at where Epic’s face had been before tilting to see Cross standing above you defensively, a rubber chicken posed like a used bat over his shoulder. He blinked and slowly looked down at you with a smirk and a wink.

“don’t worry y/n i gotcha dudette!” A small grunt made you both look over as Epic emerged from the now broken wall; a cloud of drywall dust shifting around him as he looked at Cross in what seemed like betrayal and a flash of dramatic tension. You saw Cross go into an equally exaggerated seriousness as you carefully sat up and pushed to your feet.

“you always know! how?!” Epic’s voice somehow didn’t line up with his mouth movement.

“i protec, i attac, but most importantly…” Cross shifted and held the rubber chicken high in challenge like he would his blade as he smirked. “_i prevent the shac_.” You barely had time to dodge as Epic rushed at Cross with his own chicken suddenly spawned in hand.

You watched as they fell into yet another meme war with a sigh. Sayings and gestures blasting holes through the room as they flung them.

You turned and rushed to get away from the hazardous fun they often enjoyed together. Not being a magical monster didn't help whenever they went on a roll.

You also weren't looking forward to the post battle clean up and repairs.

Oh well, it was a small price to pay you supposed. You didn’t want to think about how things might have gone if Cross hadn’t shown up. 

The faint welt of a bite on your arm caught your eye making you blush.

You had time for a cold shower; their wars always went on for hours anyways. Telling the others wasn’t going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! >:D  
I love this weeaboo!
> 
> shac - shacking up/shagging in case it was too vague heh  
I'm still learning how to write memes -_-
> 
> Epictale Sans belongs to yugogeer012  
Underverse Sans belongs to Jakei


	6. Forced Orgasm *Red (Underfell Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I've just come to accept I'll be a bit behind  
But I will do all the prompts! ALL OF THEM!

“This isn’t going to work.” You huffed in annoyance. Red’s skull flexed like the impression of a raised brow as he stared down at you. 

“ya trust me don’tcha?” Your rolled your eyes. Like that was even a question. He smirked.

“jus’ relax i got ya sweetheart.” You sagged as he straddled your hips, his form bending over you to make sure the straps on your wrists were secured. 

Honestly you didn’t even know why you’d been so desperate to hire a monster escort service. If a regular partner or your own hand couldn’t get you off what had given you the idea that a stranger could?

But then again you hadn’t known the stranger they’d selected based on your preferences would happen to be a longtime friend of yours. 

It had been more than a little startling when you’d opened your door to find a surprised looking Red staring back into your own shocked expression. Like the smug ass you knew him to be he’d smirked and had chuckled like he’d just been handed a platter full of your dirtiest secrets.

Which metaphorically he had been. 

If you’d known that new job he’d been gloating about for the past two months was a sex job you would never had made the phone call. 

In hindsight, it didn’t even surprise you that he’d taken such a career in stride; Red was a notorious horndog and from what a bunch of his exs always proclaimed good in bed.

Not that you’d ever even been interested let alone thought about it. You both had been best friends for the last four years now ever since the monsters had come up out of the mountain and friends didn’t fuck each other. 

At least not in your book.

So you had to admit it had left you stunned by how casually he’d listened to your whole spiel and how easily he’d shrugged and said he could get the job done. There had been no delayed thought process or hesitance in his crimson eyelights whatsoever. 

It almost worried you the eagerness he displayed when he’d had you strip naked for him.

The sheer lascivious way he’d grinned as he’d pulled out his leather straps.

Red was acting way too excited for someone just doing a job. Especially a lazy slob like him. Then again he loved sex of any kind so maybe he wasn’t more excited than what was normal for him. Not that you’d known what his image of normal was in the first place.

But you were still friends, that, you figured should’ve given him even a little pause. 

“there nice and tight.” He practically singsonged as he patted you on the cheek. You frowned and he merely hummed as he removed his jacket and tossed it aside. 

You had seen Red without his coat before; hell you’d seen him naked on accident and not-so-accident a few times over the course of your relationship. Both with and without his magically spawned dick. 

But with the way you were both positioned now and the context in which you were both about to engage you found your eyes roaming and lingering on brief flashes of bone and rib. Your cheeks even started to embarrassingly heat up.

“yer not nervous are ya?” Red teased with a snort. 

“Of course I am. We’ve never done something like this before.” You deadpanned. His sockets lidded.

“i know.” You felt your heart rate speed up at how soft his voice had gone. It almost sounded affectionate. Red’s look shifted abruptly into his usual carefree self assurance as he tugged off his shirt; letting you take the time to ogle him as he spoke.

“so, we’ve talked sex more times than we can count. but do have questions ya gotta answer.” You glared.

“Do I really have to?” You wouldn’t have put it passed him to use this opportunity to pump you for information. There were things he’d been curious about for a while now; like that gym incident you’d alluded to that had happened in high school involving two jocks. That was a secret you were going to take to the grave.

“mmm if ya want yer rocks off yeah sweetheart.” You hated when he used that nickname; it was the one he used when dating one of his trollops. Yes you thought trollop, you liked that word modern English be damned.

“Don’t call me that.” He snorted in a way that was so blatantly knowing about your dislike you would’ve smacked him if he didn’t have you tied down. Red smiled, flashing his signature golden tooth off with a glint.

“tell ya what, since we’re such good pals i’ll use yer name. usually against my policy but since yer so special to me i’ll let it slide the once.” Your eyes lidded.

“Gee, thanks friend.” His eyelights rolled in his sockets.

“okay smartass,” He began, “first question. when was your last orgasm?” You tensed. That question sounded borderline personal and if you answered it you just might give him some leeway to begin interrogating you. Red read the expression on your face.

“stop actin’ like i’m gonna eat ya y/n and jus’ answer the damn thing.” For both your sakes you ignored the exasperation in his tone. The longer you didn’t answer the longer you delayed this whole thing. And as Lydia on the phone had mentioned they charged by the hour. You didn’t have much money and you were probably going to seriously need that whole time.

“Four months.” You grumbled as you focused on a corner in the room. Red’s sockets widened in disbelief and then narrowed in slight concern.

“are ya fuckin’ serious right now?” Your mouth remained stubbornly shut. Red ran a hand over his skull as he sighed before groaning out the next question.

“were ya alone or with a partner?” A chill began to settle on you and you could only shut your eyes in answer to the inquiry. You hadn’t been with someone since the last guy you’d tried dating and he had flown the coop the moment you’d been unable to get off to any of his tricks or methods. 

Red stared at you neutrally; not letting any obvious emotions play across his face.

“seth?” He questioned. 

It took a lot of effort just to nod. 

Red stared down at you quietly before drawing in a breath and rubbing his hands together, small clicking sounds echoing from them as he placed a smirk on his face.

“welp, that’s all i needed to know. ya got any word you like to use for safety?” You blinked and looked at him wearily.

“Safety?” 

“yep,” he popped the p innocently. “trust me y/n, once i get started there’s no stoppin’ till i finish with ya. words jus’ for slowin’.” his voice dipped as he ran a finger down your chest, tracing one breast before sliding over to the other one with shivers left behind in its wake. You hissed as your breath caught in your lungs.

“That’s not good safety practices.” Red chuckled.

“only for you y/n. now, word?” You took a moment to ruminate on it as Red continued to trace along your body lazily. His touch not repulsing you as you feared it would have but lulling almost in how it felt pleasurable against your quickly flushing skin.

Maybe it should’ve concerned you how easily you were starting to get riled for your good old buddy Red but the thought of being able to get off for the first time in a while started to shut down the logical part of your brain.

“Barbecue.” The skeleton snickered.

“yer favorite chip, of course, why the hell not.” 

“Don’t want to hear it mister salt and vinegar.” You groaned as his hand dipped down to a thigh just under where his crotch rested. 

“hey! that flavor is the shit. shut the fuck up.” A laugh slipped from you as he playfully slapped you before he moved to get up and found your eyes hungrily staring at his hips as he undid his belt from around his jeans. You remembered telling him once he’d look better in jeans instead of shorts and you’d been right the moment you’d watched him start wearing them the first time.

In fact there was a good deal of advice you’d given that Red had taken to heart now that you’d thought about it. Especially when your eyes landed on the magical dragon tattoo he’d gotten on his iliac crest. The way it shimmered against stark white bone drew a sense of beauty as well as the eye. One of the funnier nights of drinking you'd both done together.

“likein’ what ya see?” He teased with a wink as his pants dropped to his ankles. His cock was summoned and it made your breath hitch as you actually focused on it for the first time; taking in the way his magic formed piercings along its length in a jacob’s ladder with ridges that seemed to flare in between each one. 

Magic always amazed you. You doubted its novelty would ever wear off.

“Depends, is that supposed to be the stairway to heaven?” You quipped. Red gave a lazy stroke of his length, watching as your eyes widened even further at how the magic flexed and flared like a human one would. 

“don’ know about heaven. people seem to fall more than rise.” You felt your face flush and the way he chuckled at you made your cheeks only sting more. He took his time walking back towards the bed; his gate slow and measuring as his eyelights ghosted you heatedly. It was a look you’d never thought you’d see on the skeleton monster’s face and it made arousal coil inside you to the point of alarming.

While you were busy drowning in conflicting feelings and thoughts Red was obviously enjoying himself. Not only had you listened to his instructions with barely a protest but you hadn’t sent him away after discovering him at the hotel door. 

You looked so cute all strung up that he was eager to see how you’d react for him. Honestly four fucking months, why hadn’t you just come to him directly instead of this stupid escort service. After all, what were friends for? If not to help each other out...

_at least he was finally getting to fuck you._

You looked up at him as he stopped beside your head, still stroking his cock with all the grace of the man whore he was and frowned as he gripped a fistful of your hair. You knew right off the bat what that gesture meant. And as if just to prove you right he pressed the tip of his magical cock to your lips.

It smelled of cherries bizarrely.

“Why does your dick smell like a fruit?” You asked lamely. Red looked positively proud.

“that’s my magic scent. congrats yer nose works, now let’s see if yer mouth does.” You did not enjoy giving head but the look Red leveled at you told you all you needed to know that you weren’t getting out of it. 

Well you had _thought_ this was supposed to be about _you_.

“It better taste how it smells.” You grumbled. Tentatively you opened your mouth and barely got your lips wide enough before Red shoved the head of his length inside impatiently like the metaphorical dick he was. You made a noise of protest but simply rolled your eyes and did your best to take more of him.

Wow he did taste like he smelled.

Red groaned and it somehow made your body tighten at how attractive you found the odd sound coming from him. You suddenly had the urge to actually try and wiggled your tongue in a circular motion, becoming surprised as Red’s hand in your hair gave what felt like a soft knead, almost like a damned cat.

“yeah that’s right, suck on it jus’ like that.” You just discovered you had a praise kink. Red gave a small thrust into your lips and you actually moaned around him. Before you could register it he suddenly withdrew with a lewd pop, a thin string of saliva bridging the gap between you. 

“safe word?” Red drawled absently as he moved away from you to mount the bed and straddle your hips; the action drawing a dazed look from you. What was the point of the safe word really? So far all he’d done was make you give head. Still with how he was patiently waiting as if he had all the time in the world you found the will to speak, because your wallet most certainly did not.

“I’m good.” Red hummed his acceptance of your answer and ran both his hands slowly up from your hips to your waist, his phalanges rubbing and scraping welts as they went. Your body arched into his touch despite the sting he delivered and you felt your throat go dry as he stopped within an inch just below your breasts. 

You blinked and looked up at him impatiently making him smirk. Just as you went to make a remark his hands suddenly slipped up and cupped them; the tips of his phalanx catching your hardened nipples and rolling them as he bent down and lathed his tongue down the arch of your throat.

The assault was so quick and simultaneous that you didn’t have time to prepare for it. You ended up gasping which triggered a growl from Red as his teeth bit into your shoulder, as he rubbed his cock against you with a snap of his hips.

You didn’t understand it, he was barely doing anything and you were getting more excited than you’d been able to on your own attempts. When his teeth broke skin you felt your spine rush with a powerful thrill of icy burn and quaking fire that you had to grit your teeth. 

Red snickered into the bite making vibrations shoot along your arm up to your fingertips which you curled with frustration. You had the urge to touch him and it was ridiculous. This was your friend who was only trying to help you out you shouldn’t have been thinking of him like that.

But the look he shot you as he pulled back and licked his maw clean made you so wet you felt droplets run between your folds. Red watched you squirm and the raised brow he gave you was shit eating in his enjoyment. He certainly didn’t look the least bit bothered by who you were to each other.

“ready for me?” He growled as he moved down to the apex of your legs and looked at your soaked center with the gaze of a monster enraptured. There was such hungry greed and admiration mixed within Red’s eyelights it had your blood near boiling. The way he pressed his tongue against your slit made you shout an undignified yes. Embarrassment didn’t have time to even settle before you felt another pass of the magical appendage.

“mm doing so good fer me y/n.” This newly discovered praise kink was going to kill you.

“S-sweet talk all your--” Your witty retort died violently into a mew as you felt him prob your entrance; how unprepared you were making you jar violently at just how good it felt. He was making you look so inexperienced but at the same time you only wanted more as you instinctively wiggled your hips in a futile attempt at taking more of that wet and glowing slickness in his mouth.

“heh sure ya want that answer?” Red teased as he morphed his tongue into a taper, nearly purring at how you reacted to the change inside you; your upper back so arched that your breasts bounced with every ragged gasp and nipples so pert it was like they were little rose buds of praise for how they stood.

But the one thing that was truly wrecking his usually perfect self control was how your head was turned to the side with your face attempting to bury itself within the bend of your arm, those eyes of yours normally so distant and amused filled with vulnerability and desire so potent in their lidded state that he couldn’t help but lock onto them as he flicked inside of you.

The way you screwed your eyes shut and your mouth fell open in silent scream made his magic twitch painfully. He was grateful that your thighs were able to hide what he was sure would’ve been a tell tale blush as he pressed into the back of your canal; circling and twirling as he tasted the sweetness of your human arousal.

_you tasted fucking amazing._

“R-red! T-think I--” Your walls slowly clamped around his tongue and that was all the forewarning he needed to know you were close to the edge you desperately sought. He withdrew his tongue and you cried in protest, your eyes lighting up in betrayal and bordering what looked close to hurt as you glared at him. 

He was going to get you off no worry there. But he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to actually feel what it was like to have you wrapped around him. There was no way he was going to get you off and run the risk of you putting a stop to his fun.

Red smirked as he stalked up your already sweat soaked body; letting his bones rub and stimulate you in delicious pops and zaps the magic in his joints gave off as he came to a stop above you. He pressed his forehead against yours and you took a steadying breath as you regretfully felt your excitement slowly dying. 

“I know I call you an asshole a lot,” You panted weakly. “But that really was fucked of you to get me close only to stop.” His sockets lidded and once more that softness was back in his tone.

“safe word?” You grimaced.

“No? God Red just get me off! I’m so close, why would I want you to _slow down_?” Your voice strained in frustration and incredulousness. Red made you tense as he nipped at your chin, the gesture scarily close to tender as his eyelights visibly expanded.

“because i have two years worth of sexual frustration ta take out on ya y/n.” You stilled at his confession.

“What?” You mouthed dumbly. Red rolled his eyelights.

“all those times you saw me naked with my dick out weren’ on accident y’know.” There was such a rush of heat through your chest and face that felt awfully close to flattery and...adoration that you bit your lip and gnawed at it to keep something stupid from spilling out.

“I...We should probably stop…” You forced out hesitantly. Red’s sockets widened at how shy you sounded. The only time he’d ever heard your flippant attitude take a nosedive like that was when you talked about who you were crushing on or attracted to. And the fact you were using it with him only solidified his already made decision.

There was no way he was stopping.

“nah, sorry but four months is too long. not gonna let ya repress yourself jus’ cuz you suddenly feel awkward.” Your eyes lit up defensively with that fire he always admired.

“I don’t feel awkward.” He hummed.

“sure ya don’t. and i don’t mix mustard in my coffee.” You stared at him dully.

“Welp, even if I did feel awkward there’s no point continuing now. That statement was a definite mood killer.” You hissed in surprise as you felt the tip of Red’s cock brush against your entrance and up to your clit with a casual roll of his hips. He didn’t even have to use his hand to guide himself. 

“mood feels fine to me.” How devilish and husky his voice sounded with a barely held back groan was unfair. It not only made the slowly dying flame of your excitement spark back to life like a roaring fire but also now stirred the warmth that had planted itself in your chest. 

When this was all said and done you were going to tear him a new one.

You felt him push in and immediately your walls clenched around him as you felt pulsing waves of warmth and electricity surge through the depths of yourself. 

Fuck-- Was that what magic felt like?!

Red muttered a stream of incoherent curses as he felt your core schlik along him; sucking and pulling at his cock like it was starved as he gradually and finally hilted inside you. He had to shut his sockets as he gathered himself.

“fuck, so fuckin’ good...” He rasped before finally pulling back and rolling back in; drawing a lewd cry from you as he bent and sucked at a breast. The feel of his magic and mouth blurred the lines of reality for you as sensation sharpened and drowned you in fizzing vibrations and muted cracklings. 

The whole thing was so foreign and alien to you that it hit a spot somewhere deep inside you emotionally even as Red himself hit something deep within your body that was far more familiar, that left you crying his name helplessly.

“stars ya have no idea y/n…” He growled as he lapped up your throat and his hands roamed your sides in euphoric friction. “been wantin’ you so bad fuck--”

A particularly sharp thrust made you pull at your restraints. The overwhelming urge to touch and grope at the monster riding you only making you whimper pathetically as hot tears of vexation ran down your face. Your body hitting that annoying point that had been plaguing you and trying to lock up and dull your pleasure. You had managed to bypass it earlier with how quickly he had stimulated you but now it was back with a bitter vengeance.

Red saw it.

“y’know how many times i fuckin’ called your name balls deep in some random bitch?” Red snarled as one of his hands slid down between you; a phalange rubbing at the devil’s doorbell between your legs because fuck his magic burned like pleasurable _hell fire_. 

You could barely think straight.

“wouldn’ even think about lettin’ me touch ya cuz we’re fuckin’ friends--” His words grew heated as his pace and finger movement increased stimulating you to the point your whole body was spasming and shaking as it was dragged closer to orgasm through it's stubbornness.

“well guess what y/n, we’re not friends--yer right friends don’t fuck like this!” His words stung and then in the same breath made the warmth in your chest that had been steadily growing soar across your being. The restraint your body was trying to put you under exerting almost painfully.

“cuz you’re mine, always fuckin’ have been.” 

“Damnit!” You cried brokenly as your body and heart both started to rupture in wave after wave of pure bliss, your legs trying to spread wider as you moved your hips to meet his vicious thrusting. Only a little more and you were going to--

“and you wondered why ya couldn’t get off--it’s cuz i wasn’ the one on top of ya--fuckin’ ya--” He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your face up to look at him. Red’s crimson eyelights so large there was hardly an ounce of his black sockets showing through.

“yer gonna fuckin’ cum for me aren’t ya? gonna wet my dick so hard--” 

“RED!” Your body jerked and locked; toes curling and fingers nearly popping as they clenched into fists with a pointed arch of your back. It was enough to tip him over the edge as he pumped once, twice into your vice and snarled as his magic released like an eruption. His searing load drawing out your release with a strangled moan.

You both panted and Red watched as your body went lax; a pleased sigh of relief falling from your lips. He chuckled as he let his cock dissipate.

Blinking tiredly you eyed Red as he pushed off of you and began untying the straps from your wrists and legs. You hadn’t felt so spent and weightless in so long that the feeling itself was mildly exciting. 

And then Red’s words hit you like a wrecking ball. You couldn’t look at him as you tried to sort your feelings out, your eyes falling to the clock on the nightstand.

“Fuck!” You shouted as you abruptly sat up before falling dizzily back onto the bed with a groan. Red raised a brow and snickered.

“took a lot out of ya did i? that happens. what’s the big deal?” You rolled your eyes at him; his casual smugness easing your awkwardness. He may have just screwed your brains out but he was still irritating Red.

“We’ve been at this for two hours. Didn’t even notice.” You grumbled with a blush. It hadn’t felt anywhere close to that long, if anything it felt disappointingly short in hindsight. His exs had been right, Red was amazing in bed. 

You would never admit that to him though. He already had a huge ego. 

Red looked at you for a long moment before casting a passing glance at the clock and shrugged as he hopped off the bed. 

“don’t worry about it.” You paused and stared at him as he started to get his clothes back on.

“Don’t worry about it? Red I owe you like six hundred bucks!” This time you did sit up as disbelief showed in your expression. Red never let anyone get away with not paying back what was owed him. There had been an incident where he’d busted a guys knee cap over seven dollars. 

_seven dollars._

Red didn’t respond as he walked back over and pulled his shirt on. Instead choosing to plop down on the bed beside you where he casually tucked his hands behind his head as his sockets slid shut. 

“yer’ll pay me back somehow trust me.” You looked at him.

“Red about what you said…” He cracked a socket at you.

“we’ll talk emotional shit later. ‘s tired, yer fucking high maintenance.” You slapped the top of his head making him wince and glare at you indignantly.

“At least I have standards.” Red blinked and snorted at the insinuation behind your words.

“suppose so.” Your eyes rested on him a moment longer before you lazily fell down beside him. Making sure to pull the bed sheets up to cover your naked and quickly cooling body.

“Thanks Red.” You yawned. He grunted in response just as you gave way to unconsciousness. 

Red cracked a socket again as he took in your still slightly flushed face; using a flick of his wrist to absently turn off the bedroom light. His eyelights bathed you in their glow as he continued to stare at you. He was glad he’d been working today.

He really owed Aaron for giving him his assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans belonged to Vic Underfella


	7. Sixty Nine *Cosmos (Outerswap Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is shorter I'm not used to this kind of smut,  
Sorry for the delay got sick heh ^^;

“good there?” Cosmos asked with a raised bone brow. You honestly didn’t know how to answer him. You were currently situated above him legs spread with your apex on full display for him. And you were staring in confusion at his pubic tubercle and symphysis. 

When you had suggested sixty nine for your first position intimately you had honestly thought...something would be waiting for you. Admittedly you’d never seen him or his brother with tongues or anything more than their actual bones. But they were magic so you’d secretly hoped that maybe they could...conjure? Or something?

You heard your boyfriend snicker; the sound as well as a hot gust of air against your core made your cheeks flush. You knew he could breath at least and when you kissed you felt literal sparks against your lips. So you’d been a bit hopeful that taking your relationship further was a real possibility.

Cosmos’s snickering only got louder.

“Okay I’ll bite...what do I do?” His snickering slowly died and you didn’t need to look to know he was smiling lazily, his one dulled socket winking as the other flared with the miniature supernovas in its depths. 

“what you do normally.” You sighed and the way his ribs moved beneath you in a repressed chuckle only served to rile your sexual excitement further even as your hopeless frustration conflicted with it.

“Only problem is there isn’t anything to work with that I’m used to.” 

“huh, sounds we’re in a _suck_y situation.” You purposefully lifted your body into an arch to shoot him a glare. Cosmos’s shit eating smirk he directed at you made your blush deepen.

“You’re not taking this seriously.” You groaned as you looked back to his pubic bone. You jolted as you suddenly felt his hands settle on you, one resting on a cheek while the other patted the opposite mound of flesh reassuringly.

“calm down babe, it’ll all work out. trust me i’m just as sensitive down there as i am in the ribs.” As comforting as that fact was it still left a large grey area of uncertainty. For one how were you supposed to tell when he was close to orgasm or even--

You groaned as your thoughts cut off abruptly, Cosmos must’ve been tired of your hesitance or just eager to get started because you felt that familiar sparking sensation against your folds as you did when you kissed only it was ten times more intense. It was hot and felt more like a vibration that quickly made your arousal coil tight in your abdomen.

Another noise slipped out of you as you felt him nuzzle his nasal ridge gently trace up from your clit to your entrance, a phalange coming up to stroke languidly in the stretch of sensitive skin between both points. Cosmos hummed.

“no offence but sometimes you can be a real _mouthful_.” A playful nip at your vulva made a shiver race down your body to your hairline. You loved this skeleton and that was the only reason you were allowing him to get away with the horrible word play. 

You’d been together for six months now and you wanted some action, kicking him out of bed for the atrocious humor would be counterproductive. 

You took a deep breath and eyed his bones for a moment before tentatively running your tongue down the slightly orangish yellow tinted line that rested between his arches. It tasted like lemon and you were rewarded with a sudden buck from your lover. 

“r-right for the gold then?” Cosmos’s voice came out with a slight stutter. Oh so this was the most sensitive part was it? Slowly you angled and laved your tongue along the arch of the tubercle and over to the pectineal line. A growl made you pause. 

You had never heard Cosmos make such a sound. 

The feeling of your lips spreading make you squeak before you felt the ghosting of his teeth against the smaller hole above your opening, feeling the faint prodding of sharp fangs along the hypersensitive and soaked lining of your minoras. 

For someone without a tongue he was exceedingly good at this.

“smell great babe.” His voice came out in a husk as you felt him slip a bony finger into your walls, the smooth texture of it making you clench. Damn the chuckle he gave made you quake. Determined not to be the only one getting pleasured you refocused your efforts and gently grinded your teeth on the illiopubic eminance. You were so glad you’d taken anatomy.

“s-shit--” Cosmos’s strangled whine only encouraged you further as you aimed once more for that line of orange yellow, stilling once you saw it begin to faintly glow and darken. Looking closer at where you’d played and teased you began to notice concentrated glows of faint saffron light pooling and pulsing. The closest correlation you could think of was that they reminded you of human hickies. 

You felt another phalange enter you and begin to pump causing you to roll your hips automatically. 

“Cosmos!” His name came out breathless, weak and you felt him slap one of your cheeks roughly, the small sting making you hiss as adrenal warmth flooded the area.

“what was that? have to speak up, _hard_ of hearing remember?” You repeated his name as he smacked the other cheek and his tone came out carefree and innocent sounding even as the smirk on his face was smug.

“ah, thought you’d said my name.” A scissoring motion as he continued to run his fingers in and out made your head feel fuzzy and you found yourself trying to lick and nip as much as his pubic bone as you could. Where there were faint glows you worked to make them darkened sunspots, bare still white bone you kissed and licked. 

Soon the majority of his crotch was one giant amber ball of light. It wasn’t blinding or harmful to your vision thankfully but with how rapid his pistoning into your depths had become and the ragged panting of his breath against you you knew you’d almost thoroughly wrecked him. 

You concentrated on where the glow was the brightest, right on his symphysis, and he moaned as he bucked; the motion jittery as if he was trying to repress it. It occurred to you that was probably a concern of his. After all you had a soft faced of tissue and blood pressed against only slightly giving bone.

“It’s okay you’re not gonna hurt me.” You moaned as you squeezed around his fingers and Cosmos’s groan came out questioning. 

“Roll for me you know you want to.” His half dimmed vision blurred at your encouragement and he gave into the urge to roll and thrust, doing so in a manner that all you had to do was hold your tongue out as he grinded against it.

You felt the area began to pulse like a muted heartbeat. Small beads of what looked like colored sweat beginning to permeate the glowing bone and run along the length and dips of it. It was mesmerizing and you could only moan in both wonder and ecstasy as he continued to work you.

There was a nip along your perineum, a roll against your mound and a curled hook of his fingers that hit just the right spot inside you in a delicious burst of chilling heat. You felt how close you were to the edge and started to fold and twist your tongue against his grinding bone feeling the pulsing increasing as did his feverous grinding and fingering. 

You broke first. Your body locked and gripped his phalanges in a vice, your mouth falling open enough that the next grind he gave left you practically gnawing on him with the way your mouth futilely wrapped around him.

“stars!” Cosmos wheezed and in your blinded haze you felt your mouth fill with an explosion of liquid magic, the whole of his pubic bone rupturing in a wave of fluctuating light as it gave a violent pulse that left what had been beads of magic shooting out in a thin film to coat both your face and the bed beneath you.

As you came down you began to feel stunned at the mess of stained sheets and quickly fading light. Certain spots on the bone where you been particularly attentive turning to a faint purple as the light receded. You groaned as you felt his hands withdraw and struggled to get off of him, managing only to flop to the side.

After a moment you looked over and raised a brow at him, taking in how his hand clasped over his sockets as his mouth hung open desperately for air. You felt accomplished and smirked before asking what was on your mind.

“What just happened?” Cosmos slowly let his hand fall away as he looked down at you with a soft smile. He didn’t answer right away as he twisted to fall beside you properly, his arms coming around to pull you against his chest as he nuzzled your head. It made a feeling of giddiness rush over you at the close contact.

“you destroyed me is what.” He whispered tiredly. You eyed him with a teasing dullness.

“Cosmos.” With a sigh he answered.

“my magic built up to a point my bones couldn’t hold it. when you stimulate me you’re stimulating my soul and since it wasn’t manifested the only way it could release the buildup was how you just saw.” Huh that made a bit of sense...you guessed. Monster anatomy would always elude you. But you were just happy to have finally discovered taking your relationship beyond what it had been was possible.

“Thanks for doing this with me.” You sighed as you turned in his arms to curl into him. Cosmos chuckled.

“no thanks needed. been wanting to do this awhile anyway...was wondering when you were going to _cum_ to me about it.” You ignored his joke as you fell asleep contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RubyDracoGirl (her idea for how this sex worked) and RoseDarkFire for helping me passed this block <3
> 
> Outterswap Papyrus belongs to Cosmicalsansation


	8. Mind Powers *Bullseye (Killer Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's in the end notes!  
This is Killer Sans,  
There's gonna be triggering things!  
SKIP IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT PLEASE!!  
NO TRAUMA NEEDED HERE! <3

Bullseye was on a task entrusted to him by Nightmare.

The job was simple, corrupt the current pacifist timeline by getting the humans to chase the monsters back underground. It was easy. He’d find a human that no one would truly miss but would still spark that race unity that would inspire open hatred and bitterness. 

Paranoia. 

He had already slain eight humans and one more was all that he needed to push humanity's breaking point. Bullseye had been effective in both his selection of victims and the style in which he displayed their bodies. One he’d particularly enjoyed he’d strung up like a flag, their skin all but nonexistent except for their face. He’d left the horrified and hopeless expression intact, it was perfect in pulling in sympathy and igniting judicious rage.

His next project he planned on carving up like a piece of art. Strewing their delicately carved remains across the lawn of the country’s white house. An all but blatant act of terroristic threat. Monsters would be doomed, there would be no bouncing back from that. He only needed the perfect person to slice his blade into.

That’s when he saw you. 

You had been out shopping, a joyous smile on your face that lit up like it was made from the sun itself as you placed your items haphazardly into your cart. He also noted how unblemished your skin was, the way it flexed and moved as you reached or bent for a specific item you wanted. It was as if you embodied the very hopes and dreams of your race all without even trying.

You were perfect.

Bullseye spent close to a week tracking your movements; following you to your place of work, monitoring who came and went from your place of residence, he even kept track of when you woke up and went to bed. He’d learned you had no family to speak of having been an orphan in the system till you came of age. He’d also learned you didn’t truly have any close friends or welcomed acquaintances. 

For someone so cheery you were delightfully lonely, isolated. You could vanish and no one would ever have the unstoppable drive to try and track him down. Sure people would weep over the loss of fellow human life, but no one would go out of their way for you. It was decided, you were his next project, would be the pinnacle of his current task.

Bullseye hadn’t wasted a moment when night had fallen the eighth night of his watching. You had already gone to bed at most twenty minutes ago. Just enough time for you to fall into a blissful if not deep but secure sleep. All he had to do was enter your room by your bed and give one flick of his wrist to slit your throat. It was going to be the easiest thing he’d ever done.

He hadn’t expected to teleport into a canopy of muffled moans and stifled gasps. He’d frozen as his perpetually blackened sockets landed not on your sleeping form but on your legs raised high and spread for all the world to see as you moved a phallus shaped object in and out of your core. A slight humming filling his hearing as your aroused musk hit his nasal cavity.

Bullseye had just waltzed into the sight of you masturbating. 

At first he was confused at what he was witnessing but as it gradually dawned on him he found himself blushing; a dusty grey glow alighting his skull as a single eyelight appeared in his left socket. He was thrown from his train of thought as he noticed you hadn’t paused or even slowed. Your eyes were screwed shut as a hand was held over your mouth.

You had no idea he was even there. And...he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

The skin he’d looked so forward to cutting swirls into and carving sharp lines of crimson was currently flushed with excitement and glimmering sweat. Your legs which he had thought about dicing to quarters were beautifully arched in time with the bend of your back. _He’d planned on splitting that back like a thanksgiving turkey_. And your chest was on full display heaving with each ragged gasp you made.

He’d wanted to sculpt those gorgeous breasts with those perfectly erect nipples into floral patterns and displays. Wanted to take your lungs which you used so lewdly as a nice pair of mittens for one of the lawn statues. 

Bullseye was speechless.

The monster continued to stare as you worked yourself, mesmerized at how your wrist twisted and thrusted as your fingers carefully held the vibrating dildo. Felt himself salivate at just how wet you were, thick droplets splattering out filthily with each slap and bounce. His magic beginning to form painfully in his shorts as he noticed your hips roll. It was as if he was in a fever dream.

And then the illusion shattered as your hand moved from your lips to slap the mattress, pushed yourself up into a sharp sitting position as your body spasmed and shook. The way your voice sounded like a sinful melody as you came and the fact your vice _pushed_ the dildo out of yourself violently with how _powerful_ your orgasm was triggered Bullseye into teleporting.

He spent two days plagued by the images you had burned into his mind. He tried sleeping but all he heard were moans, tried hunting for another human but only saw your flushed face, he even tried asking Nightmare to give the rest of his task to the heterochromic psycho. Nothing worked or aided him in the slightest to drive you from his head.

Bullseye reached a point that he woke up from a dead sleep stroking himself.

He couldn’t fucking resist finishing.

And now here he was outside your bedroom window staring at you contemptuously as you slept. He could easily slip in and kill you like he initially wanted. But he’d had other thoughts racing through his head. Cravings that called to the gloriously sick and demented part of himself. 

He knew without a doubt that you wouldn’t be willing to open your legs for a strange skeleton monster you didn’t know, especially one with hate literally leaking from his sockets. Wouldn’t even contemplate his magic on or in you if you knew his plans he had for you. But he knew he needed to indulge in you.

Bullseye had resolved himself. 

All it would take would be getting off with you once to sate this new depravity you’d instilled in him and then he could get back to killing you. Get back to the task assigned him. He had simply been repressed for far too long that now he was trying to seek pleasure from the cattle. That’s all this was. 

Nothing more.

He teleported in to the same spot he’d stood last he’d been in your room and smirked as he stared at you. You’d gone to bed without a bra or night shirt on, you were currently topless and exposed to him. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that body of yours. Bullseye moved to stand by your head and held a hand out, his bony palm hovering over your forehead as determined magic swirled like a miniature tornado between you. 

Having been in Nightmare's realm for an extended period of time had allowed him to learn a few tricks. Specifically his “boss’s” talent for mental manipulation. He pushed intent into your sleeping mind, planted a deep seeded lust and penchant for submission. Sowed the seeds to make you more than willing to please him.

As the magic faded and dispersed he watched as you slowly woke, your eyes blinking tiredly and in confusion before falling on him. Your mouth opened in preparation to scream, only to snap shut as a cloudy haze descended over your mind. Slowly you sat up and faced him as a rush of awe and adoration hit you like a tidal wave. Your sheets falling away to show your complete nudity to him. Oh, you sleapt naked apparently.

Bullseye chuckled at the convenience.

The sound of his cruel baritone instantly made you wet.

“on your back.” He rumbled. Eager to please you laid back onto your pillows, your lip gently caught between your teeth as you blushed. The sight made him growl as he crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself between your legs. His proximity making your heart race as you smelled something coppery and pine scented coming from him.

Bullseye drew a sharp breath as he felt the warmth radiating from your body, his sockets roaming you in the dimness of the darkened room. You were even more tempting and attractive up close. He could smell nutmeg and traces of caramel on you as he leaned down to inhale against your throat. 

You were nothing like how he’d dreamt.

You were better.

A pitiful moan slipped from your lips as his hands came up to grope at your chest roughly, his hands rolling and kneading at your breasts as he continued to move and inhale your scent from your hair. His touch was rough and clumsy. Almost felt uncertain as they gradually moved to pet along your side and over your stomach. The tips of his phalanges drawing unseen circles and patterns across your flesh.

It was causing electric jolts of excitement and anxious shivers to course through you, making your skin simultaneously hot and flushed, clammy and cold. Vaguely you felt a small voice of protest in the back of your thoughts but quickly silenced it as you enjoyed the way his tongue brushed up the valley of your chest, how his hands settled on your hips leisurely.

You brought your hands up to touch him and jumped as you felt his hand shoot up abruptly to grip your wrist, his smile a tight grimace of annoyance and indifference. The voice tried to speak again but once more it went ignored as the monster leaned down to capture your bottom lip in his teeth, the sensation of his canines and incisors pulling at it coiling the taunt arousal that had spiked within you. When he released it you could feel just how swollen it was as you ran your tongue across it.

“don’t touch.” Bullseye remarked. You nodded and clenched at the bed sheets as he released your wrist to nip at your shoulder and gradually down your side. With a pleased groan he sucked at the arch of your hip and you had to fight not to run your hands across the back of his skull. The sensation causing butterflies to flutter in your stomach.

Bullseye slowed as he reached your thighs and parted them.

The voice inside you screamed and you found your legs snapping shut. 

The skeleton looked up at you with a glare and suddenly your legs were up and arched, held by an invisible force you couldn’t see. You swallowed dryly. You didn’t know why you reacted that way, you were liking how the monster was making you feel.

“Sorry--”

“shut up. no speaking.” Your mouth locked closed as your eyes widened at his commanding tone. He merely looked at you for a long moment before directing his gaze back down to your exposed entrance. It was so wet and tight looking that it made him take a sharp breath through his nasal cavity. And he groaned as soon as the scent of your sex hit him.

Bullseye felt his magic spin and form rapidly in his shorts, ready and feverish to claim you. As he pulled down the band of the garment around his crests he could only feel a familiar rush of exhilaration close to when he’d go in for the kill, when he’d drain the life from a person’s eyes. It made his bones heat and rattle as he positioned himself. This was it he was about to--

He heard you whimper.

Slowly he looked up and found your eyes staring at him expectantly...with tears running from the corners down your cheeks. A sharp pulse hit his chest, made him gasp as his soul stuttered and flickered. _This was wrong on so many levels--_

_He wanted nothing more than to get his dick wet--_

_You weren’t in control of your feelings--_

_You were going to die anyway might as well--_

Bullseye mentally fought within himself, the glowing circle on his chest flashing rapidly to a heart shape before reverting. You felt your mind start to clear and blinked as your thoughts caught up to you. You were nude, with your legs suspended and spread, and there was a skeleton monster on top of you--

Who looked like he was in pain. The pull of your soul caused understanding and sympathy to encroach, blocking out the fear and nausea you had felt starting to build.

Bullseye looked up with a snarl and froze as his sockets locked with your eyes. Slowly you reached forward as if reaching out to a rabid dog. He didn’t move as he stared at you, your fingers moving closer till they brushed the side of his mandible. They were so soft and warm. An eyelight lit up in his left socket and he looked down at your still exposed center.

“I forgive you.” His head snapped up to look at you and the irony of the situation hit him as he focused on your chest. You were a kindness soul. A perpetual well of endless kindness and mercy. His soul continued to flicker tearing him between wanting so badly to continue and to back off. He looked back down as his magic throbbed in silent urge and he--

Couldn’t resist.

Bullseye lined up with you again and pressed the tip of his cock against the hot tightness that promised blessed relief and ecstasy, running his head painfully slowly up to your clit and down, gradually working his way between your wet lips. 

You panted at how your walls instinctively clenched in anticipation even as you screwed your eyes shut. He felt so hard and slick as he soaked his length with your juices that you moaned and whimpered at just how wonderful yet violating it felt. You didn’t ask for this situation nor had you chosen it but your body and mind still clouded with lust and need that left you shaking.

Bullseye gave you another passing glance before pressing in...and stopping as he hand came up to rub the length of his cock. As much as he wanted to be inside you he couldn’t do it, he was many things but in his somewhat right state of mind he couldn’t commit to the full act of--it was still a violation but not as bad as it could be--it was barely any different from being inside you honestly who was he kidding--so hot he just needed to get off--he was so fucking weak for not straight up pounding into you--

You stared in shock as he proceeded to jerk himself off, the end of his cock hugged by your folds but not submerged within your core as he rubbed and stroked. Once more your eyes lifted to see how the glowing symbol on his chest fuzzed and flickered like white noise as his pace increased. A whine of frustration made you focus on his face as he snarled and growled angrily, thick lines of viscous black running like waterfalls down his cheeks.

Bullseye was close and he was going to cum hard and then he could leave--oh how easy it would be to sink in at the last second barely on the cusp--damnit you weren’t even protesting, you were being so well behaved--he’d bet you’d be just as good as he sawed into your neck--you deserved to feel good too--reward--_grateful so grateful_\--_reward, touch_\---

You gasped as he reached with his free hand to rub against the sensitive bud at the top of your vulva, his pace just as quick and short as his strokes. It gave the impression of being fucked without actually doing it and you felt your breath come in short gasps as he drew you close to the end. Rolling wave after wave of pulsing heat and shivering tides of static surged through you and your hips bucked under the blind rush of it. 

Bullseye almost slipped inside at how you moved your body and the threat of entry was enough to make him reach his climax. His bones compressing at the joints and then expanding as his magic shot out into you while his hands continued to move. You felt his magic pour in and it was like vibrations as it clashed and coated your depths, pulling you into a loud yet soundless void of euphoria. It took what felt like an eternity to return to reality for the both of you.

Bullseye panted lightly as his soul flickered once and then twice before falling back into a circle, the invisible bonds on your legs vanishing as the glow of his soul bathed you. Silently you looked at each other and you felt your heart thunder viciously as he smirked at you. His grin going wide and lifting at the corners as he stood.

He readjusted his shorts and when he spoke his tone was ominous.

“can’t wait for a repeat performance.” You gulped and could only lay there as he vanished. It sounded like that wasn't going to be the last you saw of the monster.

The new goal in Bullseye's mind was to find a human worthy of replacing you as his project. He had future plans for you, one of them involving what method he’d use to smuggle you out of the timeline and into his possession permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of Gore, Dub/Non Consent, Brainwashing
> 
> Killer Sans belongs to rahafwabas


	9. Breeding *Dusty (Dusttale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not obsessed with Dusty I am not--  
*21 pages later*  
I have a problem -_-  
Honestly this should've just been a one shot on it's own...
> 
> _What am I doing with my life?_
> 
> Also I tried to write him soft?  
I hope you have an Egg-citing time :P  
UGH...

Dusty had no interest in you.

At least he thought he didn’t at first. But he watched as you interacted with the others; smiles and laughter following wherever you passed. The other versions of himself tainted by LV even seemed to have a lightness about them that hadn't been there before your presence in their lives.

It left him curious. 

So he found himself lingering at gatherings where he would’ve normally left after about five minutes just at a chance of interacting with you. Gradually he began to enjoy your soft words and gentle looks. It was a sharp contrast to the voices that would occasionally rear their ugly tones and murmurs in his head. Occasionally drowned by the ever present snark and bitterness his brother offered from his new ghostly existence by his side.

Sometimes when the night got too dark, too lonely he’d imagine a passing smile from you or even a word offered to fill the ever suffocating silence. And it made him better. Made him able to resist drowning in his own self loathing and temptation to utter destroy and eviscerate whatever he could get his hands on.

He started to understand his other alternates better because of it. 

Because of you.

Slowly he started developing relationships with them. A laugh here became an inside joke to be shared with a wink, a remark was no longer received with caution but with a playful indifference, he was even invited to more gatherings and meals. 

It was to the point that the energetic alters and brothers would purposely seek him out just to check on his health if he didn’t show up like expected, lure him from an encroaching mental isolation with friendly prompting and companionship.

Even on his worst days when he was destructive the love and friendship that had been cultivated with the others had earned him an endless well of support and comfort during those times. Classic’s brother had been with him once and merely watched patiently as Dusty had torn countless trees, wrecked more than half his cabin. 

Once he was finished he’d been offered a warm cider and blanket. They had watched a Disney marathon together for hours after. And though that wasn’t Dusty’s cup of tea, it was still appreciated. 

And it had all been because of you.

He was happy, complacent. Dusty was finally an equal with everyone and you smiled at him, treated him as fairly as you did anyone else. There was no show of inequality or favoritism in your actions that he normally would’ve expected. Especially considering he was a murderer and you were a nurse.

You were both on very opposite ends of the moral spectrum from each other. 

But everyday was just as good as the last, just as invigorating and full of peace that he hadn’t ever expected to have. Felt he ever deserved. 

The voices eventually stopped.

He had sobbed his corrupted soul ragged in pure blessed relief. His brother also stopped being so hateful, had even comforted him. Dusty could’ve dusted in the flood of joy and love that had hit him in that moment.

Coming to this timeline, being trapped here had been the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world...not even for a reset in his own timeline. 

That being said he hadn’t expected to ever see what he had that morning when he’d made an impromptu visit to the house of his alternates.

It had come as a surprise the first muffled moan he’d heard as he’d teleported into the living room. Then he’d smelled it, a faint spike of heated musk and pheromones. His brows had furrowed as he thought that perhaps his alternate Red had brought home another female to copulate with. 

Then he heard the second moan and he had purposefully been listening for it. 

That moan was in your voice. 

Dusty had frozen in place. His head slowly turning as he sought out the source and locking mismatched colored eyelights on the door to the laundry room. He glanced around to see if any of the others had been nearby but found he was truly alone. Languidly he walked over to where he heard your pleasured cries and his sockets widened as he peered through the slightly cracked door. 

Classic had you pinned against the washing machine bent over with your voluptuous ass in the air. His shorts pulled down as he slapped and pounded into you from behind.

Classic chuckled as you let out a louder and slightly strangled cry.

“shh, you don’t want one of the others walking in do you? after all you’re supposed to be stretch’s today.” You didn’t answer directly instead giving a thickened huff as he gave a harsh thrust that moved the washer about an inch beneath you. 

Dusty couldn’t look away. The sight of a transparent red in his peripheral alerting him to his ghostly sibling’s presence who was no doubt also watching.

“fuck you’re tight,” Classic moaned. “idea of getting knocked up make you that excited?” You let out a hiss as your legs tried to spread impossibly wider for the cyan colored cock that continued to piston in and out of your swollen folds. Dusty felt his bones heating up as his magic surged painfully in a way it hadn’t for several years now. His eyelights honing in on your face as you spoke with a breathless tone.

“I-i’m excited? N-not the one--_ah_ cutting into another’s turn--” Your words slid into a moan as Classic gripped your hair and pulled you up to his chest, his other hand holding onto your hip hard enough Dusty could see a bruise already forming.

Classic lapped at your neck and Dusty found himself wondering what you tasted like.

“admit it, you were happy i snuck in here. really walking around bra-less, what a tease.” You groaned at how derogatory Classic’s words sounded and Dusty felt his shorts _strain_.

He had to shortcut out of there. It was far too tempting to just waltz in and attempt to claim you for himself. Which left him confused as he spawned into his living room, falling to his sofa in a daze as his thoughts swirled in his head. 

Dusty was sure that he hadn’t been romantically attracted to you.

But as he envisioned how flushed your skin had been, how laced with ecstasy the moans coming from your obviously kiss swollen lips had sounded…

_How utterly regretful he felt having not stayed to watch your climax…_

Had you been fucking Classic this whole time? Been fucking the others?

The thought left him suddenly feeling bitter. 

Was that why everyone looked so enraptured with you? Had you been spreading your legs so wantonly that, that, was what had tamed his LV carrying alters as well? And he had been content with light humorous exchanges and the occasional almost flirty innocent grin. 

Dusty had never felt like such a fool.

Not even when he’d learned the brat had never intended on being everyone’s friend from the get go. Had purposefully fallen with the belief in the monsters existence with a goal of endless genocide just for fun.

Dusty had forgotten how fucked humans were.

“Sounds To Me Like You’re Jealous Brother.” Dusty’s eyelights shifted from between his phalanges up to the ghostly apparition of his sibling with a sneer.

“‘m not _jealous_.” Paps hummed.

“Really? I Admit I Would Be. She Did Look So Beautiful Bent Over Like That.” Dusty let out a frustrated growl as he leaned fully back against the couch and averted his eyelights to pretend his brother’s ghostly visage wasn’t currently leaning close to him, orange glowing sockets teasing maliciously.

“Tell Me, Is Your Cock Still The Same Cyan As It Was Before The LV?” 

“the fuck bro.” Dusty grumbled with a grimace. Paps looked smug.

“I Was Simply Curious...About How Easy It Possibly Was To Imagine It Was Yours Instead Of Classic’s Inside Her.” Dusty leveled a withering glare at the floating skull. 

He loved his brother, truly he did. There wasn’t a single night that passed that didn’t leave him waking up in a cold sweat mid scream as he recalled driving his bones through Papyrus’s body.

But right now he grudgingly found himself wanting to repeat the blasphemous action. Dusty’s eyelights shifted towards the door as he instinctively felt the tell signs of a monster soul and the amount of Exp accumulated within. Seemed the berry had stopped to pay a visit.

The doorbell rang.

Dusty looked back up at Paps as he stood.

“i love ya bro.” His words though affectionate were enough of a warning to the entity to keep his mouth shut. Paps knew there wasn’t truly anything that his brother could do to him but he relented all the same. Unlike his living brother he wasn’t a complete sadist.

Blue was enthusiastic as Dusty answered the door, his smile stretched widely in greeting. The taller monster looked down at him dully before simply shifting to the side and allowing his alternate entry. Once Blue was well passed the doorway Dusty lazily let the heavy door swing shut with a click before sauntering back over to the couch where he once more fell into the cushions. 

Blue blinked as he stared at him silently, his smile faltering in one corner. 

Apparently Dusty had forgotten something again.

“blue.” He prompted. His alter went to speak only to frown. Dusty tensed habitually. Blue may have been a Papyrus in attitude and essence but he still retained the Sans trait to read body language and faces. 

“WHATEVER SEEMS TO BE THE MATTER?” Dusty winced slightly at the other monster’s booming voice. Honestly he couldn’t figure out how Blue ever managed to get his baritone that loud. He had witnessed Sans try once in a drunken stupor only for the original’s voice to crack like broken glass.

“don’t know what you mean.” Blue frowned which in turn made Dusty do so as well. Frowning looked odd and out of place on the monster.

“FIRST OF ALL, YOU DIDN’T SHOW UP FOR OUR OUTING TO THE CITY TODAY. YOU’VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS FOR THE PAST MONTH.” 

“ah, you mean the field trip _classic_ finally permitted me to have.” He hadn’t meant for his tone to sound so bitter. Blue caught it.

“DID YOU TWO GET INTO ANOTHER FIGHT? WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TALK TO Y/N ABOUT IT? SHE’S GOOD AT PUTTING CLASSIC INTO PLACE.” It warmed Dusty’s bones to hear how Blue was automatically on his side. There was a point in time that the mere hint of a conflict with Dusty between any of the others no matter who was wrong or right would’ve ended with the whole household raiding his cottage.

But the warmth quickly faded as he recalled the position he’d found you in. 

“i’m sure she is.” He said too casually. Blue’s bony brows furrowed. 

“What Are You Implying?” Ah, there it was. 

Hostility. 

If there was anything to be said for this skeleton it was how notoriously devoted he was to you. Dusty went carefully neutral as he locked mismatched scarlet and tinged sapphire with dual ceruleans. 

“do you fuck y/n?” The silence was heavy as Blue stared at him. Gradually Blue’s face lit up in a small blush as his smile came back.

“I Wouldn’t Call It THAT Per Say.” He mumbled. “But Yes, Y/n Is In A Polyamory Relationship With The Household That She Entered Fairly Recently. So We Do Make Love Fairly Often.” Dusty narrowed his sockets.

“how recently?” Blue’s smile and blush both dropped as he looked at his murderous version carefully.

“Last Week. She Made It Known That She’s At A Point In Her Life That She’d Like To Have Children.” Dusty was taken aback as Blue’s statement settled on him. A whirlwind of questions picked up in his mind as he thought back on Sans’s words when he’d been riding you into the washer. What he had thought was simple sex kink talk was actual motive. 

Blue looked away for a moment in unease at having realized you hadn’t mentioned anything to Dusty before sighing and moving to sit beside his silent double. Dusty had to resist jolting at the sudden proximity. He was still getting used to the others comfortable closeness after having been kept at a physical distance and alone for so long. 

Blue smiled apologetically before explaining.

“It Turns Out Y/n Is Incapable Of Having Children By Human Methods.” Dusty raised a bony brow at the hidden insinuation behind those words.

“so she’s tried this before.” Blue sighed.

“She...Was Successful Once But She Miscarried. Hasn’t Tried Since Till Now. Once Alphys Informed Her That A Conception Based On Magic Might Have A Higher Success Rate, Y/n Suddenly Became Rather Eager And So We All Jointly Offered.” 

“don’t see what that has to do with having a relationship.” Dusty couldn’t understand the need to be involved romantically with any of them let alone more than just one of the skeletons if the whole purpose was simply getting pregnant. 

“Really?” Blue deadpanned at Dusty.

It took a great deal of restraint not to lash out at Paps as he snickered above his head. The truth was that Dusty could but he didn’t want to admit it. It would have only angered rather than annoyed him that you had been open with the others and included them in the offer. 

A week.

Not once had this been brought up to him even casually.

Maybe he wasn’t on such equal terms as he’d assumed.

“Dusty.” He had started to stare off to the side as his magic boiled angrily at the wayward thought, but at Blue’s gentle coaxing refocused on him. His heterochromic eyelights slightly uneven in size. 

Dusty almost thought he’d heard a faint whisper for a moment.

“We All Agreed To This As A Shared Household. Being All Involved With Her When We All Love Her Was A Compromise. This Way Any Children She Conceives Will Have A Family To Help Support Them. And So Y/n Doesn’t Feel Forced To Choose Only One Of Us. She Loves Us All Equally Even You.” He could have laughed at the absurdity of that statement. If it wasn’t for the sudden rush of cold that permeated his bones.

“has a way of showing it.” Blue smiled brightly as he stood to his feet.

“I’M SURE IF YOU TALK TO HER EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT JUST FINE! TRUST ME SHE ASKS AFTER YOU CONSTANTLY IF YOU ARE EVER LATE OR ABSENT LONG.” Dusty eyed his alternate as he walked over to the cabin door where he paused with his hand on the handle before looking back at him.

“You’re Not Alone My Friend, Don’t Think The Worst.” His mismatched eyelights looked down at his silver dusted slippers before looking back up with a faint nod. 

Blue’s grin went so wide it looked as if there wouldn’t be room for his sockets on his skull.

“I WILL TELL THE OTHERS OUR TRIP WILL HAVE TO BE RESCHEDULED.” Dusty was silent as Blue threw him a wave over his shoulder before the cabin door snapped shut behind the other monster’s retreating form. 

He didn’t move or speak as he let the information he’d just learned sink in. Paps eyed him.

“Well Now You Know Exactly What Is Going On. How Will You Proceed?” He didn’t respond. 

How was he supposed to react to this? The fact you had started this whole thing without including him still stung. Then again he hadn’t ever given you just cause to believe he’d ever been interested in you as anything more than platonic.

Which he hadn’t been.

Until he’d caught his original balls deep inside you.

He finally let it out, the thoughts and feelings he’d been struggling on rather or not to repress. They hit him like a bullet, cut into him like a knife as his soul throbbed painfully within him. He could only imagine what those plump lips of yours felt like, how soft the flesh on your body would be against his bones... 

<strike>how wet and searing your cunt would be around his magical dick</strike>

Dusty...was going to have you.

“how else? y/n wants to get knocked up, i’ll give her exactly what she wants.” Paps frowned.

“And How Do You Plan To Impregnate Her With Your Degree Of Tainted Magic? You’ll Kill Her.” His brother had a point. The incredibly high LV in his magic would be so consuming if allowed to fester inside you that you’d be nothing but cinders by the end of your tryst. Unlike the lower LV monsters such as Edge and Red who at most might give a slight burn to your human body.

There was one method he found himself examining.

“there’s a way.” His brother locked his orange sockets on him, a bony brow raising inquisitively. Dusty held up a hand as mauve colored magic swirled in his palm; condensing and coiling till a shimmering sphere formed. 

The outside of it was an opaque white similar to the compact tissue of the bones he summoned but malleable with a muted glimmering center of clouded violet, twisting red and blue melding and splitting like a pulse within.

“What...Is That?” Paps drawled awkwardly as he floated around it. Dusty chuckled.

“it takes a longer conception period, but never fails to provide children if so desired. y/n will be forced to endure carrying it for up to a month but the end result will be what she wants. a child.” He kneaded the orb in his palm gently with his knuckles, watching as it stretched and bowed slightly under the pressure. He continued to rub and squeeze until it was appropriate in size, about the size of a fist.

“the thin boning, heh, i’ve encased it with will also allow my LV ridden magic to remain inside her without it burning through her non magic body, becoming solid once it detaches from me and serving as a point of absorption as we copulate.” Pap’s Sockets widened.

“Brother, Do You Mean To Tell Me That You Just Made An Egg?!” Dusty glanced up with a smirk before undoing his jacket and lifting his shirt. His brother watching fascinated as he rested a hand against his ribs; magic swirling outwards and tracing along bones to gather and solidify into what was his cracked and corrupted soul. 

Dusty groaned upon seeing it. 

What had once been a pure white heart with an aura of blue around it was now a blackened navy with faint scarlet tendrils running through it, and the cracks adorning it leaked nauseous violet ooze like a toxin.

He looked so _filthy_. 

It made him hesitate and start to second guess himself as he stared at the very epicenter of his being. How could he use this...thing to help you conceive? It was horrific, so undeserving to carry on it’s fragmented existence via offspring. 

Then your words echoed in his head, your quiet reassurances that he was more than what he had made of himself. Was more than his LV. You gave him back sanity. Giving you a little one of your own was the _least_ he could do.

He took a breath and closed his sockets as he steadied himself before slowly bringing up the egg he had created, watching as his soul stretched and engulfed it, sending shivers of hot lava like pleasure through the magic leylines coursing his body. He grunted and panted weakly as his soul settled and sunk back into his ribs from once it came. Paps looked at him wearily. 

“Have You Ever Done This Before?” Dusty gathered himself and looked at his brother tiredly. He’d need to rest before seeking you out, forming and absorbing it to be used later had taken a lot out of him. It’s gestation in his soul would also need to take about an hour to become viable, he could use the time to sleep.

“nope. but i know that’s how we were made. so it’ll work.” He could see the curiosity in his brother’s face but that was a story they’d have to have another time. 

Dusty couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

He turned sideways and sunk into the sofa, letting the small thrum of what was to be your future child in his chest lull him to sleep.

~~

Finding you was difficult. Usually Dusty hadn’t an issue locating your brightly lit soul if he reached for it, actively sought it out. The determined little thing was like a lighthouse beacon among the faint candles of the monster souls that surrounded it.

So just where the hell were you?

He entered the dining room to see his edgier double sitting with the dance alter from the lake house. Both of them tied in a card game. Dusty didn’t really know Beats that well only that he lived with his brother Bass and the cannibals...and that his rather constant presence had begun to irritate him. 

There were already too many skeletons living on the grounds they didn’t need more trying to invade. Especially ones Dusty suspected were just as interested in you as they were. 

It slowly dawned on him that he’d been referring to the skeletons here and himself as one entity, a team almost. 

You really had done a number on him.

“where’s y/n?” He asked as he walked up to Red’s shoulder, the crimson eyelighted monster looking up casually before glancing back down to his hand. Dusty briefly glanced up at Beats as Red socketballed his cards to see the other monster wave slowly in greeting. He narrowed his sockets and Beats was quick to drop the attempt with a shy blush.

For a supposed dancing prodigy he was strongly withdrawn. 

“at alphy's for some kinda checkup or something.” Red commented absently as he tossed down a pair of twos with a smirk. If there was one downside to being accepted by the house skeletons it was the fact his presence wasn’t truly intimidating to them anymore. There was a time Dusty could recall fondly when everyone would’ve frozen in place and given him their undivided attention.

Now the alters like Red barely paused to give him the information he usually sought. Forcing him to ask more questions than had once been necessary. It was clear he was looking for you and yet he had been given a half-assed answer. 

Typical.

“when’s she due back?” Dusty asked with mild irritation.

“classic and stretch are set to get her here soon.” Beats answered quietly as he tossed down a royal flush making Red curse. That was all Dusty needed to hear.

The red and black alter huffed as he watched his chips get dragged away, his eyelights glaring as Beats snickered. With a sigh he turned to fully look at Dusty even as he secretly blamed the psychopath for his loss.

“why ya--” Red cut off as he noticed where Dusty had been standing was now empty. “askin’...” He glanced over at Beats who only shrugged in response. Red would’ve considered the sudden disappearing act weird but his mind was too focused on earning his rent back.

“two outta three!” He shouted as he banged a fist onto the table.

~~

“Well, according to your soul scans it looks as if you haven’t conceived yet.” Alphys muttered apologetically. You sighed weakly as you stared down at the colored xray in your hand, your soul displayed on it with it’s normal bright red coloration. 

From what you’d been told a pregnancy would show itself as a second soul trying to develop within your own and being half monster it would start off white before settling on a specific trait.

And there wasn’t an ounce of white in sight.

You felt a deep pit of anxiety settle in your chest. Would you be unable to conceive even with magic? You were being diligent; every time you engaged with one of the skeletons you’d lay with your legs in the air often spending at least an hour chatting or cuddling while doing so. 

You’d changed up your diet to be healthier. _Geez it was insane how much you missed pizza_. Had even started taking vitamins meant to help with ovulation. Having multiple partners at least one of them should’ve been able to get you pregnant…

Unless you were just simply barren.

“We’ve been at this for a week now, nonstop. I’ve barely had time to rest with the boy’s enthusiasm to help me out with this.” You muttered softly as you stared blankly at the scan. Alphys frowned.

“All I can say is keep trying. Make sure you do rest too, it’ll help your body take better if you’re not sleep deprived.” You nodded still feeling numb inside at the possibility that children just may not be in the cards for you. 

You didn’t have to have kids. But you really wanted them. At least one. 

Something about the idea of having someone that carried a bit of yourself in them and that of another you loved warmed your soul. The idea of being able to raise and teach someone so innocent and naive the brightness of the world often overlooked in it’s harsh reality called to a primal part of you. 

You wanted to be a mother, you had even considered adoption. But unfortunately you’d have to give up living with the skeletons in order to qualify and you loved them too much to simply walk away. 

They were your family, your life. 

You wanted to expand on those things not take away from it.

You forced a smile as you looked up at Alphys. Poor lizard had begun to wring her hands nervously. She wasn’t as shy as when you’d first met her, in fact she didn’t really stutter anymore. Her wife Undyne instilled a strong confidence in her. These were two people you wouldn’t have met if not for the monsters back home, wouldn’t have become good friends with.

Yeah...giving up the boys wasn’t an option. 

Either this worked or this was a dream you’d simply have to put to rest.

“Thanks for helping with this. Seriously I appreciate it.” You couldn’t help but giggle as a blush flared across the lizards face from your gratitude. There were still going to be times her shyness showed through you supposed. 

“y/n.” You were pulled from your thoughts at the unexpected wisp of a voice to find Dusty standing by the door, arms folded as he slouched against the frame. You hadn’t been expecting him to be here. It was still a pleasant surprise though seeing as it’d been a while since seeing the alter last.

“Dusty? What are you doing here?” You asked with a smile. 

He was silent as he appraised you, his eyelights flicking over your form and the scan in your hand. Dusty only needed a glance to be able to tell you hadn’t achieved your goal yet having been familiar with soul reading back in his lab days. The others were probably still using normal methods if he was looking at it correctly, which meant you still had lower odds of success with them than with what he had planned for you.

The absolute pride at his own ingenuity nearly made him cackle madly.

_You’re Way Too Excited About This._ Dusty ignored his brother as he heard a shallow intake of air.

He threw a sideways glance at Alphys and watched as she stiffened. 

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t please him to see he still intimidated some monsters at least. His red and blue eyelights moved from the yellow lizard to land on you, noticing a slight shiver rack your body. Was the hunger he felt at seeing you blatant in his gaze? He tried not to think back at Classic’s magic sliding in and out of you. 

He was about to have you all to himself.

“came to pick you up.” You blinked in confusion and sighed.

“Leave it to Sans to be too lazy to simply come get me.” Dusty grunted but didn’t speak further. If the conclusion you had reached would permit him to take you so be it. He wasn’t going to correct it. Your skin was shinier than normal, you must’ve showered today. And the top you had on...Suddenly he was all too aware of things he hadn’t bothered to pay attention to before.

It was odd how intensely he was staring at you, you hadn’t seen him watch you so carefully since you’d first met. Back when he’d been considering you a threat or a victim. His eyes had calculatingly roamed you just as they were doing now. It was a bit unnerving but you silently reminded yourself that Dusty wasn’t that monster anymore.

He hadn’t been for a long time now.

“Well guess I better go.” Alphys eyed Dusty before nodding and pulling you into a hug. Her grip slightly shaky as you returned the embrace. You pulled apart and exchanged another smile with her before turning to Dusty...and stilling. 

He was staring at you so strongly that you could see the colors of his eyelights whirling, their size and density slightly expanding as they hazed. That wasn’t the same look he’d been wearing a second ago. It was like it had changed in the time you’d looked away. Dusty’s attention had never been on you so fiercely before. 

He held out a hand to you and your breath caught in your throat. You couldn’t place it but something felt off, different. It wasn’t a foreboding sense of fear or danger like you remembered feeling at one point with this particular skeleton. 

No it felt...sexual. 

You mentally shook your head. This was Dusty. He didn’t look at you lustfully like Red did, didn’t flirt like Blue and Stretch, didn’t so much as give you small terms of endearment like Papyrus and Edge. He didn’t tease and and stare at you like Sans.

But the look he was currently giving you was awfully close. 

You swallowed down the excitement and quelled the butterflies in your stomach. 

You had to just be imagining it. 

You’d been getting laid so much recently you were just looking at the world with sexually pink tinted glasses. Soothing your paranoia you reached to take his offered hand, however as soon as your fingers laced with his doubt flooded you.

His thumb had brushed your hand _sensually_.

Dusty look positively smug as he pulled you through the void.

~~

Sans and Stretch exchanged a look as Alphys finished speaking.

“Well shit.” Stretch drawled with a shrug. 

Sans ran a hand down his face.

~~

You frowned at the foreign environment; wooden walls and a messy bed coming clear in your adjusting vision. The sunlight outside obscured by blackout curtains thrown absently over the only window in the room.

“This isn't the house, is this your room?” You questioned as you turned to the dust stained monster curiously. You jumped at how close he suddenly was, a hand of his slowly coming up to caress the side of your face in an unusual tenderness.

“Dusty?” Dusty chuckled humorlessly. His hand drifted down as it traced along your throat, the other rising to slide under your shirt and up to just beneath where your ribs sat. You were so supple and smooth beneath his hands.

“Wait…” He paused at the hesitance in your voice, a brief flash of annoyance flickering in his discolored eyelights as he came back from his reverie. He had been enjoying the way your skin prickled in reaction to him.

“am i not allowed to touch you?” You didn’t protest as your heart rate sped up. You had no problem with him touching you it was just...you weren’t prepared for the way he was doing it. A skittish pass of you tongue over your lips drew his heated gaze. 

“i know you want children y/n.” He whispered lowly as his mouth moved close to yours barely within an inch of connecting. 

You looked at him questioningly for a moment before the thought that one of the others having told him crossed your mind. Honestly you thought he wouldn’t have cared. It was unexpected how he was acting now, you had never gotten the faintest hint that he could want you in that manner.

“i can help you just like them,” He drawled as the hand that had settled at the base of your neck shifted, a single phalange tenderly running along your collarbone before lifting to cup a breast with a firm squeeze. 

You drew a sharp breath. 

“i can guarantee you’ll get pregnant.” He growled as the eyelights in his sockets flickered lustfully.

It was so tempting to just give in to him. To let him have his way with you. How his voice, cracked from faded insanity, dipped and smoothed out like velvet as he spoke to you made a fire simmer within that left you gasping. But the others hadn’t agreed to Dusty being a part of this. The last thing you wanted was to break the delicately formed bridge that had been built between Dusty and his alters.

“I think we should talk about this with the others first.” He gave a rueful look.

“you didn’t talk to me about it.” You felt a wave of guilt hit you at his words. Then his grip on your body where he held you tightened. His tone was cold as he carefully looked at you. 

“is there something you’re not telling me?” You stiffened in confusion but he read it as something else, his eyelights suddenly enlarging and shrinking opposite of each other in the way his mania once made itself known. His grip got tighter and it took all of your willpower to remain still. It had been a long time since you’d been exposed to his unpredictability.

“...i thought you didn’t care that i had LV.” Dusty mused with a suspicious tilt of his head. 

“or does it only matter in this case? are you afraid i’ll give you a corrupt little abomination?” You locked up as anger surged through you and glared at him defiantly. His sockets widened.

“No. I don’t think that Dusty. Don’t _ever_ say that again.” He felt a warmth in his body that was more than arousal at how bitter your tone sounded. As if the mere idea that he repulsed you offended you. As if he meant more to you than that and you were willing to put anyone in their place if they so much as hinted at it, even him. 

It made his soul oscillate in his bones.

You barely blinked before your clothing had vanished, Dusty’s eyelights readjusting to similar sizes and hazing as his hold on you loosened back to a clutch laced with desire and fondness. It filled you with relief even as it made your blood pound against your skin in a flush.

“then,” His voice went husky as he backed you into the bed, stalling as it bumped the back of your legs. Dusty’s hands moved to your hips where he squeezed them and let a faint rumble echo from his chest as he pointedly panned your body before snapping his gaze back up to yours. 

He ran a mauve colored tongue along his teeth.

“how about you lay down…” You felt wet arousal run down your core as he pushed you back, your body falling with a light bounce onto the mattress. Your breath caught in your lungs at how hungry he looked.

Dusty moved slowly like a predator as he climbed onto the bed. His sockets narrowing darkly as he stilled above you, ran his hands deliberately up your calves and to your thighs where his touch became suddenly rough. You moaned as he pried your legs apart and pulled you down to where you were fully pinned beneath him.

“and spread those legs for me.” He snarled as you felt him grind an obviously clothed bulge against you. It made hot shivers spiral out from your center to the tips of your fingers as you obediently widened your legs further. It allowed him to press even closer to you and his eyelights lingered as he watched your lips trying to wrap around him through his shorts.

You were so hot and wet against him it made his tainted soul thrum in excitement as he watched the quickly growing wet spot spread slowly along the black fabric. Already ready to receive him were you?

“damn you’re fucking perfect, barely touched you and you’re soaked. been wanting me too have you? should’ve just said so.” You whimpered and rolled your hips drawing a grunt from him. 

A skeletal hand shot up and wrapped around your throat, it’s grip lax as if to feel the pulse beneath it’s hold as Dusty leaned down and captured your mouth. You instantly groaned and he chuckled as his tongue begged for entrance, the faint glowing appendage passing along your bottom lip in a savory trail that left you shaking.

Your hands came up to grip his wrist, his fingers flexing once in silent question until you opened your mouth to him. Dusty claimed the offering in a heartbeat, his magic entering and twinning with your own pink and tender sliver in a battle of dominance. His pants were hot and his movements needy as he stole your breath and bucked against you.

Passion was the last thing you’d ever thought in conjunction with the violent skeleton.

The kiss broke as he pulled away nearly causing you to protest until you felt a phalange plunge into the heat at the apex of your legs. It made you whine and squirm as he curled and stroked your slicked walls. Made cool iciness and blazing fire chase and tangle along your skin. 

The hand on your throat gave a slight squeeze as he bowed his head and ran his tongue in a figure eight across a pert nipple, before nipping the valley between both luscious mounds to flick the other hardened bud. 

You arched into him and it made his bones heat up with quickly enthused magic.

“do you want me y/n?” He growled as he rutted against a thigh, how wet his shorts were acting like lube as his concealed length glided along you.

“Yes!” You cried out as you felt his fingers scissor apart, stretching and preparing you for his entrance. Dusty hummed.

“good, gonna get you nice and swollen,” He nipped at an earlobe. “you won’t be able to move for months when i’m finished.” You swore you could climax just on his promising voice and wandering fingers alone. And it was so disappointing when you felt him withdraw from you but it didn’t last long as you finally saw him pull his shorts down.

He was fucking huge.

His marbled blue and purple magic wasn’t as long as some of the other alter’s cocks but it’s girth was nearly as big as your forearm. And where the others had human like balls at the base Dusty had a knot as big as a baseball. 

You very quickly believed that not moving for months comment.

He watched as your eyes widened and nuzzled into your hair while giving your neck a reassuring squeeze. It was cute how shocked you looked, even more adorable at how you noticed the difference in his anatomy with slightly parted lips. The knot was going to come in handy for his plans.

“take a deep breath.” He cooed as he ran the tip of it along your slit, letting your wetness coat him. Your folds felt like warm satin as he slowly wedged them apart and it took everything not to simply force himself inside you. 

Dusty couldn’t believe he hadn’t desired you sooner. 

Upon hearing your intake of air he started to push in. His head alone gave a burn that bordered painful causing you to jerk. He automatically stilled and looked up at your face, the intensity in which he observed you bringing a blush to your cheeks. Dusty winked with a smirk before pushing in another inch. 

It was a slow going pattern; he’d advance and freeze in place the moment you showed any signs of discomfort. Give an experimental squeeze of your fragile neck prompting you to breath and then slide in further. It was a chilling relief once he fully seated himself, you were stretched beyond normal limits to the point each throb of his magic sent quaking sparks up to your hips.

And then you felt him continue to push, steadily beginning to rock his hips as your entrance strained to accommodate more. He was trying to push his knot into you and it blurred the limits of your endurance. You choked and Dusty once more froze in place to assess you.

“I-I don’t think it’ll fit.” You gasped. He looked at you for a moment before chuckling as he placed a kiss to your sweaty forehead. You were already damp with exertion and he hadn’t even truly started yet. His baritone came out promising.

“it’ll fit.” Swallowing nervously you spread your legs as far as you could to aid him, feeling reassured as he gave another gentle flex of his fingers before continuing to rock and grind into you. It felt so large and the way your lips separated and rubbed filled you with anxiety even as you felt his length working your walls to give gratuitous doses of endorphins.

You wanted to trust him to know better, you really did but the more you stretched the more you began to shake worriedly. It was too much, you were going to break--

Your body finally gave and his knot entered with an audible pop as he hissed. You were so full that your core tried to futilely clench as it throbbed in time with his magic, weakly spasmed as it burned and ached pleasantly. You hadn’t realized the limits your sex could go to and it was intoxicating.

“damn...so this is what i was missing. no wonder classic couldn’t help but to plow you in the washroom.” Your blush ignited down to your shoulders.

“You saw that?” Dusty snickered and you felt a tug before feeling a push into you, the girth of his size and length barely moved but still sent shocks and mind numbing rapture through you causing the already pooling heat in your gut to overflow to blissful. A sharp gasp echoed out as his hands moved to cup your breasts.

“heard it, much as classic and i don’t get along, have to agree you are loud...tight too.” Dusty picked up a rhythm as he bent to suck at your chest, half stifled thrusts blending in time with each kiss and lewd lick he delivered with a groan. You gripped at the mattress above your head as your other hand curled into Dusty’s hood, trying to find leverage as he dragged your sanity out from under you.

It was when Dusty felt his magic hitting a peak, his soul sinking with heaviness, that he focused his magic engulfed within you to taper, the head coiling and shrinking to a dulled needle thin tip. He prodded against the tiny opening he knew to exist at the end of your canal and grinned at how it shifted, the surrounding walls flexing outward.

It was the most bizarre feeling you’d ever had during sex, how his once all encompassing girth suddenly narrowed and you felt something poke at the entrance to your cervix. It made you tense and grab his shoulders. Things were not meant to penetrate there. At least that was what science had told you in biology. The skeleton didn’t seem to care though as you felt another prod and then a slip--

“fuck, you’re so open for me~” Dusty moaned as he felt the tapered end of his cock easily slide in an inch to the precariously small opening to your inner depths. It was hot and searing. You whined, almost shouted at how fucking amazing it felt. All logic told you it should’ve been painful but it was nothing short of ethereal. 

Dusty shuddered as he felt his soul manifest and fall down into his pubic bone, connecting at the base of his knot as it engorged and squeezed it’s precious load into his length. He had to grit his teeth at how his bones shook and trembled as the egg at first rested within his base, palpitating as it gathered his liquid magic in a gated flood behind it. 

He felt like he was going to break, shatter into fragmented specks of bone and dust with how utterly weak and pleasured his body felt as the burden started to move outward. It was out of his control how his body made him rock and thrust licentiously in primal urge all in a blind drive to help ease his reproductive spring into you.

You entered levels of ecstasy and euphoria that didn’t have a word to describe it as you felt something as big as Dusty’s knot begin to slide down your walls, slowly stretching and nudging passed them in halted jerky rhythm under his thrusts. Was--was that--

“oh fuck!” Dusty spat through gritted teeth, his eyelights morphing into mismatched sizes as his face broke out into a brilliant purple glow and mauve colored saliva begin to run down the side of his suddenly manic grin. Normally that look was a warning sign for you, but for some reason it only made you arch further into him and roll your hips. 

He growled approvingly as he fell forward, his arms wrapping and pressing you tightly against him as he shoved his face harshly into the bend of your neck. Dusty was nothing but a ball of rapid thrusting and primal noises as you felt the object slide ever closer to your womb. His voice came out a strangled rasp as he began muttering curses and blasphemies between his pants and grunts.

“gonna get you so fucking pregnant--you have no idea--**stars**\--_you want my egg bad don’t you bet you fucking do_\--” Every clench and spasm of your walls pulled and drug the egg further down his tapered length, making his bones heat up and constrict, loosen at the joints rapidly with each rhapsodic inch. 

“take it, take my egg y/n!” You felt it the moment your womb began to open and give; his parcel large and hot making you jolt as you felt drumming pulses from the opening to your womb that only increased the more it accommodated. 

“Dusty--yes please--Please!” You were so lost in your own desperate whirlwind of emotions his words barely registered, all you could do was beg for him, call out his name. You desperately needed his climax, needed that bundle that was his essence promising you all that you had truly desired for years.

“you want it don’t you--all you have to do is _cum_\--cum and it’s all yours!” Dusty growled as he felt the bulk of the egg exit the end of his cock straight into you, the magic threads still tying him to it remaining in place and forcing the tip of himself to stay securely inside. All that was needed now was your climax, one good soul shaking spasm to detach it and send him over the edge.

“_c’mon it’s right there_\--you know you **want** to.” He growled as he ran his tongue along your neck, continuing to thrust and causing the egg still bound to him to rub you in a way you’d never been stimulated before. You felt your stretched walls clench as your orgasm reached it’s breaking point.

“Dusty!” You cried his name as your grip on his shoulders tightened, your fingers curling into the fabric of his dust stained jacket till your knuckles whitened. He groaned and let out a sharp cry as he felt the egg detach with an obscene jerk, his magic gushing out like a ruptured pipeline to fertilize just as your womb closed around it. 

It burned, god it _scorched_, like someone had poured lava into your center--but all too soon you felt a surge and the feeling of being scalded vanished in wake of glorious aftershocks. Dusty gasped and wheezed as he collected himself before weakly pushing off of you, magical sweat drenching his clothing and parts of your body from where it had soaked through.

That had been the most intense orgasm of the skeleton’s existence. He honestly didn’t know if regular sex would ever be enough for him again after what just happened. First his insanity and then his emotions, and now this. You just kept wrecking him and changing his viewpoints far too easily it almost scared him. Almost.

You groaned and looked down at the swollen state of your stomach, your folds still buzzing and sending small jolts of stimulating electricity as you felt your new burden shift, your womb still contracting in vibrating exuberance.

A growl made you look up into Dusty’s mismatched eyelights, their hooded state making heat build back up in your gut as he eyed your bulge, running a hand tenderly across it before looking into your eyes with a smoldering intensity that made your still racing heart give a powerful skip in affection.

He leaned down to nuzzle against your cheek sending shivers and warmth chasing along your spent body. 

“you look good with my offspring inside you.” The way a purr vibrated out of him made your core ignite around his still submerged member. He drew a weak breath and looked at you mischievously. 

He let his soul dissolve back into his bones and reshaped his magic back to normal, taking joy in how you noticed and trembled around him. While his egg was within you he’d have no fear about his LV harming or killing you. 

And he planned on taking full advantage of that.

“a second round? demanding aren’t we?” He leaned back enough to flip you onto your stomach, purposefully keeping it elevated as he moved you, before pulling back and snapping forward once with a dark chuckle. You squealed and grunted as the single thrust sparked your lust with a fervor.

“but that’s to be expected, you’re pregnant after all.” You gasped as he started to pick up a much slower pace than when you initially started. The thought he was being mindful of your new state only exciting you further.

“can’t wait to see everyone’s reactions when they learn i got you first.” He groaned as he rubbed the side of your stomach. 

He had no idea the depths of your gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusttale/Murder Sans belongs to ask-dusttale


	10. Frotting *Gold (Birdtale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh I learned a new word!  
Smut can be surprisingly educational >_>

Gold was smooth and sweet to a fault.

He was able to charm and fluster with how witty and roguish he could be, but he wasn’t as sensual or as carnally experienced as his more mature alternates. In fact you were sure your beloved bird boy was a virgin by human definitions. Which was surprising considering he was a matured monster. With how he could easily make you smile and sweep you off your feet it was unbelievable someone hadn't already rocked his world.

Which is also why you let it go the first time you’d felt him…_brush_ something up against you. 

At first you thought it had been an accident honestly. When you had looked at him he’d simply reached passed you to snatch up an apple and had given you a kiss on the cheek before sauntering off. The tattoo where his wings sprouted from glowing suspiciously.

Then it happened a second time. It was at this point you were sure it was on purpose. You had been working in the herbal garden out back and Gold had decided to fly in and visit. It seemed like a casual moment between you as he went on about the latest stunt he’d pulled involving stealing Red’s magazine collection.

And then you had to lean to reach a particularly far bit of sage.

Gold just _conveniently_ stood up at that moment causing your ass to brush against that bulge you were quickly becoming familiar with. Except this time he messed up, because he’d chosen to pull this stunt while you happened to be in one of your favorite sexual positions and he’d moaned--

He’d tried to stifle it oh boy did he try, but you had the hearing of a bloodhound when it came to a skeleton moan. All those times you’d been intimate with the boys had trained you to identify a moan no matter how _weak_ it was.

You turned with a heated blush and Gold for all his false composure wasn’t expecting it. His sockets went wide as you slowly pulled back to sit, calmly staring at him. You didn’t say a word but only continued to silently observe him. 

A blush slowly bloomed on his face as it gradually dawned on him that you knew. You saw it in the way his eyelights constricted.

“Gold,” You politely ignored the sweat beading on his forehead. “Is there something...you want to tell me?” He forced his smile to loosen as he looked off to the side a moment before looking back at you, his voice deceptively relaxed and playful.

“nah. all good y/n.” You both watched each other carefully before you shrugged.

“Alright.” He didn’t stay long after that. Poor monster was probably flustered.

The third time. You admittedly hadn’t expected it. Honestly you’d thought after the way you’d caught him last time that it would have put him off. But turned out all it took was a week for him to get his courage back.

And for him to believe that a movie while you cuddled would be enough of a distraction. It was cute how he underestimated just how hooked you were when it came to noticing when someone wanted you. But this usually suave monster was surprisingly shy.

That’s why as you were watching Matt Damon struggling to grow potatoes on a desolate planet you forced your eyes to remain locked on the television, even as you felt a very prominent mass gently grind against the back of your thighs. The sudden puff of air against the back of your neck though made your cheeks flush.

You had to force yourself to speak. Because the way he was rubbing into you and how you knew he was _panting_ was enough to get your heart pounding in your chest. If you weren’t careful you were going to end up starting something that you didn’t really know if he would be okay with.

“Wow, didn’t know it would cost so much just to drop supplies into space.” That was a horrible try at trying to start a conversation. Gold chuckled and his chest vibrating against your back didn’t help, especially when he decided to nuzzle against your neck and whisper into your ear.

“yeah, learning a lot from this movie.” Oh you most certainly were. 

He hadn’t stopped the rubbing. If anything his arms around your waist tightened a bit.

“Would you ever want to go to Mars?” Your voice came out a little more shrill than normal. Thankfully you felt his movements cease and it took a second before his voice came out thoughtful.

“i don’t know, i feel pretty content with flying. get to feel just as close to the stars without having to worry about that dying in space stuff.” He almost managed to hide how _breathless_ he sounded. Lord you wanted so badly to take advantage of this man! 

Too caught up in your conflicting thoughts Gold took your silence as acceptance of his answer and went right back to slowly grinding on you. There was no way he thought you were distracted already was there? 

Your eyes slowly slid up to peer at him best you could without moving and found his sockets locked on the screen, his expression passive though a faint blue blush was flushed across his face. Tentatively you subtly rolled your hips into him and you felt his ribs press into you with the hitched breath he took.

His sockets didn’t screw shut nor did his eyelights look down at you. But his blush got deeper.

And his grinding a little more insistent.

This was too adorable.

You let your eyes slide to the television and--

Started grinding back against him just as hard as he was. He paused and in turn you did so too, feeling his focus had shifted onto you. You could swear you felt his eyelights burning a hole into you as he gently prodded at you. 

This was it, either you reciprocated and risked chasing him off or you just laid there pretending to be ignorant. Your morals were at war with your heated desire and lust. Another prod and his gaze still hadn’t let your face. Was...was he...trying to encourage you?

Slowly you gave a small grind in return and his gasp this time was loud and open as he thrusted up to meet you. You had to bite your lip to keep from moaning. But that idea didn’t last long as you suddenly felt one of his arms tighten and the other shift, his hand cupping and kneading a breast clumsily. Like he was afraid he’d hurt you or something.

Your morals went out the window.

You moaned and arched back into him receiving a strangled grunt as suddenly his hand was rougher in it’s groping, his rubbing feverish as he pulled you impossibly tighter against him. The feeling of something slick and hot on your neck left you shivering as your hands clung to his still entwined arm.

“you taste good y/n.” He groaned as his hips snapped like a stretched band against you. You...you just couldn’t help it. Gold was pressing into you and he had dampened the back of your neck with those alluring words and the arch of your throat with his tongue--

You had to, it was almost primal in the way you wanted him.

Gold was caught off guard as you suddenly turned and abruptly slid over him, pinning him beneath you as you gave a lewd roll into his concealed length. He moaned and his hands were on your hips before you could even blink. Then with a jerky haste you pulled off your top and easily discarded your bra without a thought, causing his eyelights to expand like dinner plates as he took in the sight of your bare chest.

How he locked up made you still. Crap in your haste you’d forgotten he wasn’t experienced. You looked at him carefully; taking in his shallow breathing and his all encompassing blush as his body slightly shook. You closed your eyes and took a calming breath.

Gently you reached for one of his hands on your hips and he almost jolted as he looked up at you, unresistant as you raised his palm halfway up to where his eyelights had been lingering a moment before.

“Do you want to touch them?” Gold blinked and swallowed as he looked down to your gorgeous mounds, inhaled shakily and nodded. You kept you hold on his hand lax just in case he wanted to yank it back as you guided it closer. However soon as you rested it against you he let out an awed moan, his thumb experimentally rubbing against a pert nipple.

It was enough to make you jerk and send shivers down your body. Gold noticed and rather eagerly pulled his hand back to yank off his finger less gloves before reaching forward to cup both of them at once. It made you giggle almost at how wide his grin went. And then he leaned forward and licked one.

You bucked into his lap and he hissed as he sucked in a breath, his blush darkening as he began to fiercely suck and rub your chest as he arched his hips up into you. Tingling jolts and buzzing sparks of his magic ran along your skin and you had to grip the back of the sofa to keep from falling over.

Gold was groping and grinding with a fervor and you worked to return it by leaning down closer, pinning him fully against the couch and bracing your legs as you straddled him more comfortably. You started to match his rhythm and the first moan he let out against your sensitive skin vibrated pleasurably. 

“y-y/n--” His voice came out so soft, so timid that it rocked you to the core and you just couldn’t resist harshly stroking your quickly dampening shorts against him. He gasped and his body shook underneath you as his teeth parted, a faint trial of drool falling from the corner as his tongue started to hang out, his eyelights enlarging and going blurry.

That’s when you saw the couch cushions you were currently riding him into start to glow. 

You were so surprised you paused and it allowed him to shudder as he suddenly gripped your waist and flipped you under him. You barely registered the quick change in position before his mouth was on yours, his magical tongue delving in to brush and coax your own in a frenzied tango. Your hands bunched in his black furred hood and once more you rose to meet his passionate grinding--

His back erupted into an array of light as his wings and tail feathers shot out, spawning rapidly as they arched into the full extent of their expanse. Your eyes were wide as they bent and flexed in time with his jerks and grunts, an occasional lose feather falling from them to glide down in a graceful sway.

He looked so beautiful even as he crudely, desperately pawed and whined into you as he was wracked with frustrated arousal. Your hands slid up expertly within his coat and under his shirt, your fingers going for the second highest rib you knew to be sensitive on most of the skeletons. 

Gold’s drawn out ecstatic groan made your breath catch at just how deep it had made his voice go. Shaking, nervous phalanges brushed the band of your shorts hesitantly before quickly slipping in and brushing against your heated center.

“Oh god!” You gasped, not so much at the fact of the unexpected touch but at the feeling that pulsed in your chest knowing Gold had never done this before, at how his fingers stroked and curled naively just barely slipping in and out of your lips. The kiss broke and his face was lit up brilliantly in muted blue light, his expression broken and wrecked looking in euphoria as he stared into your eyes. 

“you supposed to be that wet?” It was shocking how the innocent question made your walls clench in absolute want. Your hand shot down to join his and you guided his fingers so that he could feel just _how_ wet you really were and his wings gave a single beat as he suddenly smirked.

“oh~ you’re not wet...you’re _soaked_.” He cooed as a single digit slipped into you. It made you arch your hips into his hand, offer yourself up like a sacrifice as you whined his name, enjoying how he still rubbed himself against your thigh. 

His smirk faded into a vulnerable thoughtfulness and his fingers stilled. 

It made disappointment rush through you until you noticed the expression on his face. It cooled your lust like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on you. You closed your eyes and opened them to look at him in concern. Had you gone too far?

You weren’t expecting the words he ended up saying.

“can you…say my real name?” 

The room that had been gradually getting hotter and filled with the noises of your passion was now deathly silent as you stared at each other. Gold in awkward openness and you in pained heartache. 

Honestly you didn’t associate the name Sans with any of the alters, they weren’t the ones you thought of when that moniker flashed across your mind. Their nicknames had become their identities to you. Separated and gave them their own personalities and recognitions. 

You had never thought about how it made them feel to not go by their original names. Looking at Gold who’s wings had seemed to pull in tight, almost shyly the longer you looked at him helped you understand why he’d asked.

Of course he’d want to be called by his name the first time he had sex. 

It had been so long since your own first experience you’d almost forgotten how emotional and harrowing it could feel. Gold wanted the memories of it not to be tainted by thoughts of the others. And that’s what the nicknames were, reminders.

But you also didn’t want to be thinking of his original while being intimate with him.

If you were going to have sex with him, now was not the time. Not until you could get your own head on straight and approach the situation the way it deserved to be handled.

Slowly you gave his hand still in your shorts a squeeze before pulling it out and his eyes were wide as you pulled it up to your face to kiss at the still dry knuckles. Gently you pushed him back and he looked stricken. 

Until you tenderly eased him onto his back and once more straddled him, making sure his wings and tail feathers weren’t crushed beneath the both of you. You pressed a kiss to him forehead in reassurance and slowly began to continue your grinding, this time slower and careful. He felt your intent and his sockets slid shut as he wrapped his arms around you, ignoring the bareness of your body as he nuzzled into your throat. 

The feeling of his wings curling and engulfing the both of you nearly took your breath away as you peppered kisses across his skull and along his nasal ridge down to his teeth. He was purring adoringly as your mouth locked with his, your tongues languidly teasing as they barely touched and withdrew only to repeat the action.

Soon his breath started to become ragged and his hold on you tightened. Your own arousal nearing its peak in time with his as you pulled back to look at him, catching the shyness in his face and utter love struck look in his eyelights. It made you smile warmly and giddily as you pressed another kiss to just below his left socket.

“Come for me baby boy.” Gold’s sockets shot wide as his arms and wings pulled into a vice around you at your words and his body arched. The sight of his mouth falling open in a keen whine, his sockets closing and twitching with how he came undone pushed you and your own voice joined his as a cooling wave of bliss slid across you.

It was the most emotional orgasm you’d had.

You came down quicker than Gold who still clung to you desperately. You showered him in kisses and ran your fingers over the curve of his skull as you muttered sweet nothings, waiting for him to return from his rapture. Eventually his hold and wings loosened and he panted as he looked up at you.

“th-that was uh…” You chuckled.

“It’s going to take a minute to come up with jokes.” His blush faded but didn’t go away.

“heh. guess so.” You both shared a moment simply looking at the other before you broke it.

“Gold,” He hid the wince well but you only continued to smile as you pressed your forehead to his. “Next time.” 

He blinked and it took him a minute before the meaning behind your statement hit him. His grin went wide and he pulled you into another hug as he nuzzled into your hair. Making your heart skip as you embraced him back. 

There would be a next time. 

And you’d call him by his name like he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had feels midway through :P
> 
> Birdtale Sans belongs to @Bird_tale on twitter


	11. Sex Work *Mercury (Outertale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit held up on this one lol  
Honestly didn't know what to do with it >_>  
Plus ended up working on a project I have going ^^;
> 
> TWs in the end notes!  
Nothing bad really <3

His arms hooked under your knees with his hands on your hips.

His moans tangling with yours as he moved you up his length and then down with a lazy thrust.

Mercury was always talented when it came to telling what it was you needed, rather to be fucked hard and quick or to take it slow and playful. There was never a question of your needs being met.

Then again you did pay him well for it.

Half the colony did.

You groaned as he picked up the pace, his movements becoming jittery as your walls clamped around him in a harsh vice of ecstasy. A growl that bordered a purr came from him as you clutched at his coat, your mind slowly spinning as it neared breaking.

“that’s it squeeze just like that!” You came explosively, your head throwing back as your body arched and hips rolled. No more than four pumps and Mercury was cumming right after you, flooding your womb with his hot magic that left you trembling.

With practiced care he pulled out from you and gently laid you beside him, nuzzling into your hair as he did so. The action was personal enough it fed into your touch starved cravings but didn’t do more than that. 

“mm enjoy that?” He asked with a guttural growl that leaked like honey from his mouth.

“Yes.” You responded with a breathless smile that left the monster chuckling.

“good.” Mercury responded as he tapped at the tip of your nose. You playfully snorted and wiggled it like you knew he liked, squeaking joyfully as he leaned down and jokingly nipped at it.

“Guess you’re heading back home in the morning?” You asked as he began to get dressed. He never stayed long, usually just about a week at the end of the month before he went back to the ebott sector. Mercury hummed his confirmation.

“yep, got family expecting me for gyftmas.” You frowned. Was it already close to the Christmas holiday? He looked over at you in the sudden silence, a frown in place of his normal smile. You hadn’t meant to draw his attention like that.

“something wrong?” You shook your head.

“Thought you didn’t like talking personal problems.” He cocked a bony brow.

“never said that.” Mercury hadn’t but with the false name he went by and the fact he never gave out his own personal information it was too obvious that that was something he more than likely agreed with. Even if he was asking you if you were alright. 

It was probably just reflex more than anything. You hummed as you sat up to get dressed yourself.

“Well not a big deal, just gonna miss you like i always do.” You didn’t need to look back at Mercury to know his eyelights were still on you as you pulled your shirt over your head. It was silent as you both finished dressing until you felt a pair of arms wrap around you, a mandible nuzzling into your hair as his groggy tone came out smooth like velvet but gentle as satin.

“you’re one of my favorites y’know. ever need to vent you can.” As sweet and as tempting as it was you didn’t do one sided confessions and secrets. That had bitten you in the ass last time you’d done it.

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.” You remarked as casually as you could before turning in his arms to kiss him.

~~

Sans knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the way your lips slightly trembled beneath his, how your arms were a little more lax than normal as if you were trying to force them not to hold him too close. 

He wanted to press, to ask. But to you he was just some monster whore. He wasn’t ironically enough. But the moment you’d approached him offering money for his time he hadn’t been able to turn you down. 

One look at you and he’d been captivated, absolutely swept off his feet by how out of this world beautiful you were. He could’ve corrected you, told you he was the wrong monster that you’d been searching for on a friend’s recommendation. 

But the thought of having you in some form had been too tempting.

Sans never understood how someone as attractive as you would ever have a hard time finding a partner. Hell he could barely fathom exactly what about him had led you to be attracted to him enough to lead to such a misunderstanding. He was just a chubby and lazy skeleton that liked to float off into space on occasion.

Sans was never going to correct you if he could help it. Would play this game so long as it meant he got to keep you. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though with how much you kept him at a distance. After having this arrangement for nearly a year he’d have thought you would’ve grown attached. 

At least a little. He could always try playing it cool maybe? Having his number might tempt you into opening up to him. All he needed was an inch, just one he could work with..

Soon as you pulled back he forced on his most casual smile, made sure his tone was lax and playful even as he filled with a touch of anxiety.

“how about i give you my number? just in case you want a _stellar_ time?” You snorted and it took everything in him to resist poking your cheeks with how cutely pink they turned. You raised an eyebrow.

“Special treatment huh? Don’t you think the others will get jealous?” Thankfully there were no others. No one ever paid him the attention his bro got when it came to romance, then again Papyrus was just cool like that. 

Besides Sans realistically wouldn't be able to handle a large array of people like that. It would’ve been too much work to be organized like real prostitutes were, he’d know he’d talked to a few before back when he was still struggling to find someone.

“like i said, you’re one of my favorites.” _the only one._ Sans held his breath at how you looked down for a moment, only allowing it out once you smiled and handed him your phone. He hadn’t been this internally excited since he first got you into bed. 

And then he hesitated. 

Rather bitterly he typed Mercury as the contact name.

~(*)~

You sat on the couch listening to another boring tirade from Dan as you stared at the television. Something about one of the lackys not making good on their end of the deal again. You hated this part of the job. Honestly if you could you’d quit the damned drug ring. 

It gave you enough nightmares.

But it was the only home you knew.

“Sounds like you need to send Benny again boss.” You droned. Dan looked at you like he’d eaten something rancid.

“The hell I will, that man didn’t even bother to shower last time he got his hands dirty. Last thing I need is him walking around caked in blood again when I have family over. Rebecca hardly bought the tomato juice excuse.” You were sure she hadn’t at all. If the haunted look she’d given as she’d pulled you aside was any indication. It was better just to shrug than to respond. Dan sighed as he looked at you.

“You’re no help you know.” Your eyes panned over to the window. Simulated snow had begun to fall outside your window, maybe the colony engineers just realized how close they were to the holiday just as you had. Dan eyed you and it was easy to hear the reluctance in his words.

“Close to Christmas huh?” You didn’t answer.

“You can always walk away you know.” The flash of anxiety hit you so quickly you almost reeled as you looked over at him. It always pissed you off, Dan would make the same offer every year.

Knowing you wouldn’t take it.

“Just shut up and give me my work for the week.” You grumbled. Dan simply shrugged as he bent forward and pulled out the locked chest from beneath his coffee table, easily unlocking it and tossing a bag of shimmering golden powder into your hands.

Stardust.

You hated this stuff.

“Rate’s gone up, three hundred a gram now.” Whatever, he was the boss. That just meant you’d be getting an extra thirty silocoins for your trouble; the half golden metal currency that had become the trend since the monsters rejoined society. The only ones losing out would be the idiots buying the shit. 

With barely a word you pocketed the drug and pushed to your feet before walking over to the door, pausing as Dan called out to you.

“Have a nice Christmas.” ….You hated the man.

Once you were home the first thing you did was shower. As much as you liked the lingering scent of Mercury on you, you hated the grimy feeling Dan’s place always left you with. Speaking of Mercury...It was so easy to let your mind replay that day’s exchange. How he had greeted you from his reclined position on the hotel bed with barely a care in the world.

The way his eyelights had locked on you as he’d licked his teeth. You felt you hand drifting and your breath hitched at the memory of how he had pinned you, had stripped you with his magic in a single wave of his hand like he couldn’t wait to get you naked under him. The feeling of his hard magic sliding in and out of your folds was so potent it made you shiver as your blood raced. You groaned craving the feeling of his ribs scrapping against your back as he pulled you roughly by the hair--

You came with a gasp and stood shakily panting against the shower wall. 

Welp.

That just happened. 

You finished cleaning and went straight to bed but not before shooting a pointed glance at your cellphone. He was a great distraction and the fact you now had a way to talk to him left you...tempted. With a sigh you tuned over away from it and passed out.

It was day three when you finally caved and texted him. Your day had been awful and Benny had needed to get involved--you needed your distraction. Even if you couldn’t get him to come back for a quick lay then at least you could test if his conversational skills were as good as his dirty talk.

You had to silently admit it was for some sort of companionship that you’d sought out the monster in the first place. Something personal enough to trick the lonely part of your brain and yet just enough to keep a distance and cut off in a heartbeat if needed. 

This life you led was too hazardous for a real romance. 

So what did it hurt trying to get that itch scratched while you were at it? 

**You**: Hey, this is Y/n. 

You barely had a moment to come to grips with the fact you actually sent it before your phone was dinging with a reply.

**Mercury**: what do planets like to read?

An eyebrow raised as you read the unexpected reply.

**You**: idk

**Mercury**: comet books

You found yourself giggling.

**You**: I was expecting something more sultry from you.

Once again his response was quick.

**Mercury**: guessed if you were texting me you were having a rough day. 

That...was a little too on the nose. Before you could decide rather or not to toss your phone aside another text came through.

**Mercury**: if it was something fun you were wanting figured you would’ve called. getting off to my voice would be much more fun than my typing.

You relaxed.

**You**: Really? What makes you say that I wonder?

**Mercury**: because then i’d get to hear you coming undone for me.

His words made it far too easy to imagine them in that growl he made whenever he was about to enter you, when he’d nip the lobe of your ear with a sweet chuckle that made your insides twist with anticipation. 

**You**: Tease

**Mercury**: am i? 

**You**: Can’t exactly pay you over the phone.

He’d never given you an account for wiring money. He’d specifically said cash was easier and less hassle to track if anyone ever found out about the both of you. The logic had been sound. But right now you were really hating how he took his payments.

**Mercury**: i’d be willing to open a tab for you.

You were sorely tempted. It wasn’t like you’d be lacking in money to give him, your job as messed up as it was kept you comfortable and you were good at paying back your debts. But how easily he offered was suspicious. You’d never heard of a prostitute keeping tabs open.

**You**: Why? Because I’m ‘one of your favorites’?

**Mercury**: yep, you’re not the only one who’d have one.

Maybe he kept them for ones he personally liked?...You ended up opening a tab.

~~

Sans had been in the middle of watching it’s a wonderful life with his friends when his phone had gone off. At that point Sans had briefly considered that you weren’t going to reach out and had been stewing over the fact that he hadn’t simply asked for your number in return. He’d have already texted you by now.

With a sigh and a few questioning glances he shrugged off he flipped his phone open.

**You**: Hey, this is Y/n.

His sockets had never gone so wide as his smile stretched.

Finally some progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Blood, Violence, and Drugs
> 
> Outertale Sans belonged to 2mi127


	12. Fucking Machine *Galaxy (Outerswap Sans)

“HA IT IS FINISHED! MEH HEH HEH!” Galaxy exclaimed as his violet star shaped eyelights spun in excitement, his hands thrown up in the air triumphantly after shoving his goggles to the top of his head. 

Cosmos raised a bony brow as he stared at the strange horse saddle like contraption, a lazy smile on his face as he popped some more lemon heads between his teeth with a loud crunch..

“cool, what is it?” His younger brother jumped to his feet with a flare, his grin wide as he went off in an explanation. 

“IT IS A ZERO GRAVITY SIMULATOR FOR THE HUMAN SOLDIERS TRAINING! IF YOU LOOK HERE WE HAVE THE STABILIZERS,” Galaxy gestured at two ridges along the curve of the divot in the center of the machine. “AND HERE IS THE OUTLET TO WHERE GRAVITY BECOMES NEUTRALIZED; EXPELLING A FORCE IN EQUAL MEASURE TO GRAVITY’S NATURAL PULL!” Cosmos eyed the rounded nub his sibling gestured at.

“NOW ALL I NEED TO DO IS FASHION A SPHERE TO SIT ATOP IT FOR CONTROLLED TEST RUNS! WE WOULDN’T WANT ANYONE BEING DRIFTED OFF INTO SPACE.” Cosmos took his brother’s explanation in stride as he eyed the gadget. If he was honest it still looked like a horse saddle, only made of metal instead of leather. 

Sometimes he missed when his brother only made confections. He was getting better at inventing but still things often things went wrong.

“sweet, what’s it called?” Cosmos drawled as he pulled some more of the sour candies from the pocket of his lab coat into his mouth making Galaxy wince at the harsh breaking sound. A skeleton chewing hard candies, he’d never understand why Cosmos would risk his teeth like that. He rolled his eyelights playfully before planting his fists on his hips.

“THE G SIMULATOR!” Cosmos and Galaxy were both silent.

“It Sounded Better In My Head.” The shorter monster mumbled as Cosmos struggled not to snicker evilly. 

“it’s fine bro we can come up with a better name la--” His words cut off as the machine suddenly stuttered and shook, clouds of black smoke coming from it that made him blink as Galaxy frantically started hitting dials and cursing under his breath. 

A loud grinding sound erupted out and the smoking stopped, but then it vibrated and Cosmos’s sockets widened as a piece came loose, and then another, and another....the machine was trying to fall apart. 

“NO!” Galaxy cried as his cosmic blue magic engulfed it, managing to prevent more pieces from bursting from the frame. He held it captive and focused till it stopped shaking all together and the both of them stared at it like a bomb.

“well, that _rattled_ me.” Galaxy sighed as he shot his brother a deadpanned look. 

“YOUR PUNS ARE NOT ENCOURAGING! I’M GOING TO GET THE TOOL KIT AGAIN.” Cosmos smirked as he turned heel to follow him.

“c’mon bro gotta admit that was looking like a _close encounter_.” Galaxy’s cries only served to provoke the punny skeleton, all the while his mind on trying to figure out what had gone wrong and making sure his magic held the machine firmly together until his return. 

You had been waiting patiently for Galaxy the last twenty minutes. Usually he would’ve been out in the quad to greet you already seeing as you were the one to normally show up late, but he hadn’t been. And now you were staring at the door to the royal labs with concern as you knocked.

Galaxy never missed the chance to have lunch with you.

“Oh! Y/n!” Alphys greeted with a light blush as she answered the door, her white coat with it’s blue outline shimmering as she moved.

“W-what brings you here?” You smiled.

“Galaxy was supposed to meet me for his break but he didn’t show.” Alphys frowned.

“T-that’s not like him. W-why don’t you c-come in and I’ll go find him.” Eagerly you entered and waited as she shut the door before following her over to the lab elevator. You could never get over how huge the whole structure was, it had a whole asteroid all to itself and the top of it was a large glass dome as far as the eye could reach. It was one heck of a view.

“Y-you can wait in his w-workroom.” She said casually as you both entered the glass elevator and pressed the button for the floor he and Cosmos both worked on. Ever since Cosmos’s girlfriend had convinced him to return to working here Galaxy had happily joined him to the point they’d eventually employed him. It led to less time with your favorite monster but he was happy. He still tried his best to make time for you though.

Which brought you back to why you were so concerned.

“So, anything new?” You asked casually. Alphys snorted.

“Y-you know I can’t t-tell you that!” 

“C’mon Al, I’ll let you and Undyne use my cabin for the weekend.” The poor lizards face went scarlett as she bit at her lip. An obvious debate going on in her head as she contemplated your offer. You took some mercy on her.

“I’m just kidding, you know you can use that whenever you please.” She visibly relaxed but still looked at you dully right as the elevator reached the destined floor.

“Y-you need to s-stop teasing me like that y/n.” There was barely any conviction to her words. You were going to take that as a suggestion instead of a request. Still though you offered her an apologetic smile as you passed her and entered Galaxy’s lab. 

“B-be back in a bit.” She called with a wave before the elevator doors slid shut. You stared after her a moment before looking back at the surprising chaos around you. Oil smudges and bits of half built inventions and bolts were scattered around the slick silver floor, blueprints and hastily scribbled notes dotted the walls, and for some bizarre reason cosmic blue speckled bones littered the counters and work surfaces.

This area looked like it belonged more to Cosmos than your short skeleton buddy. You took your time looking around as you waited, picking up a half melted fork with a grimace and then a hand sized gadget that looked like a mini stove...with chocolates inside it. The chocolate tasted like butter weirdly. You promptly spat it into one of multiple trash cans. 

That’s when the shimmer caught your eye.

Smack dab in the center of the room was a metal saddle missing the belvins and billet strap. Curiously you wandered over to it and circled it once as you took in it’s sleek appearance. Was Galaxy working on some type of holo space horse or something? You ran a hand along the curve and up to the horn, pulling back as you felt a warm shiver course up your arm.

That had felt...good? Slowly you touched it again and brushed your hand against the pommel. Warmth and then a delicious shock of electricity that made your stomach flutter with butterflies. You swallowed thickly and glanced over at the lab door cautiously before slowly bending and eyeing the panel of dials and buttons. 

None of them were labeled.

Poor Galaxy, was he so overworked that his normally upkept and organized habits were falling to the wayside? Tentatively you pressed a button and the machine made a small clicking noise. Gently you touched it again and you practically moaned at how the vibrations made the electric feeling shoot through your fingertips and down to your toes.

You pulled back and stared at the lab door wearily as a particularly tempting thought entered your head. It had been a while since you’d--

No! That was wrong you couldn’t do that to your best friend’s invention! He’d kill you, he’d--Honestly forgive you because Galaxy was just that kind.

If he ever found out.

The lab was huge and Alphys didn’t carry a communication hub on herself most of the time so it’d probably be a while before she could find him. Besides you were just trying to figure out what it was, there was nothing wrong with scientific curiosity right? And from how it looked it was obviously meant to be ridden. Why else would it be saddle shaped?

Your pants were off and you were straddling it before you could change your mind. Quick, you had to be quick or you’d be caught and that would just be a smorgasbord of awkward questions and stares you didn’t know if you’d be able to handle.

It wasn’t even gentle as you mounted it, right away you were hit with that electric feeling that ran along your sex and up to your shoulders. The vibration echoing down to the bottoms of your feet and pulling a moan from you as you slowly grinded against it. Damn it had a hell of a kick! You were barely on it and already your head was going fuzzy.

Carefully you leaned over to mess with the dial again and your hand latched onto the horn--that became abnormally hot under your touch. You pulled up straight with a questioning groan and rubbed your hand against it as you continued to ride the arch you rested on. Was the machine getting warmer? 

The ghost of a touch along your spine made you arch and you leaned back in a way that your already soaked core easily glided up and over to the horn you’d been rubbing, hitting your clit and making you cry out in shock as you rolled your hips into it. You still didn’t know what this thing was for but you didn’t care. Right now it was your own personal vibrator.

You jolted as the feeling tracing along your body intensified and electricity turned to noisy static as your heart raced and pumped with an enraged fury. You propped yourself up and fought to maintain your balance as you teased your walls with the smooth nub hinting at entering you. You were already close it was insane!

It had barely stretched you when the elevator door opened.

“Y/N!” Galaxy’s sudden cry made you fumble and you fell, your eyes screwing shut at the fast approaching floor. You felt a jolt and then a sudden stop. Weird, there wasn’t any pain? Slowly you opened your eyes to see your face within an inch of connecting with the floor. You opened your mouth to question it but a weak mew slipped out as you realized that electric feeling was still running through you, only this time it was spread all over your body.

Gradually you started to float upward where you came face to face with your normally cheery friend. You expected a look of confusion or even amusement but instead his cheeks were a flushed blue, twinkling specks of light shimmering from the color as his hooded eyes locked on you. He looked agitated and...it was a look you’d never thought his face capable of making. Slowly you glanced down to see a _tent_ in his pants. You didn’t know skeletons could have those. A bit ashamed at being caught you looked back up at him with an awkward smile.

“H-hey Galaxy...you missed lunch.” 

“Did I?” His tone had never sounded so deep. He looked casually back at his invention, waved a hand shutting it off before returning his attention to you. Galaxy smirked.

“YOU’LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME. I LOST TRACK OF TIME. I AM GRATEFUL YOU STOPPED BY TO SEE ME.” So he wasn’t going to talk about the fact you were currently half naked in air right now? You could live with that.

“N-no problem! If you don’t mind I uh--” He cut you off before you could finish.

“SEEMS YOU WERE ABLE TO KEEP YOURSELF OCCUPIED WHILE YOU WAITED FOR ME.” Damnit.

“I...got...curious?” You tried. Suddenly you were abruptly pulled forward and pressed into Galaxy’s chest, his smile smug and teasing as you trembled at the unexpected contact. Galaxy had always seemed put off by the thought of anything sexual so you were more than confused as you felt his bulge give a soft grind against your still aching center. With a moan you gripped his shoulders earning a chuckle from the skeleton whose magic held you aloft.

“Are You Aware...That I Felt Every Single Thing You Did To My New Machine?” Your throat went dry.

“You did?” He did that signature laugh of his only it came out so devious and sensual it left you breathless. His hands came to rest on your hips as he pulled your legs to wrap around him, another grind into you making you squirm.

“My Magic Was Holding It Together. You’re Lucky I Rushed Over Here Like I Did The Moment I Felt You. I Could Barely Keep It Whole With How Much You Were Teasing Me. Wouldn’t Want _My Precious Human_ Hurt After All.” Your cheeks stung as they turned so red you were willing to bet you could give the sun a run for its money.

“You’re h-human?” Galaxy blinked and tilted his head with that classic smile of his, the one that showed his amusement whenever you didn’t realize something.

“We’ve Been Dating A While Now. Honestly I Thought You Understood That When I Said I Wished To Spend More Intimate Time With You.” You had not. You hadn’t the faintest inkling, you’d thought he’d meant as one on one time. Galaxy chuckled as he nuzzled sweetly into your hair, the motion making you suddenly shy as affection lit up your chest.

“Just As Well, Allow Me To Show You How Happy I Am To See You.” He growled.


	13. Almost Caught *Ink (Inktale Sans)

“what seems to be the problem _créatrice_?” Ink asked as he bent over your shoulder to peruse the open document. His eyelights changing into a combination of a yellow question mark and blue triangle. You sighed and stared at the screen with a grumble. 

“I’m stuck, I have literally no drive to get this done.” It was a simple sex scene you were typing, one that was important for the romantic plot in the novel you were working on. Usually you were excellent at these, barely took any effort to spill out from your fingertips to the page. The skeleton had never witnessed you struggle so much on the topic before.

Curiously he reread the part you’d already written and he found himself frowning. There was barely any passion or emotional stimulation in it. It was like you hadn’t the faintest clue what sex was like and it made him worried. Usually author’s drew from real life inspiration…

A thought occurred to him.

Ink looked at you before briefly glancing at your brother as he lay on the couch behind the both of you, facing the television. His eyelights changed to an exclamation point and circle before blinking away as he glanced back at you mischievously.

“would you like me to try something? i can be very _inspirant_.” You gave him a tired smile and waved your hand in a permitting gesture, Ink had always managed to help you out before but you had no idea what he could do about this particular problem. 

Ink smirked as he knelt beside you, his arms slowly encircling your waist as he gently lifted you and slid under you into the chair. You make a noise that drew your older brother’s attention and caused you to stiffen in Ink’s hold. Andrew’s eyebrow rose as he looked over at the pair of you. It was nothing different from the usual he concluded before dismissing it.

“mmm might want to watch your tone _ma belle_. don’t want to get caught no?” Ink teased as he thickened his accent with a chuckle and unceremoniously shoved a hand down the front of your shorts. Ink would be lying if he said he hadn’t always been a bit curious about what you felt like down there. You bit your lip to stifle the squeak you made.

“W-what are you doing?” You tried to whisper as his fingers curled and stroked against your mound, ever so slowly and agonizingly inching closer to the apex that was the hot center of your body. You felt him breathe in your scent as he nuzzled against the arch of your throat making your skin pimple and prick. You smelled of citrus and it made Ink’s tongue spawn in his mouth.

“helping out.” Ink said simply as he nipped at the shell of your ear before dragging his multicolored tongue across it. Taking pleasure in how you tasted of oranges and mangoes. With how passionate you could be he thought you would’ve tasted savory maybe a mix of cayenne and oregano. But he had no complaints as he took in your flavor more, darting at the top of your shoulder with a figure eight.

You had to grip your desk at the balmy sensation of the appendage as it twirled and flicked, fought to suppress a verbal reaction as he expertly spread your folds wide and stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent chilling fire through your veins. He blinked at the slipperiness that coated him and happily rolled it over you as he enjoyed the feeling of it, enjoyed how it made your body shudder in his hold.

“ah _frisson_ you must like it when i pet you like this _oui_?” His voice came out barely a whisper but yet sounded so smug as he rubbed the button of your pleasure again this time a bit more insistently. You had to force your hand to cover your mouth as you almost whined at how expertly he moved his phalanges. 

Ink’s free hand snaked up your shirt as he hummed playfully, his fingers dancing and tracing designs along the way til they made contact with an erect nipple. His sockets went wide as he gleefully gave a gentle tug and then a soothing rub. The feeling nothing short of exquisite beneath his textured bones.

“no bra? _oh, tu taquines~_” The way he growled and rumbled against you at those words made your arousal coil tight like a spring. Just as the fact your generous mounds weren’t clothed made his magic spawn in his pants.

And then you felt his stiffness press into your ass, slowly grind into you as the finger he’d been using to stroke you slid down and circled your entrance. Each pass around it making your legs tense and walls spasm in want. Ink probed once and then backed away to circle again. Loving how it made your hips subtly angle.

He suddenly wanted very much to see if those hips would roll for him if he stuck his cock inside you. Another pass, another probe that went slightly deeper than the last. Stars you were tight. No wonder you had no drive, when was the last time you pleasured yourself? Ink ran his phalange up to your clit where your breath hitched and then down again.

You had to do something. 

If you didn’t do something to keep yourself grounded you were going to start moaning like a whore and crying out desperately for what you were sure was going to be a rainbow colored dick. Your hands flew to the keyboard and you started typing with a frenzy. Ink paused his ministrations as his grin stretched into a full blown smile, absently reading the words you poured onto the page.

Seemed his little bit of fun was working like he hoped it would.

“that’s it _créatrice_! you’re doing so well!” His louder tone made you jolt and you briefly glanced over at the back of Andrew’s head. Your brother hadn’t moved and even broke into a laugh at something Gordan Ramsey said. Reluctantly you looked back at your computer and continued to click the keys.

Then you felt a sudden breeze on your thighs. 

Looking down you noticed your shorts had vanished, along with your panties. Ink had stripped you. Made you bare fucking bottom with your sibling only a few feet away. You thought you were going to be sick but then you shocked yourself when you realized it wasn’t nausea twisting inside you but excitement. You caught the flash of a rainbow right before you felt a prod at your slickness.

Ink felt you tense and frowned as your hands stopped moving.

“why did you stop _ma belle_? please _continue_.” Ink asked with genuine curiousness before dropping his voice down into a husk. You were frozen, unable to move as your heart echoed in your head and thumped violently in your chest. Ink’s cock was pressing against you and the thought that he was about to fuck you with someone in the room and against your desk made your hands shake from adrenaline. 

He continued to observe you and then sighed. Maybe he had pushed a little too far, you weren’t supposed to be unable to create anything. That was the opposite of his intentions. Ink ruminated for a moment as he tried to figure out how to approach this.

You swallowed nervously as you felt his hands cup yours and gently set them back on the keys, his tone coming out soft as his eyelights locked with your anxiety ridden gaze.

“would you like me to stop?” You looked at him in disbelief and he chuckled.

“this is about you and your writing if it’s not helping inspire you i won’t go further.” Even if he really and truly wanted to. 

You looked from his serene gaze to the computer and noticed you’d managed to write almost half a page somehow in your euphoric stupor. It was helping surprisingly. And you’d been stuck on this one scene for almost a week before you’d reached out to Ink for help. The thought of not finishing it made a hollow feeling inside you spawn. 

You tossed one side eyed glance at your still preoccupied brother and then shook your head.

“you sure _mon amour_?” Ink questioned, ignoring how his length throbbed from your first bout of permission.

“Yes.” You whispered. And that was all it took.

Ink wasted no time plunging inside you, your walls wet enough that they easily spread for him like a rippling tide split down the middle. Your voice rose and he had to hastily cover your mouth at the unintentional shout you gave. 

Andrew turned and stared at Ink’s back.

“Everything ok?” He called. The monster’s thumb brushed reassuringly along the tip of your nose as he answered for the both of you. His tone remarkably calm and chipper despite the way your body gripped and pulled at his length. Ink had to resist giving a thrust into you, _stars you were so tight_\--

“_Oui_! All is well here!” Your brother’s eyes narrowed but he relented with a grunt as he turned away again. A sharp thrust made you bounce and you gripped Ink’s hand still pressed tightly over your mouth with a fervor as he rolled his magic in and out of you. Each muffled wet sound forcing your walls to clamp down on the girthy member as it pulled and slapped.

Ink barely even registered your death like grip on him as he had you ride him. His free hand clamped onto your hip in a vice as he forced it to give longer and slower rolls. The tip of his cock almost sliding out with each deep dive into your depths. 

It made his mouth fall open in silent pants causing his inky saliva to drip in rivets down your shirt, soaking it in a menagerie of color. This was supposed to be about you and helping you write but--

He so wanted to hear you moan his name. 

Ink lifted one finger in temptation and your gasp broke through.

Andrew heard it and snapped his head around with a frown. 

Your chair was empty. 

He slowly stood up and eyed where you’d both been sitting. It was odd he could’ve sworn you let out a cry of pain or something. But in all the time you’d known Ink you both seemed to get along just fine. 

...Maybe you’d both gone out for something to eat...or something. The more he thought on that the more believable it sounded. 

Yeah you guys did that alot. All was good. 

Andrew plopped back onto the couch and changed the channel.

You however dug your nails into the ground and cried out as Ink pounded into you from behind. The shouting of him name and your moans flooding his doodle sphere as well as surging the magic in his bones. He servery doubted you'd have trouble finishing that smut scene after this.

If you did Ink would be more than willing to help you out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink Sans belongs to Comyet
> 
> Not to good with french so forgive any mistranslations! ^^;
> 
> Ma Belle - My beautiful (I like the way it sounds)  
Créatrice - Creator  
Oui - Yes  
Inspirant - Inspirational (I think?)  
Tu Taquines - You Tease  
Mon amour - My Love  
Frisson - Shiver


	14. Spanking *Red Pt.2 (Underfell Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked for a followup!  
A few times heh  
So far behind this thing just posting prompts as they come <3

When Red said talk about it later, he obviously meant never. 

At least that was how it felt. 

Nothing really seemed changed between the two of you since his bedroom confession, if anything the asshole just had a slew of new things in which to tease you about. Though you did notice things you hadn’t before; his eyelights lingering on your chest when talking or even your hand whenever you touched him in some form.

But he never made a sexual advancement towards you. Hell he still worked for the escort service too. It was to the point you had begun to assume all his words and soft gazes he’d thrown at you during that time you’d both spent together were simply bedroom eyes or something.

That only thing preventing you from believing that though was how Red was. Dude didn’t bullshit when it came to his thoughts or feelings. He’d avoid them casually and with barely a blink but never lie about them. 

Which brought you to your current dilemma. It had been a month since Red fucked you. And you still couldn’t get off on your own. Thinking back on his whole dominating attitude had brought you deliriously close once or twice but your body ultimately won out in the end.

You honestly couldn’t figure out what its fucking issue was. 

So you found yourself lazily slouching against the kitchen bar watching intently as Red fixed himself one of his fully stacked sandwiches, which was more meat than bread, as he ranted about some bitch that had felt he was obligated to see her on the regular because of how much she paid. 

Honestly you weren’t even paying attention to his story; your eyes were too busy watching how his fingers moved as he diced a tomato, the way his smirk sharpened at something he found particularly funny, and how his sockets lidded as he stared at you--

Oh shit. Busted.

The silence was heavy as his smile lifted higher in one corner and you could feel the way your cheeks stung.

“So you told her to fuck off huh?” You forced out indifferently as you tried to play off the fact you’d been ogling him. Red hummed as he slowly went back to slicing the red fruit in his hands, his movements purposefully slow as to draw your attention. And it was working.

“i don’t know, did i?” The way he casually spoke was an obvious challenge and you dragged your eyes back up from his hands to look at him. Red was appearing focused on making his food, but the smile on his mug was as smug as ever. He already knew, there was no point in pretending he didn’t because he’d just use the whole process concerning dragging the truth out of you as leverage later anyhow.

“Okay so I wasn’t listening.” He snickered as he glanced up at you.

“nah couldn’ tell. thought maybe yer brain had finally given out what with all the bullshit ya stuff into it.” You frowned at him.

“You catch me watching charmed once and never let me live it down.” Red returned the frown.

“maybe if it hadn’t been that shitty remake i wouldn’ need ta keep ragging ya to make sure you don’t rot yer fuckin’ brain more than you already have.” 

“This coming from the guy who watches porn like it’s going out of style.” Red snickered as his tone came out falsely offended, the fridge door opening and closing as he placed the remaining bit of tomato and cheese back inside it.. 

“hey, don’t hate just cuz i appreciate art.” You rolled your eyes with a snort.

“Art huh?” Red smirked as he lifted his sandwich and took a large bite of it. His words coming out muddled as he spoke around his mouth full.

“yep, sandro botticelli and michelangelo type shit; tits everywhere.” You reluctantly gave a laugh that made his smile stretch even wider as he took another bite.

“I know one of those people.” You remarked with a small smile. Red still surprised you with just how educated he was sometimes. It was hard to remember on occasion that beneath all his snark and crudeness was the mind of a nerd and scientist. 

“see, should watch some porn yerself, learn some class.” You simply shook your head and quietly watched him eat until his sandwich was half gone. How thick he made it inconsequential to how wide his mouth could go as he tore into it. The sharpness of his teeth mauling with every bite.

It reminded you of the scar you now carried on your shoulder and how it felt as he’d given it to you. The sheer overwhelming sensation it had triggered down your spine with contradicting fire and ice. Damnit you were staring again. 

You forced your eyes away and purposefully avoided looking back at Red as he quirked a bony brow at you. He looked down at his sandwich a moment before setting it on his plate and brushing his hands off, his sockets casually lidded as he folded his arms and leaned into a hand to look at you. 

Red had no trouble telling you were pent up again, you were leaking the scent of arousal and dripping desperate intent. He was so attuned to your specific smells and pheromones that he had been easily able to tell about your problem the first week you’d had it. He would’ve helped you out then if you’d just asked him.

Well he was right here, and you’d both already screwed once so he didn’t see what reason you could have to be hesitant about asking him for some tail. Had he waited too long to have that emotions talk with you? His eyelights drifted to where his claim mark peeked out just above the drooping neckline of your shirt. Seeing how beautifully it had healed sent his magic spawning in his jeans before he could even blink. 

There were reasons he had been avoiding that talk.

The main one being the possible reaction you’d have to what that bite meant. Slowly he looked up from it to your face; which had turned that lovely shade of pink that made his soul flutter in a way that left him always bitterly groaning and ranting at himself from the onslaught of pure tenderness and devotion it burned into his ribs.

You made him so fucking weak sometimes it perturbed him. 

“heh speaking of dirty things,” He purposely paused just to watch your face redden even further, let his words fill with sensual weight before continuing. “gotten off lately?” 

You swore your heart was going to give out with how it skipped and slammed in your chest. His tone was so amused, playful, but yet his words were positively drenched with lust and smothered in velvet. You’d heard that tone used before and knew right away he was preparing to make a move on you.

The thought conflicted you. With an effort you truly didn’t have you looked at him dully.

“Wow personal much? How would you feel if I asked you that?” Red gave a deep chested chuckle that make your skin prick. 

“i got off this morning, thinkin’ ‘bout you if ya really wanna know.” You couldn’t breathe and Red simply hummed as he casually circled the bar before stopping next to you. You watched him warily and refused to so much as flinch as his arms came out to pin you in place, his body leaning close enough you could smell his cherry flavored magic as phalanges drummed in contemplation against the bar-top on both sides of you.

You’d seen Red hit on people before, he was confidant and all jokes. But he was still lazy about it, as if it didn’t matter if he was getting in their pants or not. Right now though he was showing such a blatant interest and intensity that it shook you. You almost thought in your mild paranoia that you felt the scar on your shoulder burn for a moment.

“then again ya knew askin’ me that wouldn’t bother me.” Your eyes remained locked on his quickly hazing eyelights as he brought up a hand to twirl a lock of your hair around one of his fingers. A ringing built up in your ears as your blood pounded at the simple action.

“so are you gonna tell me babe? i _really_ wanna know.” Your mouth refused to open, your thoughts were racing and you were too stunned at just how unashamed he was being right now. It briefly registered that this had to be the most sexually charged flirting ever directed at you. The swallow was dry as it scratched down your esophagus. 

Red could read your reaction like a damned book.

“y’know, all you have to do is ask for it. tell me you want me between those sexy legs of yers and i’ll gladly ride ya till you go hoarse...or blackout, whichever _cums_ first.” He drawled as he pulled the hair he had been playing with to his nasal cavity and took an undignified whiff of it. The force of his inhale and subsequent sigh echoing loudly in the suddenly abnormally silent kitchen. 

“and by how excited yer scent is, might be the latter~” A shyness you weren’t prepared to deal with made your body lock up and the words fell from your mouth without a thought.

“I’m good.” ...Really brain? You were so baffled at the lame response to his filthy and rich flirting you blinked in time with him. Red’s sockets were wide and creased with restrained enjoyment. He grunted as he dropped the captured lock of hair and gave a shrug as he sauntered back over to his sandwich to finish it.

_still playing the no friend fucking game eh?_

“suit yerself.” You watched him take a bite with closed sockets and silently seethed at yourself. Red had clearly said he was open to a good lay and yet you had turned down the easy offer over nothing. What the hell was your problem? You were too embarrassed now to even try and fix the situation.

Apparently your body wasn’t the only one against you having an orgasm. 

You watched as Red took another bite of his food before turning away to strut out of the kitchen. Not once glancing back at you as he did so. It was fine, you silently told yourself.

You didn’t need to complicate things by fucking your best friend more than once.

~~

Your ass was so prominent in that dress Red just wanted to reach out and dig his phalanges into it, leave indentions that could be mistaken for claw marks as it bounced and rolled under the force of his grip.

Red hated it.

Slowly his eyelights panned up and traced along your snugly clothed form, taking in with stark clarity where the dress pinched just right and bunched, his sockets lingering on your exposed sides--stars he just wanted to cause some well placed bruises in those slots just big enough for hand prints. You were a walking calling card, a fucking tease of promised sexuality.

He flickered his gaze up to stare at you as you primed yourself in the mirror.

“so, _danny_ huh?” You snorted as you pulled your hair up into a ponytail, exposing the elegant arch of your throat. Red should’ve bit you there too.

“You say his name like it’s ketchup, revolting.” You glanced over your shoulder at him. “Besides what’s it matter to you?” Red’s smile tightened but just subtly enough he knew you didn’t see it as he peered at the scar blatantly showing on your shoulder. He had to give the dress that, with how revealing it was it didn’t do shit to cover his mark. It filled him with a smug satisfaction and gave him the strength to sound indifferent as he rolled his eyelights.

“none of my business who you fuck.” It was absolutely his business who you _thought_ you could fuck. 

You paused and stared at him, taking in his usual slouched posture and half lidded bored looking sockets. Something about how he said that felt off, it was a line he’d said to you before but it was something he’d only started saying in the last two years. 

The whole two years he’d apparently been attracted to you. And now that you were looking you noticed; his eyelights were marginally dimmer than normal and his grin...didn’t look as smug. 

“Red,” He flexed his forehead and looked at you expectantly. “I--” Your words cut off as the doorbell rang and your gaze snapped to your bedroom door before refocusing on him. Red and you were both silent a moment longer until the chim rang out again.

“the pipes are callin’. might wanna get a move on.” The casual way he sounded stung for some reason, but the effort he took to make a song reference made you reluctantly smile. Maybe you were reading too much into everything. Red typically had something to say he’d say it.

Red continued to watch you finish getting ready, silently patting himself on the back at just how well he was maintaining his poker face as your feet slid into a pair of murderous stilettos. Once you gave yourself an assessing look in the mirror you turned to him and stuck your hands on your hips with a playful smirk.

“Remember to lock my house up when you go home this time.” He mumbled a quiet whatever as you passed him and went down the stairs. Red watched you until he heard the shut of the front door and with barely a thought, wandered over to your bedroom window and watched as you greeted lover boy before getting into that pathetic excuse of a car. 

The kid looked as if he had just graduated from wearing stripes. What the hell.

It was fine, he told himself. Try as you might it wasn’t him, you’d be coming back begging for him to nail you once this asshole disappointed you. He’d already had you once and knowing you as well as he did he knew he’d made a hell of an impression.

Especially with how you’d practically drooled over him in the kitchen earlier.

Red only felt the slightest bit ashamed that he couldn’t just simply force you not to go. Not when he was fucking around himself all willy nilly...he might have to reconsider that part of his lifestyle before the talk he planned on having with you.

~~

“Ah that was amazing!” Danny panted as he laid beside you, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Ever so gradually you turned your head to dully stare at him. He hadn’t a fucking clue at all that he hadn’t gotten you off. No offence but twelve pumps and a bunch of noise wasn’t what you considered a good time.

Didn’t help that he had barely given enough foreplay to rile you in the first place, you almost felt guilty that your mind had gone to Red to get your blood pumping the way it needed to, to get your walls clenching and heart stuck in your throat.

Why had you even bothered agreeing to go out on a date this guy?

“Was that good for you?” He asked breathlessly as he met your eyes. You could only give a neutral grunt as you sat up and started getting dressed. Danny turned onto his side and gave you an expression that could only be described as starstruck. It made you uncomfortable and rush to get your shoes back on.

“So how about next week?” You were already halfway to his door as you replied back over your scarred shoulder.

“I’ll call you.” His smile was wide and highlighted the handsomeness of his dimples. Too bad you had no intention of calling him.

~~

Red was still at your house when you came home, lazily stretched across your couch as he channel surfed with a frown, a half drunk bottle of beer dangling in one hand. Despite how intoxicated he was after eight drinks he could still smell right away the sex musk clinging to you as you entered the living room and it took a great deal of effort to suppress his snarl. 

But then he caught the subtle scent of your pheromones beneath it. 

He didn’t smell a trace of the sweet citrus of your climax nor feel any satisfied intent wafting off of you. It cooled the annoyance and possessive claim that had just tried to rear its ugly head in his slightly drunken haze, replacing it with a delicious pleased smugness.

You stopped as soon as you spotted him...and the small cluster of glass bottles beside the couch. It made you wary, him drinking usually didn’t end well. You could still remember a night he’d bawled his eyes out on your shoulder. Until then you hadn’t known magical snot existed. Carefully you looked up to his sockets. 

Red had awfully familiar blurred eyelights that landed on you as his grin lifted in one corner. The kind of look he gave you sober when he was planning something. Yep he was drunk. And you had a feeling that this was about to be an episode more awkward than the first time he’d gotten blasted.

“how did your date go?” He drawled knowingly. You hated when your feelings were right. The silence stretched, you weren’t about to admit how badly it had gone and he simply gave a shrug as he took another sip of his beer.

“yeah kinda figured.” He was such an arrogant bastard.

“Whatever.” You sighed as you tossed your stilettos off. Red’s smile didn’t change but he did cock a skeletal eyebrow.

“sound frustrated about something sweetheart.” The nickname got to you.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Your voice rang out over the sound of the television. 

Red’s look slowly shifted; his smile closing into a neutral line as his sockets lidded and he ever so carefully rose up into a sitting position. His eyelights locked on your own angry orbs as he took another sip before sitting his beer down and pushing to his feet.

You didn’t move, could barely control how ragged your breath was as he took measuring steps towards you like he was approaching a wild animal. You didn’t move an inch as he came to a stand still right in front of you, close enough you could smell the alcohol on his breath which surprisingly wasn’t sour. He must've been drinking monster booze.

His hand came up and he gripped your chin as he angled your head just a bit higher, pulled your face closer as his look turned into an angry glower. It was the first time you’d seen him truly level an expression of anger at you. Annoyed, irritated sure but not angry, you didn’t know what to say or how to take it.

“why? does it bother you i call the others that?” 

“You know it does.” You hissed. Red’s look softened, catching you off guard that your eyes widened in reaction.

“did ya fuck _danny_ to spite me?” The question hurt, the meaning behind it hitting you like a punch to the gut.

“Wha--of course I didn’t Red what the hell!” You meant to sound offended but it slipped out breathy and weak, betrayed you by laying your very emotions at his feet. Suddenly the sound of the television was too low, the beating of your heart and the pacing of his breathing too loud. His eyelights didn’t shift from your eyes as you felt him run his bony thumb along your bottom lip, traced it with a gentleness that made you quiver.

“you piss me off with how insecure ya are.” Red murmured as he continued to run his thumb across, pulling gently in a teasing separation, could easily slip the distal phalanx into your mouth with barely a thought. You tired to speak through the fire he was steadily building within you.

“I’m not--” He cut you off with a growl.

“yeah ya fuckin’ are. i tell ya i’m more than willing ta fuck you and yer over there backing away like ya might lose me or something.” Those words hit a little too close to home and you had to blink in order not to tear up. He let out a huff as his hand slid down to the back of your neck and pulled you against him. His other arm coming up to wrap your waist as he spoke into your hair.

“yer a fuckin’ dumbass. you were stuck with me the moment i let ya meet papyrus.” Your heart was hammering so hard in your chest Red could feel it pounding into his ribs through his coat. The sound of your feisty soul was an excited hymn and he wanted nothing more than you naked, as close as you could be to his bones so he could imagine feeling it.

You bit your lip as you felt his hand move down in a possessive and forceful glide to the swell of your ass, arched as he gripped and dug his phalanges into it eliciting nerve rattling pulses up to your spine. 

“tired of tryin’ to be a nice guy, cuz i know what _i_ want.” Your knees felt like putty as he brushed his nasal ridge against the crook of your throat. A gesture so tender it rent your heart in two.

“Red--” How deeply he took in your scent made you blush.

“smells like you want something too.” He growled teasingly. You frowned at how quickly his mood shifted and remembered rather bitterly that he was drunk.

What were the chances he’d even remember this come morning?

“I’m good.” The tone in your words was thick and sluggish. Red had just given you another confession and here you were still playing hard to get. You were so fucking stubborn and he loved that about you. He hummed innocently as he pulled back to look at you before his grin turned sharp and predatory.

“think i figured out a way for you to pay back that debt ya owe me.” Before you could question it the world lurched and the next thing you knew you and Red were on the couch. Really? He couldn’t have just walked you over--

You squeaked as he pulled you over his lap, his hand savoring the curve of your ass through the thin material as he rubbed it. You felt his ribs vibrate against your side as what sounded deceptively like a purr slipped out of him. 

You’d only witnessed him purr twice, the first time you’d gotten him a birthday present (a mustard set) and then when you were having a bad day and he’d grudgingly held you in an attempt to comfort you. (“because that’s what best friends were fucking for right?”) 

You blushed neon.

“but first i’m gonna have to punish ya.”

“What?!” You cried indignantly making him chuckle as he raised his hand dramatically.

“this is for thinking that you could go and fuck some pathetic lowlife.” He brought the bones of his hand down in a powerful smack making you yelp as delicious shivers shot out from the impact, your walls clenching in retaliation.

“for dressing so damned sexy for someone other than _me_.” Another smack. 

“fer forgetting just who it is that ya fuckin’ belong to!” A third thunderous clap of his hand to the exact same spot that stung the more he struck it. That became sensitive enough that your dress rubbing against it made your breathing hitch.

Red smirked as he patted the spot, his gentle action making you gasp at how intimate it felt even as the frayed nerves throbbed from the barely existent pressure. A ringing started in your ears and they burned as you felt him move down to the hem of your garment and slowly push it up, exposing just how bare you were.

He tilted his head in a mixture of amusement and mild ire.

“no underwear huh? hmm grateful for the convenience, pissed it wasn’ cuz you were thinkin’ of me.” You were glad you could bury your blazing face into his leg as you timidly responded to him. He was drunk it wasn’t like he’d remember anyways so what did the small confession hurt right? Red felt you mumble but didn’t hear you clearly much to your further embarrassment.

“what was that?” You groaned as your shot nerves tickled under the texture of his fingers.

“I w-was thinking of you…” His movement stilled and you could feel his eyelights burning a hole into the back of your head. “I dressed...like I thought you’d like to see me...as…” 

Red didn’t speak, instead you felt an abrupt hard smack to the other cheek, the sound echoing in the room as your back arched. You whimpered his name and he responded with a snarl as another blow was dealt.

“who makes you cum?” He asked darkly, enunciating each word with a pointed drag of his accent. 

“You!” A strike so brutal you cried out as you began to wet his leg with your arousal.

“who do you belong to?” It was barely there but you caught how his voice slightly gave under the question, lulled on the word belong as if it was more an asking of permission than declaration. 

You closed your eyes as you felt your heart skip and sucked in a breath as you answered him.

“You.” Red groaned and groped the abused mound of flesh, rolled the quickly bruising and reddened skin with passionate affection. Damn right you were his, and it struck him right in the soul for you to agree to it. His eyelights took in your sweating face, the way your damp hair clung to it and it made his magic vibrate lustfully.

_so beautiful and stubborn_

“what’s my fuckin’ name?” He drawled as his hand moved over the supple sloap of your ass cheeks to graze your center in a feather light tease. Your hips tried to roll into his touch and it made him snicker before delivering another harsh blow to the first cheek he’d been hitting.

“Red!” You cried with a fervor.

**Smack**

**Smack**

“i’m going ta tear this delicious ass up and fuck you till ya get it through that thick head of yers.” He yanked you up by your arm and forced you to look him straight in the sockets as he dragged his tongue suspiciously over the scar on your shoulder, his tone dipping as a spark of magical pleasure surged from it directly to your chest, dragging a silent cry of affectionate euphoria from your lips.

“yer _my_ girl, and i'm not goin' anywhere.” You didn’t protest as his mouth locked with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [RubyDracoGril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl) for Beta reading <3


	15. Cuckolding *Error (Errortale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 21 pages...  
-_-

Error was following Ink.

Not stalking because that would’ve been rude and he did have better things to do.

Just following. 

He’d had the sneaking suspicion Ink had been hiding something from him. It had been six months since the truce they’d made and Error could tell Ink was _bored_. 

At first he’d been making his presence a constant annoyance to Error, would take every opportunity to ask the former destroyer pointless questions just as an excuse to talk, had even tried to teach Error french to which the black skeleton had simply stared at him until he’d left his own antivoid to escape the artist.

But then here recently Error had noticed...he hadn’t heard from Ink in over two months. 

It was abnormal not to be bothered by the alternate for such a long period of time. Hell a week even. And Ink tended to do stupid shit that pissed Error off when he was bored. Such as things that could be considered truce breaking. 

So Error watched silently as Ink landed gently on a sloped rooftop, the paint guzzling alter doing a brief 180 as he checked his surroundings before slipping into a partially opened window. He’d found it odd that Ink had made a trip to the original timeline, suspicious given that coming here usually meant world ending consequences or scheming. 

There wasn’t a reason that he could think of for Ink’s presence here. Which annoyed him even more as he quickly dashed and jumped the few rooftops separating him from where Ink had entered. Silently he dropped down to the window’s level and slowly crept along till he was just barely peeking up and seeing into the room. 

Error’s sockets widened. 

You were currently glaring at Ink, a blatant rage in your eyes as magical sweat ran down the side of the skeleton’s head. Error frowned at how _cowed_ the defender of AUs looked. He never looked that way when Error fought with him, just smug and playful as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Just who were you?

“i’m sorry _ma belle_, i tried to get here as soon as i could.” Ink raised his hands in a placating gesture. You pinched the bridge of your nose as you let out a sigh.

“Ink, when I agreed to finally marry you I expected we’d have more time together than we used to,” You shot Ink a frown that made him jolt in place before folding your arms as a timidness overcame your features. “It honestly doesn’t feel like anything's changed.” 

Error’s eyes had gone red and blind as his mind stalled out. Married? _Ink_? The idiot couldn’t commit to more than one emotion at a time let alone a relationship! He knew for a fact the other outcode skeleton wasn’t stable enough to offer stability that a marriage would require. Not to mention the idea of Ink even getting snagged by the old ball and chain was such a foreign concept to him that Error had a hard time believing it.

“_chérie_…” Error blinked his sockets at the unusual softness in Ink’s voice, his vision going clear as he took in how Ink had approached you, his hands cupping your face. Error hadn’t expected to see something so...intimate when he’d decided to follow Ink. A flush of golden light flared across his zygomatic bones and he had to duck even lower just so it didn’t give him away.

You let Ink hold your face and run his thumbs along the swell of your cheeks as his eyelights blinked into mismatched colored hearts, the blue and yellow of them lulling your temper into a calmness as you brought your hands up to hold his wrists. Ink smiled as he leaned in to brush the tip of his nasal ridge against your nose causing you to giggle. 

“Still doing that Ink? You already let it slip that you can kiss me despite being a skeleton...among other things” Ink smirked as he pulled back, the magic that composed him making his face light up in a rainbow colored blush.

“nostalgia my love, i really am sorry i took so long coming to see you.” The last of your anger dropped away and you gave a weak chuckle.

“Forget it, you’re here now.” Ink hummed as he bumped his frontal bone against your forehead lightly, his smile turning mischievous as his hands left their places to wrap around the curves of your hips. Your breath hitched and you already knew where this was about to go. Ink had a notorious sex drive for a monster made of bones.

“let me show you how regretful i am _ma belle_.” You eyed him wearily.

“Will you actually stay for a bit after?” Ink’s face dropped instantly as if he’d been struck. He knew he deserved that. His voice was gentle as his sockets narrowed in remorse, the grip on your hips tightening and loosening as if he was confused on how to answer. When he did it was with a halfhearted smile.

“of course.” The way he said it was more than enough to tell you it wouldn’t be long. It never was with him. Even when you’d started dating, having sex regularly more like, Ink had the habit of not lingering long. Either to help fellow creators, or for other reasons pertaining to that monster Error. Thinking on that other skeleton made you slightly bitter. You’d had to cut your own wedding short because of something he’d tried to do to underswap again.

Resigned you slid your arms up to your husband’s shoulders and embraced him. You’d take what you could get, you just wanted to be close to him for a time. Pretend the paint infused love he always drank when coming to see you was real. He’d made that for you, and it always hurt your heart in a good way to remember that. You pulled back to smile at him and he returned it before capturing your mouth with his own.

Error thought he was going to be nauseous. He was not staying to witness just where this was leading. With a muffled huff he turned away and dropped to the ground, peered back up at the window to make sure he hadn’t been heard and found his sockets lingering on the faint light that spilt from it. You were new, an unknown factor. 

He was going to have to keep an eye on you.

Error watched the pained glass for only a moment longer before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away. Letting the cold chill of the night embrace him as he turned down an alley and vanished. His thoughts a conflicting mess of theories and scenarios as to why exactly Ink had married a human.

~~

Another week passed and Ink had only dropped in on Error once; to watch Undernovela with him, which lasted all about ten minutes because the infuriating living canvas couldn’t sit still long enough before vanishing again. Error didn’t hesitate to follow him when he did however.

You jumped as you felt arms wrap around your waist unexpectedly, turned as your heart thundered in your chest to see Ink’s wide grin within inches of your face. It took a moment for your mind to catch up and you let out a shaky sigh. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your forehead before peering down at what you were writing. You watched as he raised a bony brow curiously at the notebook you currently had the outline to your new AU scrawled into. A look passed over his features that you couldn’t interpret. It was bizarrely blank for the normally animated skeleton.

“Ink?” Slowly his hand came forward and he gently closed the notebook, trapping your pencil within it’s pages before he eased you onto your feet. His expression still seemed odd as he casually looked over your face as if trying to find something.

“it’s nothing, come to bed?” You would’ve protested; he’d barely gotten there and was already asking for sex, but his tone was too soft, too fragile. With a nod you let him lead you over to the bed. Error watched until you both fell over into the sheets. Once more Ink had come to you, it was starting to look as if Ink might’ve actually valued your relationship. 

If only Error didn’t know for a fact he was incapable of it as the soulless being he was.

He...started camping out at your place, watching how many times Ink came and went. Surprisingly it wasn’t often his duplicate showed up. Maybe at most twice a week. Error knew Ink didn’t really have much to do these days so it was mildly irritating and even more confusing as to why he wasn’t spending time with you, his wife. 

Error wanted to chalk it up to Ink’s carefree spirit, just another thing for the unwanted sketch to play the devoted card to but in actuality only remembered when it was convenient. Error wasn’t surprised at the callousness. It was something he could use to rub in the idiot’s face later he thought at least. 

He kept stalking your window and Ink’s visits, just so he had more material to use later. That’s what he told himself at least. It wasn’t until one long week with not a single appearance that he noticed something. 

You were staring at your calendar. Simply standing numbly in place with your eyes glued on the dangling paper at a red circle around one of the boxes. Error frowned curiously and waited till you finally sighed and left the room. His sockets locked on the circled date. If there were many things Error was, he liked to think rude wasn’t one of them. Not to those that mattered anyway. But his curiosity was itching like a bad scratch he couldn’t reach.

He peered over at your door before snapping his discolored eyelights back to the mystery sitting a few feet away from him. The itch was far too strong to ignore. With hardly any effort he warped into your room and paused. Error had never been inside before, and your window was hardly ever open so the scent of you hit him first.

Raspberries and Pomegranates, faint traces of feminine hormones that spiked the fruity smell to near hyperosmia like levels. Error squeezed his sockets shut and forced himself to gradually adjust to the smell flooding his nasal cavity. It was so rich how did that paint smudge stand it so often? Blinking away the magic trying to gather in his sockets Error sauntered over to the calendar and paused.

_ 28th Birthday! Doodle sphere visit! <3 _

It was your birthday? His eyelights lingered on the part about the doodle sphere and he felt his marrow boil in irritation. As an outcode one’s pocket dimension was personal, an extension of oneself much like the manifestation of their souls. If they had one that is. For Ink to have offered to show the space to you was a big deal. 

Error was willing to bet Ink didn’t fully understand the ramifications or intent behind the gesture. And he was often considered the bad guy, this was just plain nasty even by his definitions. He found himself being angry for you. From what he’d seen you were very forgiving and kind to the rambunctious outcode, let it go far too easily and often how much he wronged you. Ink didn’t deserve a wife, much less one like you.

Error...hesitated. Slowly he looked at the door you’d left through and eyed it as he ruminated before letting out an irritated growl. He vanished before he could think too much on it and was quickly appearing in your room a moment later. Carefully he placed the cake slice on your desk and frowned at it.

No one deserved to feel shitty on their birthday, even Error took the time on his when Ink wasn’t being an annoyance to celebrate it. A long marathon of his favorite show and stolen cake was the highlight of his existence. Honestly it was the least someone could do for you given the horrible situation you’d willingly stuck yourself in. Error was just being courteous that’s all it was.

The sound of your footsteps was all the warning he needed before he warped back to his usual spot outside your window and watched as you entered the room and stilled. 

Your eyes locked on the slice of cake on your desk and you cautiously looked around before looking back at the suddenly spawned treat suspiciously. That hadn’t been there when you’d been in your room earlier. You walked over to it and gently prodded it with a finger. Seemed like normal cake. Briefly you wondered if Ink had visited but quickly dismissed the thought.

Your husband wasn’t the type to leave gifts or tokens without having some sexy time first, or even without saying hello. Something felt off about the whole thing, but honestly you could only stare at the sweet. What did it matter in the long run anyways where it came from? If it was poisoned and killed you would Ink even care? 

Deep down you knew on a level he would, but still the thought came to you. With a sigh you sat down and looked at the fork beside it. Tentatively you lifted it and broke off a good sized chunk before popping it in your mouth. 

It was good, really sweet and wet. You ignored the silent tears that began to run down your cheeks as you devoured it with muffled sobs.

Error didn’t ignore them.

He began to gift you things after each visit Ink gave you. The sight of your grief stricken face bugging him in a fashion that it made him squirm in place to witness it. 

Ink didn’t stay to watch that movie with you like he promised? Oh look a new tv series box set was on your desk. Ink forgot it was valentines day? A box of chocolates were conveniently on your pillow come morning. Error found himself investing far too much in making up for the fellow outcode’s rudeness. 

But he also didn’t regret it either.

Error began liking spending his time trying to come up with new ideas on what to get you. Purposefully eyed Ink’s every movement and word just to predict where he was going to inevitably fuck up. Honestly with how much time Error played this unknown back and forth he should’ve been the one married to you--

The thought made Error’s mind stall out.

He didn’t visit again for a month. Tried to grapple with just how messed up his mind had gotten over the whole thing, tired to give that other ridiculous skeleton time to pick up his own shit and get his attitude in order. 

When had Error started liking you? 

He stared grumpily at his bean bag chair. 

Was it the way you’d squealed over the book on sewing he’d left you? How your eyes had lit up over a new dress he’d made you when Ink had spurned your night of dancing? Had it been when you’d sobbed over that cake, your tears blatant displays of gratitude in your depression?

He had noticed you never brought the items up to Ink. 

Did you know? Something inside you telling you it wasn’t Ink leaving you presents to soothe your heartache? Error felt a pulse of warmth in his chest at the thought that maybe you knew. As impossible as it was, maybe you knew it was him. That he was the one who could alleviate your loneliness and move your emotions in a way that that soulless alternate never could--

Error had gotten in way too deep.

When he went back it was going to be the last time, he’d sworn it. His plan was to wait for Ink to leave and then confront him about the whole situation, rub it in his face about how he failed at everything even the simple job of making you happy. After that Error would no longer come on these routine visits, would let you and Ink play out this whole marriage charade.

It was the smart thing for him to do.

And then he heard Ink say something that made his glitched soul twist in his chest.

“how do you feel about children _ma belle_?” You tilted your head curiously. Ink took a prolonged moment before finally speaking.

“i know i leave you alone a lot and well i know you can get lonely.” You snorted thinking he was joking but seeing his face was still serious you felt an iciness pierce your chest. Slowly you took your hands from him and crossed your arms. Your mind still trying to catch up to what he’d just said.

“So, you think having a kid will make me miss you less?” Ink shrunk into his scarf, a multicolored blush lighting up his bones as he tried his best not to look shameful at the suggestion. He must’ve swallowed a lot of paint to have this conversation you realized. Ink cleared his throat and led you over to the bed. Slowly you sat with him and waited as he searched his thoughts for the right words.

“i just feel like maybe it’s something to consider.” The explanation was vague and dismissive. But you knew why he was suggesting it and that wasn’t the way to fix your relationship. Having a kid wasn’t going to make you less lonely or him more responsible by coming around like he should’ve. However seeing the hopeful expression on his face it was too easy to fool your heart in the moment into thinking he could actually want this.

You loved him, even if it was becoming clear how you both simply didn’t work. 

That love made you nod.

Error felt his bones tighten at the joints, his magic threaten to erupt into an explosion of fury as he watched Ink pin you to the bed. Nip along your throat as the numbness on your face drowned out the pleasure coming from your voice. 

He couldn’t believe the level of self sacrifice you’d go to. 

The bitter skeleton turned away and shut his sockets, tried to tame his anger as his thoughts raced. He’d never wanted more than to erase that pathetic excuse of an outcode--

He smirked.

Did having children count as creating? 

He glanced back over his shoulder at the tears quietly running as you cried your lover’s name. His thoughts roiling as they contemplated the silent question. Without a doubt he knew Ink hated the treaty just as much as he did. Error missed erasing glitches. But in that moment he was suddenly glad it existed. 

Error’s eyelights stayed locked on your face and he chuckled. Ink had finally given him a reason to make a move, to forget completely about distancing himself and pulling away from the whole situation. What kind of ‘friend’ would he be to Ink if he didn’t intervene for the sake of the promise they made together? Not that they were. Error had told him countless times that they weren’t friends.

Ink really shouldn’t have been so neglectful to you.

For the first time Error didn’t leave the window seal while Ink ravaged you, instead he dipped his hands to his sockets and pulled forth his strings. He worked patiently as he silently waited for the both of you to finish. His phalanges twisting and bending as he crafted, lulling his mind into an old familiar dissociation. 

He didn’t come back to himself until he finished what he’d been making and stared at the new doll a moment, turning it over as he searched for any imperfections. After a moment he noticed the silence. Rising up to peer over the window’s ledge he found Ink had left already and you appeared to be sleeping. 

How long had he been in his mind?

Error dismissed the thought as he stared at you, trying to assess just how deeply asleep you were. He’d missed the opportunity you usually afforded him by going to shower and now was left with only two options. Either sneak in to slip the new gift to you or wait for later and a better chance of your absence. He was going to settle on the second choice but then his eyelights honed in on your face. 

Your cheeks looked so pale beneath the puffy and swollen redness of your nose it almost came across sickly, obvious dried tear stains still on your cheeks stood out like a sore thumb and your lips were pressed tightly into a line like you were resisting crying out. He watched as you twisted a moment before falling onto your side, subconsciously pulling a pillow tightly to your chest.

You were having a bad dream...Error hated those.

Which was ruder? Sneaking into your room to offer some comfort without your knowledge or leaving you to suffer restlessly what he was sure was something to do with the walking paint can. Watching you laying there though broke his revere, a small whimper making the choice for him as he instinctively warped into the room.

Error was frozen in place beside your bed. 

You looked so much more attractive up close, and your scent was so strong it made him dizzy. He glanced weakly at the doll in his hand, a very poorly made imitation of you he realized, and then back up to you as he took a carefully muffled step closer, going into a knell as he reached your side to stare at you. That’s what he ended up doing, just stared and took in the fine details of your face and hair, almost forgetting his purpose for coming into your bedroom in the first place.

What the hell was he doing. 

With a huff he reached up to set the doll beside you but stilled like a deer caught in the headlights as you squirmed and let out a dull moan. His soul was pulsing so loudly in his bones it made him nervously wonder if you could hear it.

Once you settled again he gently let the doll nestle beside your head before rising to his feet. His job was done, now he could leave. His eyelights took in your expression. You looked so miserable. 

What was that gesture of comfort Asgoro had done for Frisk once on undernovella? 

Error hesitated and reached a shaky hand out to your forehead, forcefully brushing a lock of sweat soaked hair away. It was unexpected how you nuzzled into his touch and his body shook at the sensation as it made his magic clog up in his nonexistent throat. Gently he ran a thumb along one of your brows like he’d seen Ink do to your lips and you let out a pleased sigh of content. 

He...surprisingly liked it. Your reaction to the contact, actually touching you.

Stars he was acting like a freak. The thought was enough for Error to warp out of there instantly, missing how your eyes had fluttered open at the last second.

~~

You had liked the doll apparently if the fact it was placed on the end table beside your bed was any indication. Error was surprised Ink hadn't noticed it on this most recent visit, though how it was slightly concealed by one of the curtains of your canopy bed probably had something to do with it. After Ink had left as usual Error waited for you to go downstairs before warping in. 

He had just been about to set his latest gift down when the door eerily creaked open behind him. His magic went sharply cold and his soul rocked violently as he slowly turned and locked gazes with you. Being near you while you were unconscious was one thing, but to be near you while you were awake nearly had him screaming as his body shuddered and glitched. 

You both stared at each other.

You looked at the intruding skeleton wearily. Hearing stories about Error did nothing to belittle the fact of just how unsettling he looked in comparison to Ink. Blackened bones and yellowed teeth in comparison to the usual ivory complexion you’d grown used to. Your eyes drifted to the rose he had in his hand, his phalanges clenching the stem painfully enough that it threatened to snap.

“That for me?” You asked softly. Error blinked twice as he registered your words, he’d heard your voice before, many times, but it being directed at him for the first time made a blush flare across his skull. Your voice sounded melodic. He grimaced and narrowed his sockets.

“yeah.” His voice...was slightly garbled. But it wasn’t unpleasant. Error watched as you raised your hand, palm open and waiting expectantly. You still wanted it? He gave you a careful once over before stepping forward and letting it fall into your hand. 

You ran a thumb over it before holding it upright. It was a simple red rose, nothing out of the ordinary. You looked up at him and took in how tense his shoulders were, the way he had both his hands shoved into pockets. His body language screamed awkward. You smiled.

“I was wondering who my mysterious santa was.” Error gave the impression of a raised eyebrow.

“santa?” You snorted.

“What else would you like me to call you? My suitor? Wooer?” Error almost said yes but bit his many tongues to steel himself.

“you knew?” You hummed as you walked over to your desk, noting how he slightly backed away to give you room as you searched for a place to set the flower. Deciding the glass container of paint brushes would do for now you slid it in and turned to face Error with a neutral expression.

“I began to suspect it, the dress was homemade. The doll was what gave you away though. Out of all the stories Ink has told me about you, he really likes to go on about your knitting habit.” Knitting? Error looked down at a hand curiously a moment before replacing it in his pocket. He supposed his phalanges could accomplish something like that. You looked down a moment before fixing a penetrating stare on him.

“Why?” Error felt his soul skip harshly. 

“because you were sad why else?” You blinked at him. That was not something you expected to hear from the destroyer of AUs, the one who had put a halt to creation itself and your husbands enemy. Why would he care if you were sad or not? Error was as good as Ink at reading faces apparently as he gave an exasperated sigh.

“ink has been rude, i hate rudeness.” You raised a brow at the choice wording.

“How do you know he’s been rude? Were you stalking us?” Error flinched before his voice rose defensively.

“monitoring! i was monitoring to make sure ink wasn’t trying to break the truce.” So he _was_ stalking. You decided not to push it and ended up giggling. 

“Oh wow! And here I thought you’d gotten a crush on me or something, nobody normally gives gifts so frequently to strangers. Turns out you were trying to make up for Ink’s ‘rudeness’!” Error huffed as you broke into unabashed laughter. He wanted to contradict you but seeing you having a moment of happiness that he’d rarely witnessed made him say something else instead.

“so what if i do?” You laughter died like a flame doused in water.

“What?” Error swallowed as he crossed his arms.

“what if i do have feelings for you?” The silence was heavy as the room filled with a thick tension. Was he honestly serious? You were married to his exact opposite, you didn’t like--

You looked over at the doll on your end table, slowly looked over to the various presents you’d kept in your room and then at him. It was suddenly difficult to say you didn’t like the other skeleton now. He’d been giving you gifts, little tokens, because you were sad...because he’d grown to like you.

“You don’t know me.” You said with a tight frown. Error rolled his eyelights.

“you like writing and drawing, a bad habit you share with that ink splatter. cake is a treat you like but you prefer if it’s chocolate instead of vanilla, despite how cringy you find the spanish novellas i send you, you still end up liking them. you binge shows you like until you pass out sometimes not even bothering to make it to bed. you hate anything that smells like cinnamon and you’re lonely. promises mean everything to you and you have a tendency to hold a grudge even if you don’t want to.” You were speechless as Error leveled a look that was dangerously soft at you.

“you’re a lot like me.” He’d learned all that just from watching? From judging your reactions to his gifts? Error had been paying that much attention? It hurt to realize he’d learned and now knew more about you than even Ink did. You doubted the skeleton you loved knew what your hobbies were other than creating and he’d spent more time _interacting_ with you.

“You...I--” Your throat was tight. Error took this as a chance to take a dubious step forward, pausing as you jolted from the sudden movement. You looked at him in confusion as he raised a shaky hand and forced your body to lock in place as red and yellowed phalanges tenderly cupped your cheek, a careful stroke of his thumb smearing a wetness you hadn’t been aware was there. 

Error’s expression was hooded as he looked at you.

“i’ve seen how kind you are too. forgiving that rainbow ass’s fuck ups, when really he deserves your scorn and anger.” You bit your lip and reluctantly pulled away from his touch. It bothered you how easily you had found yourself wanting to linger in it. So what he’d given you gifts, had a thing for you, he was the reason Ink was hardly around in the first place...wasn’t he? 

Error watched you pull away and he had to resist trying to reach for you again. His fear of contact being overridden with his desire. He had to ball his hands into fists as you looked at him, your expression torn about something. It bothered him.

“I...was angry at you Error, not Ink.” He blinked.

“what?” Your eyes turned cold and your voice came out stern.

“Every time Ink and I got closer when we were dating you were off doing something that caused him to leave. Even on our wedding day he had to cut out early because you’d been causing a rampage in Underswap. Our honeymoon didn’t even happen for weeks because he was off fixing your mess.” Error frowned. 

His mess? He was cleaning up a mess not making one! The fact you were accusing him of such a thing irritated him. And he hadn’t been aware you’d been off marrying the technicolor stain so it shouldn’t have been held against him like it was.

“they’re glitches, it’s my job to erase them!” Error said with annoyance.

“Aren’t you a glitch yourself?” You questioned.

“why do you think i’m so set on getting rid of them!?” His inadvertent confession silenced you. You could only watch him as his defensiveness turned sour, his expression going closed as he crossed his arms. There was more to this monster than what you’d initially believed, now who was the rude one. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered. 

“whatever, i don’t care.” Error responded as he waved his hand dismissively, his eyelights focused off to the side. He obviously did. While he may have been a being of destruction he clearly still had feelings. 

The picture you’d painted of him had been one of a monster who destroyed for amusement and gratification. However simply talking with him, watching his reactions it came across more as if he did what he did out of spite, self loathing. Maybe it was both?

It was rather sad really.

“No seriously I’m sorry. You just confessed to liking me and you’ve been spoiling me nonstop and I just snapped at you like that.” Error slowly looked at you.

“you do that a lot.” You raised an eyebrow.

“apologize for feeling things.” Your cheeks stung and you felt a bolt of embarrassment race through you. You looked down at your feet at a loss for what to say, the blush you knew to be on your face only growing in intensity.

Error was drawn by how red your face turned. He’d never seen it flush or change shades so quickly before and it made his own magical blush form and grow. He decided to take the risk and once more reached for your face, cupped both your cheeks in his hands as his thumbs brushed along your reddened skin. 

You weren’t as tense as when he’d first touched you and found his hold exceedingly gentle as he peered at the blush on your face. Traced along the span of it from the corners of your eyes to the tip of your nose where his thumbs ran along the dip and curve to tap against the tip. You smiled.

Error had booped your nose.

The realization made you giggle and his sockets widened for a moment before repeating the action, increasing your giggles till they came out full blown laughs and snorts. He didn’t know what exactly was funny but found himself chuckling at how simply touching your nose was setting you off. It warmed him in a way he hadn’t felt in ages. He could almost vaguely recall the feeling back from when he liked to make people laugh. 

From before he became an abomination. 

“pretty laugh.” He murmured. You looked up into his sockets and hummed as the humor died out. 

“Thanks, you have some soothing bones.” You commented, referring to how tenderly he held you. Error’s blush increased and what looked like sweat began to coat his skull as he gave a strained smile. He couldn’t think of a response to that. You looked at him for a long moment.

“Error?” He made a noise of acknowledgement. “You have Haphephobia don’t you?” At least that was how Ink had made it sound when he’d described Error’s annoyance at how touchy he could be. Error made a face and looked contemplative before answering.

“yeah…” He didn’t say more but he didn’t need to. The idea that he was pushing passed his phobia hurt and at the same time moved you. You could sense the curiosity in his hands now as they moved, one down to your chin and the other up into your hair where he twisted his phalanges into it. It was mildly adorable. 

“Want to go watch some tv?” You asked shyly. Error’s sockets widened at the offer, his hands kneading your hair and thumbing your chin as he thought about it. The innocent touching was comforting. Were you...touch starved? It was an odd thing to think about seeing as Ink touched you all the time. But then again that was for sex wasn’t it?

“sure.” Error’s answer pulled you from your darkening thoughts and you couldn’t help but smile as he released his hold on you. He liked how happy you looked at his answer and willingly followed you from your room downstairs. His soul giving a gentle thrum as you both sat on your couch while you channel surfed. 

~~

Soon that became the new routine. Error would show up even on days Ink didn’t just to see you, still bringing the occasional gift but mostly just to talk. You were both spending a lot of time wasted on television and coming up with jokes. You’d learned Error hadn’t told jokes or pulled pranks for a few years which startled you. It was another thing he’d started to open up to with you, just like his touching. 

Gradually his shaking hands had become more solid and sure whenever he brushed you or went to hand you something, his curious prods and pokes becoming more bold and daring as you allowed him to explore your skin and hands, the planes of your face and curve of your throat. His wandering hands still felt innocent, naive even as they’d slowly started to make a familiar urge build up in your body the longer it went on.

Only guilt was enough to keep your wayward thoughts at bay. 

Error though had shocked you one night when he’d willingly pulled you against him while watching a dvd he’d recorded of his favorite show. His favorite AU you realized later. You had locked up initially when he’d done it, scared that you might upset him if you moved wrong or too quickly, but he’d ran his hand through your hair and twisted your locks until you had relaxed. Being in that position had given more foundation to those thoughts than was needed. However you didn’t want to backtrack any progress Error had made in overcoming his fear by pulling away.

You loved Ink, you really did.

But Error was quickly becoming the one you could relate to, the one who got you excited to think about when he’d visit or not.

Then it happened. 

One day after another fantastic bout of love making, because Ink for all his faults was still great in bed, actually stayed. He pulled you close and nuzzled the top of your head as he purred against your still sensitive skin. You should’ve been ecstatic! Happy! 

But you found your eyes wandering to your windowsill and knew after everything Error had confessed to you previously that he was out there waiting. And it tore at you. You wanted more to be in Error’s presence than your husband’s embrace. You had crossed a line somewhere. Slowly and awkwardly you pulled back and looked at Ink shamefully. The expression on your face causing his content and happiness to drop in way of concern.

“is something wrong _ma belle_?” Yes, everything was wrong. You felt like you were cheating on him and it dug a sharp pain into your chest. All you could do was force a smile at him as you stroked his permanently ink stained cheek adoringly. You nearly cried as he leaned into it.

“I uh...have some plans tonight.” Ink flexed his skull in surprise.

“oh, i didn’t realize. what kind of plans?” You swallowed dryly and forced the best poker face you could. Ink was a walking lie detector, if you said the wrong thing you’d be caught. If Ink found out about the time you’d been spending with Error you didn’t think your heart would be able to take his possible reaction. More than anything you didn’t want to hurt him. Even if he had hurt you so many times already. 

You decided to tell a bit of the truth, it helped steel your nerves.

“I have a friend coming over to spend time with me.” The room suddenly felt heavy as your heart pounded like a drum in your ears. Ink’s measuring stare already appraising you as his eyelights dimmed and brightened. After a tension filled moment he smiled.

“that’s fine _chérie_, i will just have to spend more time with you my next visit.” His words stung more than consoled. You knew that wasn’t likely to happen. Either he’d forget or something would come up. What were you doing sending him away when he actually had the time for you? You needed to have a talk with Error. Whatever was between you was now interfering in your marriage. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” You whispered. Ink’s look was odd again, the same look he’d given when he’d found you writing in your journal. He slowly leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on your lips before standing and dressing. Ink’s embrace had lingered longer than normal before he left only adding onto the mountain of your guilt.

When Error finally entered your room you were waiting for him, perched on the end of your bed and staring at the floor between your feet. Error already had a suspicion what you were about to attempt from how he’d heard your tone from outside. At first he’d been surprised and thrilled to hear you sending Ink away. Only his feelings had quickly turned anxious and foreboding once he’d caught the waver in your voice. Seeing how huddled you were and tense confirmed his thoughts. Made his soul weigh down with heaviness. He decided to save you the time and got right into it.

“what you want to stop seeing each other because he decided to cuddle you?” He watched as your eyes panned up to him, barely restrained tears at their corners that made him want to hold you as much as fidget in place.

“He’s my husband and he actually wanted to spend time with me, but I pushed him away because all I could think about was you. It’s wrong Error!” Your voice came out angry and defensive.

“_spend time with you_, you and i both know that’s not something that’ll last. just another mood he’s in!” The words hurt more than you’d expected them to. You had thought that, had wondered about it but to hear Error actually say it stung in a way that left you taking a shaky breath.

“Why do you have to make this so difficult?!” You wished you still didn’t know Error, didn’t care about him like you’d come to. This wouldn’t even be an issue right now if you had never met him, hadn’t purposefully stayed outside your room to catch whoever your mysterious gifter had been. Error let out a growl of frustration that shook you.

“because i care about you! at least i bother to take into consideration how you feel!” Error’s body began to shudder and shake, more error codes forming around him as his shape tried to fracture and flex in his anger. It was enough for your own rage to snap.

“You’re not being very considerate right now!” Your words were enough to wipe the anger from him, make him look at you as if you’d struck him. Slowly his body stopped shifting and settled, his error codes fading as he gave you an unexpectedly vulnerable look.

“...i...don’t want to go.” Error didn’t want to be alone again. He’d gotten used to your company, craved it now. He could actually touch you without feeling like his soul was going to curl up and fall from his body. There was a point he enjoyed isolation even loved it. But you had ruined that for him. A show without your comments and laughter was going to be dull and boring. Any sweets he could eat were going to feel dry and be painful reminders of your absence.

He couldn’t do it.

“...Error please--” Your words were cut off as he suddenly gripped your upper arms and pulled you against him. Your heart slamming fitfully as you were all but crushed into his ribs, a blush staining his face as he stared you dead in the eyes. The dominance of the action made your blood heat up in your veins. This was suddenly very dangerous territory. You were far more attracted to Error than you’d initially believed.

“W-what are you doing?!” Error took in the scent of you and his sockets lidded as your smell dulled his senses. He realized what it was he’d caught the first few times he’d entered your room after the couplings with Ink you'd shared. It was pheromones. And he could tell you were excited. His hold on you was what had triggered it. 

Error’s magic rushed through his bones almost painfully. He could offer you everything that Ink could and more. For what did that other outcode do with you he didn’t besides bed you? He slid his hands down and the next thing you knew he had you in a cradle. You clung to him and he tightened his hold on you before tossing you haphazardly onto your bed. The groan you made caused his bones to constrict at the joints.

“showing you that you don’t need that pathetic excuse of a monster.” Error crawled on the bed after you and you instinctively back peddled. At least you tried to until you felt his strings wrap around your wrists and ankles to hold you in place. Your mouth was dry and your heart raced as Error hovered over you. Gently his hands framed your face and his thumbs brushed along the arch of your brows. The familiar motion comforting your nerves.

“tell me you don’t want me to.” His voice challenged through the glower he shot at you. You knew you should’ve, needed to in order to stop was what about to happen. But the soul you knew beat in your chest along with your heart refused to let the words form in your throat. All you could see was the way Error looked at you when you cooked something, how he chuckled at an off comment you’d make to one of his jokes, the way his touch lingered as if trying to memorize how you felt to him. 

“I-I’m married...Error.” Your tone was absolutely pitiful. His frown turned into a smirk, a victorious curving of his teeth as his hands moved down in torturous slowness to your chest. He hesitated only a moment before cupping your breasts drawing a moan from you. The sound of it made his eyelights enlarge as he shuddered.

“that wasn’t the reply i asked for y/n.” You knew it wasn’t. But to say anything else would have exposed you for being a liar and you weren’t one. You had feelings for Error, that ran just as deep as they did for Ink you silently admitted. You let out a shaky exhale as his hands moved lower to your hips, his phalanx slipping beneath the band of your pants to rub at the skin beneath it. His hands felt so unsteady.

Error was nervous just as he was excited. The ridges of your hip bones meeting his bony fingers beneath a thin stretch of flesh and muscle. Somehow the skin here felt even softer than the span that composed your face. More solid than the length of it along your fragile neck. He felt his soul rapidly slamming into his bones as he inched your pants down, exposing a hint of black that was a lacy pair of panties, a cute red bow at the top to greet him. Sweat slowly beaded on his skull.

“Error wait!” He stilled and you let out a ragged sigh. “Is this...Have you…” Error didn’t reply as he looked at you and you felt your body tense up as he began to remove your pants down to your ankles. You shuddered as you felt his strings shift and adjust like living extensions to allow him to fully remove the garment from you. The groan he let out as your bonds arched your legs and widened your thighs for him forced you to bite your lip. The noise he made caused excitement to coil in your gut.

Error eyed the crux of you and slowly reached forward, brushing a single digit from the bow downward to a wetness that darkened the already black fabric. He loved the coloring, it was almost easy to believe you’d purposefully worn his colors for him. Slowly he hooked a bony finger into it and pulled it aside to expose glistening and swollen pinked flesh that looked deceptively like lips. 

You hissed at the sudden chill against your folds and met Error’s gaze as he looked up at you, his expression searching yours as if for pain before eyeing your vulnerability before him. You tired again to protest, you had to, you were obligated by the ring that rested on your finger.

“You don’t have to do this, please Error just think about what this will do to you.” How much more it would hurt him when you inevitably had to push him away. To your dismay and conflicting relief he ignored you as he leaned in, his voice coming out slightly muffled against you, his hot breath shooting shivers down your legs to your toes. 

“just let this happen.” He held eye contact as he opened his mouth, multiple cosmic blue tongues the color of his strings with static white gradients emerging from his maw twining and curling deliriously. You blushed at the sight and jolted as two of them ran along your slit before spreading it open, your breathing turning into pants as they stayed in place rubbing and stroking while another wrapped and spun against the button at the top of your vulva. The sensation sending spasms of heat and electricity through you that made you screw your eyes shut and toss your head back.

Error heard you gasp his name and he hummed with a keenness as he indulged in how you tasted. The sweetness that he could only compare to honey coating his tongues in rivets. He eased the last of his tongues to glide along the crease to your entrance, prodded it experimentally before letting the tip slid in about an inch. You gasped and rolled your hips, catching him off guard and forcing his tongue to penetrate you further. The tightness around it made his shorts strain as a burning voracity shot through his soul.

“Oh my god!” You cried with a breathy relish as your senses quickly became overloaded by the multiple things he was doing to you. It was hard to pinpoint where your pleasure was coming from the most and all you could do was release thick whimpers and high pitched mews as he worked you. It was an exquisite torment that you’d never known before and you could already feel your orgasm approaching. The desire to touch him overwhelming you as endorphins and oxytocin raced through you. Your arms pulled against his strings and he spared you a glance as you looked at him pleadingly, your eyes a maddened cry that made him relent. 

As soon as his strings unbound your arms your hands flew to the top of his skull and the shoulder of his coat, curling and stroking as your back arched for him. Error jutted his hips against the bed as soon as he began to hear praises falling from your lips. How good his tongues felt, how did he do that, he was so amazing--

It was too much and he couldn’t find contentment in simply devouring you anymore. Error hastily pushed up and worked on removing his coat, your hands flying to help him disrobe in a desperate scavenge for his bare bones against you. You’d already crossed the line and you wanted more than anything to enjoy the fall he’d just plummeted the both of you into. 

Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of Error’s bare ribcage.

It was smooth and shimmered with an obsidian sheen, traces of red gliding along it like a delicious marbling. It was beyond stunning. Error caught you looking and paused, his face a grimace as he blushed. You noticed him begin to shrug his jacket back on and clutched it.

“I like them.” You whispered. Error’s sockets lidded as the last of his strings released you and he cupped your face before locking his bony lips with your more supple ones. Warmth and affection shooting through the both of you as you once more scrambled to undress. Error pulling his shorts down as you kicked away your panties and tossed your shirt.

He was on you and gripping at your waist as he pulled you closer, the sight of his solidified magic making your walls clinch in anticipation. The golden glow of it with rolling red and black coloration mesmerizing you as he began to drag it against you, slathering his length with your juices lewdly and stealing your breath.

Error grinded his teeth as the heat of your core throbbed against him, his bones heating and cooling in rapid succession with animalistic craving. He’d never thought he’d end up here, between your legs where he’d secretly began to envy Ink for ever since he’d started visiting with you. Error was awash in euphoria and delighted vulgarity as he took in how you held onto him, tried to keep him as close as you could as you rolled your hips for him.

You were utterly enthralling lost to your passion.

He leaned down, pressed fully against you as his hands came up to tangle within your hair, his nasal ridge tracing a line along your collar bone that left you begging with his name upon your tongue. Error repositioned as he readied himself to enter you and couldn’t resist snarling possessively into your ear, his hands holding onto your hair as tightly as they could.

“i love you.” Your eyes went wide and shot to his sockets, the rawness of his adoration in his gaze leaving you silent as your body broke into a blissed warmth from your chest down to your fingertips. Tears slid from your eyes and your response was automatic in it’s honesty and fervor.

“I love you too.” Error clashed his mouth painfully to yours at the same time he plunged into your depths. You cried out into his kiss and he swallowed your whimpers as he began to piston, his movements increasing as your nails dug into his scapulas. 

He moaned into you at the feeling of your legs hooking onto his iliac crests, the tension of your muscles messaging his bones with how they twitched and loosened, tightened and throbbed. Your breasts pushing against his ribs and rolling sent waves of ardent magic from his sternum to his patellas like an erotic frequency. He lost himself in the sensation of you.

You began to sweat as Error rode you, his kiss breaking as he nipped down your jaw, his many tongues unfurling to stroke and taste your throat. The pleasure he drowned you in was consuming as he eagerly explored you with his hands, untangling them from your hair to coast your sides and dig into where your flesh was the most lissome and thick. Each touch making you sob and wail as his magic vibrated into you in it’s wake. Every gesture punctuating his confession of love like a hammer to iron.

There was no pushing him away. Not now. You were just as smitten and lost as he was in you. The idea of trying to give him up made your lungs lock up and skin break into an icy coldness. Your heart beat like thunder and your soul burned for Error even as your mind pined and lamented for Ink. Error pulled back to press his frontal bone to your sweat soaked forehead.

“cum with me.” Your throat became clogged with a silent cry as his phalanges dropped down to the bud of your pleasure and stroked it. His motions dragging you to the edge he was already dangerously teetering off of. The closer he came to finishing the more adamant and ferocious his touch became. Error clamped his teeth onto a breast and it was enough to break you.

He felt your walls go impossibly tight, nearly push him out with their strength and soon he was falling with you. Error’s body spazzed and flickered as his sockets went blindingly red, his bones threatening to snap under the force of his magic’s release. The palms of your hands on his ribs was enough to ground him as your body jittered and locked. Your own mind blank in exaltation as he released a long drawn out groan of rapture.

Too quickly it was over and you both gave weak cries as your world slowly came back into focus. Error collapsed on top of you and you wrapped your body as tightly as you could around him as you attempted to catch your breath. The room filled with a profound silence as you both held each other. Gradually Error moved off of you and pulled you into his side, making sure to use the trussed blankets to cover your cooling body. 

Neither one of you spoke, simply exchanged small touches; a stroke against your arm, a brush to his sternum, an exchange of nuzzling that pulled at your heartstrings as well as made you smile. You didn’t know what to do or where to go from here. Your mind was an empty slate as you numbly rested against Error. He looked down at you.

“i meant it.” You pressed a kiss to his mandible.

“Me too.” You both stared silently at the other as light blushes flared across your expressions before settling into the bed more comfortably. Error pulled you into his chest as he let out a contented sigh and you held onto his arms as he spooned you. Your eyes falling shut as you temporarily pushed your worries away. You felt loved, and you just wanted to bask in it for a time.

Blue and yellowed eyelights watched from afar as sleep took you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error Sans belongs to loverofpiggies


	16. Public Sex *Axe (Horrortale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are triggers in the end notes!  
I wanted more Axey boy ^^;  
24 pages later! Hope it's worth the read heh

You had been living with the skeleton brothers for a while now, long enough to know Sans’s subtle cues when talking with him and long enough to have taught Papyrus how to properly cook spaghetti _you refused to acknowledge it wasn’t spaghetti you were cooking_. 

All in all it was a fun time despite the situation you three were forced to live in.

There was just the one rule that constantly weighed you down. 

Never leave the house; no matter the circumstance.

You understood the reasoning for it; the famine had turned every monster of snowdin to devouring humans for food. Even your beloved skeletons. In fact they had both actively hunted you when you’d first met them. It had taken nearly a year of scavenging rodents and outwitting the both of them at their puzzles before Sans had approached you with the offer to live with them.

Only the fact of it having been Papyrus to motivate Sans into asking allowed you to take it as a serious proposal rather than a clever ruse with a quick stop to a dinner plate. 

And you had never been so grateful for a warm bed, Papyrus had shot you a sympathetic look the moment you’d plopped down onto the pullout part of their couch with a squeal and Sans...well he had adopted a complicated gaze that had bordered a mix of indifference and, looking back regret. At the time you’d been too tired to examine it and had passed out within a heartbeat.

It had taken the better part of a month before Sans had finally opened up to you, accepted your presence in their lives as more than a passing fancy by his brother.

Well if you counted letting you help around the house as opening up. 

Before then he’d all but confined you to the living room with escorted walks to the bathroom, which Papyrus had been generous enough to install for you. It’d taken another two months before he’d finally approached you himself. 

He’d only wanted to talk about where you’d come from oddly. But it seemed to solidify a bond between you when you’d described open fields and blue skies, he hadn’t really cared when you’d mentioned people and cities. 

Talking with him became a habit as much as puzzle crafting was with Papyrus. 

You became so close he’d even crashed in the living room with you one day after an exhausting hunt, stealing a pillow you’d thrown for him to fall limp on the floor with barely a care in the world.

Sans had trusted you enough to _sleep_ near you. 

That’s when the realization had hit you. 

You loved them and you knew that they loved you. With how much Papyrus always worked to make sure you went to bed happy and content after drowning you in attention, Sans staying out later than he normally would to make sure you had enough to eat just like his brother.

It was inevitable that you’d ended up considering them family and that they felt the same. Even if you’d all never vocalized it, it didn’t need to be said that you’d all do anything you could for the other.

And that’s how life was. 

Until one day you never saw coming.

Papyrus and Sans were both discussing something in the kitchen when you’d woken up with the worst case of bedhead you’d ever had in your life. Grumbling nonsense as you tried to finger brush your hair which didn’t really help. 

With a yawn you sleepily slid over to the side of your pullout and rested your face in one palm, your consciousness still trying to boot up as you heard muffled steps stopping in front of you. You knew who it was before you even blinked up at him in a sleep drunk daze.

“Morning Sans...” You mumbled. His manic grin stretched as a pulse of his blood red eyelight flashed briefly. 

Ah, he was in a good mood. 

That was rare. 

You offered a small smile, it was always a good day when Sans wasn’t grumpy.

He tended to bring home more food than usual.

“mornin’ medusa, sleep good?” You snorted as you tried to run a hand through your hair again only to wince as it tangled. You hoped Papyrus had melted more snow than normal for you in the tub upstairs, you were going to seriously need it. You were grateful the toilet functioned at least.

“Like a corpse.” 

Sans gave a low chuckle that made your cheeks heat up. It always felt like an accomplishment when you managed to pull humor from him. You gave a chuckle of your own as you gingerly stood to your feet and gave a stretch, your bones popping pleasantly as the air was pushed out of them.

“IT’S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR LEWD HUMOR HUMAN!”

“Sorry Paps!”

“WHY YOU APOLOGIZE AND CONTINUE TO DO THE SAME ACT EVERY MORNING NEVER FAILS TO BEFUDDLE ME.” You shook your head as you turned to head upstairs to the bathroom only to feel Sans’s hand on your shoulder stopping you. 

You tried not to tense under its weight, tried to push down the instinctive flash of fear it brought you with a dry swallow. 

It was hard to forget how many times Sans’s touch had nearly ended up with a limb lopped off of you. Even if you knew he wouldn’t hurt you like he would’ve before. You took a breath and carefully schooled your expression as you slowly turned to face him again.

At least you were fully awake now.

“What’s up?” You were still terrible at hiding your reactions apparently as his smile gave another twitch right before his hand quickly dropped back into the pocket of his worn hoodie. His eyelight panned off to the side as if gathering his thoughts and then snapped to you in a way you had learned was Sans being nervous. 

You frowned and your voice was careful, “Something wrong?” 

The dead silence suddenly in the kitchen told you that Papyrus was now listening, that fact alone reassuring you as you held eye contact with the older sibling. 

Sans shuffled his feet and your eyebrows rose. 

That was a new action you’d never seen.

Sans didn’t know why he was anxious, it was something he didn’t even use anymore so why the thought of giving it to you set him on edge confused him. His eyelight broke from you to look towards the kitchen where he knew his brother was eavesdropping and gave a silent sigh. Maybe it was the fact that Papyrus had purposefully called it a gift when they’d been discussing it. 

He’d never been the gift giving type except for when it came to his brother.

“thought you could use something to fix that nest on your head.” He grumbled as his hand clutched around the old comb in his pocket and held it out to you. You went slack jawed at the offering and Sans didn’t know how to take it.

You looked up at him and watched how his pupil dilated, a small bead of magical sweat running down his skull as his smile shrunk a little the longer he stood there offering it to you. Sans had never tried to give you anything outside of those times he was attempting to lure you. 

It was unexpected. 

Cautiously you reached forward and clutched it, noticing how quick Sans was to withdraw from the touch. Oddly he wasn’t one for contact except when it came to the occasional hug from his brother. You assumed it was because the only times he touched another was usually to prepare dinner, also the slight mania caused by his head wound likely didn’t help.

You’d probably have issues touching anyone too.

The comb was old and greenish blue, battered and missing one or two teeth but still firm and reliable as you tested it in your palm, ran a thumb over it in a feather light touch. 

You smiled up at him, this just became one of your most cherished items, second only to the bracelet Papyrus had crafted for you.

“Thank you Sans” His demeanor relaxed.

“you’re wel_comb_.” The sudden screech made you jolt but you ended up laughing as you tested it on your hair, letting out a pleased noise as it didn’t break off in your hand. 

Sans took a moment to watch you, his mind drifting as he regarded the way your hair fell out of the knots. He didn’t realize how badly you needed it brushed. It was a good several inches longer fully combed out. 

He frowned.

It was shorter when he met you wasn’t it? 

Try as he might his mind couldn’t conjure the details of what you’d initially looked like. He knew you had been thicker than you were now, one of the base thoughts that he’d had upon finding you as he’d gauged how many portions you’d yield. 

Aside from that he could only truly recall the way you had looked at him defiantly, your eyes sparking with resistance as you’d called him a horrible creature the first time he’d tricked you.

How long had you been down here? 

Your deep sigh pulled his attention back and he couldn’t resist smirking at how your hair looked all neat and tidy. You had a lot of it somehow even though you’d been starving a majority of your stay. Weren’t humans supposed to start balding due to lack of nutrients? Maybe it was all the _protein_ in your diet heh.

He gritted his teeth and hooked a hand into his dead socket.

“what d’ya know. it’s not a nest.” You shot him a playful glare, smartly ignoring his crazed twitch just as Papyrus walked out of the kitchen, also delicately ignoring the blood he was wiping off his hands into a cloth as he smiled at you.

There was a lot you’d learned to ignore while living with them.

“YOUR HAIR IS ALMOST AS FABULOUS AS MINE!” The way he ran a hand over his skull left you snorting. 

“You don’t have hair Pap.” His sockets lidded even as his smile remained.

“I DON’T HAVE EARS EITHER BUT THAT DOESN’T PREVENT ME FROM HEARING THE GARBAGE YOU CONSIDER JOKES YOU AND MY BROTHER LIKE TO TOSS BACK AND FORTH.” The way your eyes widened and your hand clutched at your chest made Sans proud at just how offended you looked.

“Garbage!? You shouldn’t talk that way about Sans, I know my stuff is gold but--”

“hey.” Sans frowned as his hand dropped from it’s perch. 

You smirked at the silent accomplishment and gave a shrug earning a snicker from the taller skeleton. Sans’s sockets narrowed and then lidded mischievously.

“bro, let me _axe_ you a question.” Papyrus already looked done with the conversation as he planted his hands on his hips.

“NO.”

“why are you still home? isn’t it _pasta_ time to be on duty?”

“SA--” His cry cut off as he registered his older brother’s words and glanced up at the clock suspended on their wall. You managed to cover your ears right before Papyrus let out a vexed ‘NYEH’ while ripping his apron off and tossing the bloodied rag into the kitchen. 

Great now he was rushing, you knew what that meant and sent Sans a glare as you tried to brace yourself. 

Sans snickered as Papyrus rushed back out and crushed you to his ribs in what was a quick hug, the force pulling a squeak from you.

One of these days he was going to love you to death.

“WE’LL BE HOME LATE, BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!” You let out a oomph as he dropped you back to your feet, your lungs burning as you tried to inhale precious oxygen. Try as you might you could never get him to remember to watch his strength.

You were so going to make Sans pay for that and he knew it too with the way he smirked.

“Late?” You rasped.

“yeah, today’s the inspection by undick.” Sans informed you as he plucked his weapon of choice from beside the couch. 

Your brows furrowed as you stared at him, his eyelight taking in the displeasure on your face. It was no secret how in line with them both you were with your feelings regarding the Queen, how uncomfortable it made you to think they’d be around her.

It was one of the more endearing things that had made him warm up to you.

“Do you _have_ to be there?” You groused. 

“WHY OF COURSE. IF WE DON’T WANT UNDYNE SEARCHING OUR HOMES AND FINDING YOU WE DO.” That shut you up. Sans though offered a slight shiver of his grin, the corners going taunt whenever he was displeased like you were.

“it’ll be fine.” All you could do was return his look before giving a reluctant nod. He thought of saying more but Papyrus wasted no time in slipping on his gloves before hauling Sans up over his shoulder.

“hrk!” You bit your lip to keep from chuckling at how wide Sans’s sockets went.

“SORRY BROTHER BUT WE’RE _SHORT_ ON TIME!” Sans didn’t know whether to be annoyed or proud of the pun as he was carried towards the door. Still he said the same thing he did every time they left you at home.

“remember no leaving the house!” All you managed was a wave before the door slammed behind them. 

~~

They were late.

They were never late.

And it made you antsy. 

You stared at the entryway, your eyes heavy with concern. It had gotten dark about an hour ago. Papyrus usually would’ve been home by now to make dinner, while Sans you could understand still being out. Sometimes the shorter monster didn’t come home till nearly dawn. 

So in your head you found your anxiousness justifiable.

What if something had happened to them? What if they’d finally gotten dusted by the people they took care of? It wouldn’t be too hard to imagine one of the townsfolk finally snapping and gnawing on their spines.You’d learned not even the monsters were safe from each other.

A quick glance at the clock made your heart leap up into your throat. 

Two hours now. You started to thumb the comb in your pocket.

Undyne wouldn’t have figured out what they did here would she? Somehow found out they ate humans and decided to make them an example via execution? The idea filled you with anger. It was her fault anyway they had to resort to such measures. From what Sans had told you if Toriel had been allowed to remain queen the situation probably wouldn’t have gotten so out of control.

Toriel...when was it you had last checked on her?

You blinked. Another hour.

_Three hours._

You swallowed thickly. 

That was it, three strikes. You had officially reached your limit. Your gut was screaming something was wrong and your head was plaguing you with scenarios that would keep you up at night for the next few months. 

Not giving it another moment you rushed over to the coat rack and threw on your jacket. It felt surprisingly heavy as you zipped it up. You didn’t remember it feeling that way before, it was startling. Running a hand down the front of it all you could hear was Sans’s warning. The one rule you were expected to always follow.

_don’t leave the house._

The door drew your eye and you fixed your gaze on the rusted brass handle. A spike of sudden anxiety made you shiver and frown. 

Why were you so nervous? 

You had survived out on your own once before. A quick scout for your skeletons should be an easy thing to manage. 

Though you had never attempted to sneak through the town before. 

You had always avoided it like the plague knowing that it was where Sans and Papyrus both lived. But they were your friends now, your family essentially. What real threat was there aside from them?

The knob was unnaturally cold in your hand as you leaned into it, the door even louder as it creaked open. Heart hammering in your throat you took a deep breath and pulled the hood of your coat over your head, and stepped out.

The main road of the town was bare, unnaturally empty as you panned the length of it. It struck you as odd, you’d always heard an abundance of monsters through the walls of the brother’s house so where was everyone? You wondered briefly if maybe the inspection had simply gone on longer than necessary but quickly dismissed the thought as you watched the sign to Grillby’s flicker on.

You knew the bar wouldn’t be open if the queen was still in town, that was the place where Sans’s ‘catches’ always went to feed everyone. The most likely place to incriminate everyone if Undick so much as sniffed the establishment just right. 

It was also Sans favorite place to hangout when not at home.

Deciding you’d risk checking the bar last you quickly spun on your heel and headed towards the edge of town where you knew the guard houses were, using the cover of the grey snow and withered trees to help hide you as you tried valiantly and failed not to leave footprints.

It had been too long since you’d had to practice your survival skills, you were rusty, had gotten too comfortable with Sans and Paps. They would both be so disappointed in you. Holding your breath you quickly side stepped and swung yourself, rather clumsily, onto a low branch as Doggo walked down the path.

You tensed as he stilled in place, his blind eyes scoping the area you’d been standing a moment before suspiciously before shrugging and continuing on his way. It wasn’t until he vanished around the bend that you let out the breath you’d subconsciously held.

Yeah, rusty as hell.

The rest of your trek to your boys posts went smoothly, not a single monster you passed catching your scent or noticing the sloshing of your steps thankfully. You only felt a strong bout of disappointment when you found Pap’s station empty.

You stared at it with a frustrated huff and wondered if it was smart to continue the rest of the way to Sans’s post. But before you could reach a decision the sound of footprints behind you made you jolt and spin on your heel.

Eyes widening you mentally cursed as you spotted monster kid staring at you.

You didn’t dare move and MK was silent as he contemplated you, his crazed eyes scanning your form in the way you knew was him deciding if you were food or not. 

You knew talking wouldn’t help, it never had before when you’d encountered one of the monsters so you had little choice, your mind ran on a paranormal speed as it made calculations and weighed the outcomes before quickly reaching a decision. 

You booked it, spun on your heel and sprinted like a bat out of hell. 

“Hey!” MK’s shout echoed as his rapid footprints sounded in the crunching snow behind you. The way he called after you had you frowning even as you panted through your nose, as if his pleas would make you stop to be his meal or something. 

“Stop running!” No way in hell.

You ducked and weaved as you veered off the path and into the woods, your malnourished body burning from strain as you pushed it to keep going. You just had to be so out of shape didn’t you? 

A branch a few feet in front of you was low enough you latched onto it and hefted yourself up, your shoes bald soled shoes scrambling for traction and barely avoiding the sharp clamping jaws of MK as he jumped for you with a vicious snap. 

“Nope!” You cried out as you started latching onto branches and swinging between the trees like a damned monkey. MK looked after you in shock, betrayal in his eyes as his hopeless stare followed you. 

Maybe you would’ve felt guilty at one point to see such a look on his face, but certainly never enough to willingly let him gorge your throat out. 

Your arms cried in protest and you finally stopped to catch your breath when you were far enough away not to spot the small dino monster anymore. Leaning against the trunk of the tree you ran a hand over your sweaty forehead and groaned. 

You’d have no choice but to head back home now, MK was sure to alert the others to your presence and the last thing you needed was the whole town hunting you. But your eyes narrowed in concern. You hadn’t found Paps and Sans, and everyone seemed to be about their business now so Undick had to be gone.

Where were they?

You stared down at the old tainted snow beneath you and gritted your teeth. You could look around a bit more on the way home, so long as you kept an even pace and alert you should manage to make it back in one piece. You weren’t useless, you could manage that much.

Hissing through your teeth you moved between a few more trees before lowering down to the ground, your ankles stinging as your feet impacted in the snow. Had you really pushed yourself that hard? You glared at yourself. You had been so much more athletic, more capable, when you’d been chased by Sans.

Pushing your feelings down you moved forward, mentally promising yourself to try building your strength back up once you were back in the brother’s place. 

It was quiet and almost serene the walk back into town, it seriously tempted you to relax and simply enjoy the stroll since you hadn’t been outside in ages and only Sans’s warning, your still throbbingly sore body prevented you from taking it slow and languidly. 

The main road to your relief was still empty when you reached it and you threw a cautious eye towards Grillby’s as you hesitated on the way back to the house. There was an alley that curved behind it, you could probably sneak around and peer through the window you reasoned, just to see if Sans was in there.

You looked around with keen paranoia as you hunched in on yourself and hurried in your steps. You didn’t slow down until you were right beside the building and then ducked low enough to avoid being seen as you approached the far window.

As you’d expected Grillby’s was indeed open, monsters all milling around and candid shouting echoing within as they interacted, but Sans’s stool, the one Paps had always described to you when he complained about Sans’s social habits was damningly empty. 

A knot formed in your gut.

Finally giving up you relented and slowly turned away, leaned backwards against the building as worry and fear both overtook you. This was so unlike them to simply not return for hours on end, to leave you in the dark about what was going on. Tears threatened to form in your eyes and you stubbornly pressed a hand against them to keep the wretched things at bay. 

Maybe they had already returned home while you were gone.

Maybe they were both worrying about you themselves at this exact moment. Sighing you inched your way back to the start of the alley and pushed to your full height, quickly began to power walk back to the house.

“Hey!” Oh no.

You turned and disbelievingly spotted MK again. This time you froze in place, your mind ceasing to function. The house was literally a few houses away, you could easily get to it and get inside but then MK would know you were staying with the brothers. 

But you didn’t know if your body could take more parkour and acrobatics to run him in circles enough to get away. 

“What’s going on?” Your vision tunneled and you glanced back over your shoulder to see a group of monsters emerging from Grillby’s not but a few feet behind you. 

The little shit had alerted more than half the town after all.

Why hadn’t you stayed home? 

“Food!” MK called back with a manic smile that tittered dangerously close to innocent glee as drool ran down from his maw. Your skin prickled as sweat and chills broke across it, the monsters behind you breaking into murmurs of excited hunger as they advanced. 

To your ever growing horror MK’s continued shouting only drew more frenzied and desperate creatures from the homes nearby, doors opening hesitantly and then flying wide as they joined the growing mob. 

This was the epitome of your nightmares, this was why you had always avoided the town when you’d been scavenging and now that it was happening you felt your lungs keenly expanding and falling in your chest, your stomach flipping with nausea as they surrounded you. 

In a fit of desperation you ran towards the skeleton house, praying that alone could spare you a gruesome death at the ends of sharpened claws and crushing fangs if they realized you were under Papyrus and Sans’s protection. 

You felt something drop and stilled.

Like slow motion you glanced back and spotted the comb Sans had given you fallen into the snow, the faded coloring and scant teeth it still possessed pulling at the heart in your chest with an anxious wail. 

It was dumb, completely stupid but your flawed mind for some reason made you turn, skid towards it through the snow and grab at it frantically as you just barely managed to avoid an outstretched hand reaching for you. 

Turning you fought back to your feet, weaved another lunge for you and continued your run back towards the house with your comb pressed tight to your chest. 

Your world went shockingly silent as you noticed a monster had seen where you were going, a large and mange ridden bear blocking the door as it gleefully sneered at you with depraved greed. All at once your thoughts nose dived and your breath left you.

Death was looking you right in the face.

You dropped into a roll, still clutched your comb tightly as your eyes slammed shut and prepared for oncoming assault and unspeakable pain. 

_two freebies._

Your eyes shot wide at the recollection of Sans’s words, the rule from when you’d met them long ago ringing loudly in your ears. You had used one once, and Papyrus had come from seemingly nowhere to help you, as if summoned by the gesture like a beacon.

It was your only hope.

Your arm shot up, finger high and unwavering as your enemies closed in, a pair of hands shredding your coat from your body in one slow but quick motion--

There were shouts as a harsh breeze erupted around you, a blast of blue light flaring the area to blinding as monsters flew backwards and skidded through the snow, the loud and thunderous crackling of Sans’s shortcut echoing out as his eyelight instantly shot down to you.

His expression twisted, went from it’s neutral grin to a wavering shock before curling into a frown of anger. You shook as he glanced around, took in the situation before snarling in a tone so low it’s quietness made your heart hammer worse than it had ever done at the threat of his clever to your throat.

“you broke the rules.”

He watched as your eyes went wide in panic and remorse, your head bowing in shame and he had to resist yanking you up and shaking you. Slowly he turned to the gathered mob and noticed who the leader was, standing posed on his doorstep like a fucking insult and barricade to your safety. He was so glad you hadn’t spent your last freebie before this.

Sans forced a grin, “sup, bit early for a town gathering don’tcha think?” 

The gathered monsters were silent as the bear spoke for them. “Sans, why are you guarding that human?” 

His eyelight wavered in his socket at the hostile tone in the monster’s voice, he wasn’t used to being greeted so bitterly by his fellow townspeople. He glanced down at you before giving a deliberately casual shrug.

“sorry pal, this one’s off limits.” It was as if he’d psychically lashed out how loud and protesting those around the both of you got, outraged and pissed off curses flying threw the air like daggers. 

Sans felt his soul give a sickening lurch as a bead of sweat ran the dome of his skull and he fought not to summon his weapon in instinctive defense. His adversary and the mob’s voice glared at him cruelly, his voice venomous as he demanded, “Why?”

His mind stalled, his usually sharp perception and tale weaving unexpectedly leaving him as he felt a twist of frustration at being questioned so blatantly and angrily. 

Sans...didn’t know what to do. 

He had grown stronger because of all his accumulated LV, but he wasn’t so strong as to take on all of Snowdin at once to protect you. His mind raced even as he noticed the subtle shifting in the crowd, the derangement growing on their faces.

The crimson of his eyelight flared and he shot you another glance, noticing and locking onto the comb you held so possessively to your chest. As if the old thing was somehow precious and valuable to you…

His soul twisted as an idea entered his head.

And it was only one way he could think of to save you.

He just prayed you wouldn’t hate him for it.

“she’s my soulmate.” Sans snarled even as he felt his soul shudder sickeningly in his bones. Your head shot up to look at him bewildered and it took every bit of will he had not to look down at you, just to keep his singular gaze steady on the manic bear in front of him. 

The feral monster sneered.

“Is that so? Don’t recall you performing a claiming rite.” Something about that statement made your heart start to pound furiously in your chest as the gathered crowd broke into hushed mumbles and questioning gazes. You noticed Sans’s shoulders tense as his tone came out annoyed.

“that practice has been out for centuries. how i handle our bond is my business. are you that much of a pervert?” Sans tried to keep his voice bored and apathetic. Apparently he didn’t sound detached enough because the Bear’s sneer went wide into a humored grin. He hated how much the being leading this gathered mob had once wanted to be a politician.

“You know why that rite exists in the first place. So that everyone is aware who is soulbonded, after all no one even in our currently desperate state would ever go after a soulmate. As such if you haven’t performed the right she’s not protected by ancient law.” Sans wanted to run his blade through the fucker’s face, smash it into him until he was nothing but a pile of carnaged dust. 

The Bear had a point, no one ever went after soulbonded pairs. 

It was the only reason blind Dogamy was still alive. Soulbonds were rare and guaranteed the monster race’s survival when they occurred. If only for their nigh impossible pregnancy fail rate. The fact you were human though thankfully wasn’t being considered.

“i just told you she’s mine. honestly sounds like you have a bone to pick with me more than anything heh.” You didn’t like hearing the slight catch in his words almost as much as you didn’t like where this was going. You’d learned living with Sans and Papyrus as you had that monsters were primal beings at their core, more ravenous and easily corrupted than humans were due to their magical existences. 

Being ‘claimed’ filled you with dread as every prehistoric based movie you’d ever watched, every single documentary on the development of human morality you’d ever seen growing up flashed in your mind. If it weren’t for culture it was widely agreed that humans would be no different from animals. You didn’t want to accept what that meant for LV tainted monsters, people who no longer lived within the bounds of what was considered right or wrong.

Where it was nothing but survival.

The bear’s smile dipped into a scowl.

“And how do we know you’re not lying, simply hoarding food Sans?” You watched his eyelight go out and his shoulders hunch. His anger at the accusation rolled off of him in waves as the hand gripping his cleaver shook. The clear restraint at battle with his mania. 

Sans was only seeing red, hearing nothing but a dull blood thirsty ringing in his head that called for him to sate in blood and gore. _Hoarding food._ That insolent whelp had given him more than enough reason to slaughter him where he stood. 

To end his pathetic, suffering life. 

But there were lines even Sans wouldn’t cross. He was many things but there were two things he’d never do, that held him to sanity.

He’d never kill a monster willingly, except for maybe one.

And he would never eat a human. 

No matter how angry or starved he became Sans would never break those two rules. And it killed him to realize that the lie he had used to try and save your life was going to be the thing to hurt you the most. But hurt was better than dead. Hurt could be recovered from, betrayal could be amended. 

Death was final. 

Sans already had countless sins on his shoulders, what was but one more? 

Maybe even the fact of its outcome outweighing the cost would be enough to redeem him from it. He truly was a despicable creature. You had been right on the money when you had called him that. 

Sans slowly felt himself calm and he looked at his current enemy with a deep sadness. 

He could still see a glossy coat of shimmering brown fur with a well washed tracksuit. A welcomed smile as the latest news of the day was recited line by line for him as Poli grew only more excited the longer he spoke. 

Sans could still see all of it beneath the patchy and mange ridden fur, through the teeth too sharp that dug into gums, how the once bright eyes now dulled still shone with some semblance of light.

“you’d really believe that?” Sans hadn’t meant for his tone to come out so soft, so weak. He almost sounded like a skeleton he once knew so long ago, and by the way hesitance flickered across Poli’s eyes he had heard it too. 

The bear frowned and his response was just as heavy and regretful.

“...Yes.” 

You were silent as you watched the exchange. Felt your heart practically break at the look passing between Sans and the monster calling for your literal head. It had been almost easy to forget that these were all once Sans and Papyrus’s friends. Easy to separate your protective skeletons from the crazed beasts outside the house that craved nothing but your viscera. 

However seeing the shamed and sad looks passing through the crowd, the way they all seemed to draw in on themselves replacing their lunacy with solemness shot through you like a bullet. 

They were still all just desperate people.

But the thought wasn’t enough to keep the scream silent in your head as Sans went rigid, was nowhere close to comforting as his voice came out cold and bitter.

“fine, you want a show so badly i’ll give you one.” 

Your stomach dropped just like Sans’s weapon did as he turned to you. The look in his sockets was haunted as he reached for you and you stiffened as his phalanges curled around your wrist. He paused to look at you, conveying one silent thought as the bones on your skin tightened.

_don’t fight._

You were torn, terrified as he hauled you to your feet and locked onto your gaze with his blood red eyelight. Sans’s face was resigned and apathetic as he whispered low enough that only you could hear, could feel the brush of his breath that sent chills down your back.

“i’m sorry.” 

You shut your eyes as the full gravity of the situation hit you. It became all too clear exactly what claiming meant and confirmed your worst fears. There was no escaping this. It was either be violated or killed. 

The defiant part of you cried out with indignant fury and in ridiculous plea for the liberating darkness at the end of his cold steel. But death wouldn’t be that quick or that merciful here. You’d be torn to shreds, slowly by ravenous maws and desperate claws. It wasn’t fair, it was beyond sick and cruel.

Opening your eyes and looking at Sans again stilled your building anger. The flashing of his eyelight showing plain as day reluctance and remorse. Sans clearly didn’t want to do this, but he was willing to break himself even more than he already had to preserve your life. 

You weren’t going to be the only one hurt by this. 

It was as much a satisfying comfort as it was a soul shattering sorrow. You cared about him, Sans and Papyrus were special to you. You couldn’t just willingly give yourself up for the slaughter, your life was no longer solely just yours. 

The idea of your death you knew would hurt them in a far more permanent way than any amount of abuse you could be put through. Papyrus couldn’t comfort a corpse. And Sans...you couldn’t let this ruin what you had between the three of you, especially him, you refused.

He was making just as much a sacrifice as you were.

“Don’t draw it out.” You whispered, could feel the way his hand shook, see the fear in his eyelight. “I love you, this doesn’t change that.” 

His shoulders untensed and his gaze hardened, stayed unmoving and locked with yours as his hands came up to your shoulders, his fingers slipping under the straps of your overalls to pull them down.

Your breath hitched and you shut your eyes.

Sans felt like he was going to be sick as the clothing fell with very little effort, far too easily and quickly that it’s soft pooling in the snow was a loud sloshing in his head. Down to nothing but a shirt and pair of panties now he found his gaze lingering, taking in how thin you were and the way your skin flushed against the cold.

You had been thicker, fuller once.

He placed his hand gently on your stomach and felt how your skin prickled, noticed the way your closed lashes fluttered as you fought back hidden tears. Slowly he walked around to stand behind you, keeping his hand in place as he pulled you back into his chest and nuzzled into your hair to take in your scent.

Had you always smelled like pomegranates? 

Sans eyed his instigator who was watching the whole thing wide eyed as if he hadn’t thought Sans would willingly go through with it. It made him even angrier and he held Poli’s eyes as he cupped your chin with his free hand while spawning his tongue and lathed it against your throat, tasting how salty your skin was with an involuntary shiver.

You both tried to ignore the whimper that had bobbed in your throat at the contact.

“happy?” Sans asked dully as his eyelight constricted. 

The damned bear at least had the decency to look away with a flustered grimace. He suppressed a growl and removed his coat to toss it onto the icy ground at your feet, and refused to tug your shirt off as he lowered you with him onto your knees. 

He was going to make sure you were as comfortable as he could afford to make you. If anyone protested he’d point out your fleshy state of being.

You knew he was trying to be considerate but it honestly mattered little to you in the bigger picture. 

_The place he’d licked you burned like a brand_.

Taking a breath you fell forward onto your hands and knees from his hold, kept your eyes closed as you felt his hands on your hips and hooking at the band of your underwear. 

This wasn’t Sans touching you, wasn’t the one about to be forced on you your mind repeated as your gut twisted with building anxiety. 

You tried to focus on the warmth of his coat beneath you, the chill you could feel seeping through it.

_Not the way the tips of his phalanx stroked and curved against you as he removed the barrier to your sex._

Sans forced himself to ignore the gathered monsters, to focus on your smaller frame currently bent over and presenting for him. 

He hated himself so much for this. 

Why couldn’t he have come up with a better lie? Convinced himself to fight til he dusted and you were nothing but a puddle--

Paps couldn’t be alone...not in this hell. 

He inhaled subtly through his nasal socket and watched with every weary inch as your panties bunched and slid beneath his hands. 

Sans paused with them still just barely covering your vulva and had to swallow numbly as his gaze wandered up the curve of your back to the cascade of your hair. 

You slowly opened your eyes and looked over your shoulder at him and his eyelight automatically snapped up to you. 

Sans let the garment fall and you sucked in a breath as his gaze dropped. 

You didn’t know the butcher could visibly blush, a smearing of faded blue lighting up across his skull.

Sans openly gawked and felt his bones heat up as your primal scent hit him. He shot a glare up at the monsters watching and let out a threatening growl promising death to anyone who dared to think about intervening. As was the way of the rite he waited for a challenger but only felt satisfied as the circle noticeably widened. 

It caused a reaction he wasn’t expecting.

Sans felt his cock spawn with a burning ferocity that drug his attention to your body in a sexually red tinted light. The magic in his bones pounded and traced along him in pulsing waves as he saw just how sharply the pink stood out against your skin, eyed the way the shirt hung to give barely a peek at the swells and curves of your breasts from where he knelled.

_How swollen and tight you looked._

Sans shoved his shorts down and angled you as more sweat started to bead his forehead.

The moment you felt the tip of him press against you, you tensed. The way his bony digits dug into your skin and flexed made you blush as it sent heated sparks up your sides, and it was getting increasingly harder trying to lie to yourself about who was about to have their way with you. 

Hard to ignore seeing the way his eyelight had engorged and how his smile tightened as he’d leveled a deep chested rumble to the others had made your walls unwillingly clench.

Sans locked onto your gaze again and it disturbed you...how suddenly ravenous he looked. 

Your mouth opened and closed as the words you tried to find left you. He looked so eager, hungry with want and greed that it made your hands curl within his dampening coat. 

He wasn’t supposed to want this he was--

You felt him start to push in and the simple brushing of his tip passed your lips made you gasp and look away. Made your eyes screw tight as your hips instinctively rose high to meet him. You could feel the subtle brush of a bony thumb along the curve of your ass in encouragement and it shocked you how it lit up your chest in warmth.

Sans felt you engulf the head of him and let out a pant at how hot you felt and how slick it was to his already lubed up magic. It stole his breath and he had to find the will to focus on the ones watching, to make sure no one was getting any ideas before trying to push further in. 

He could do this, it already felt good and all he had to do was make sure he got off, maybe try and get you off too to lesson the sting--

_You felt like a fucking dream on his neglected cock._

He felt a resistance and froze. 

Pure unbridled horror crawled into his magical lungs and Sans prayed to every power that could possibly exist in the universe that _that_ wasn’t what he thought it was. He pulled back with a stifled moan, thinking maybe you were simply too tight from not having had sex in a while.

To his ever growing dread the resistance was still there when he pushed in again.

This was where he dusted on the rancor he was currently choking on.

You jolted at the prodding and bit your lip. Sans had obviously just discovered something you’d never shared with him. Beneath all the dirty jokes and playful innuendos he hadn’t been aware you weren’t experienced. 

Sans couldn’t bring himself to move, could barely think around the revelation of your maidenhood. He swallowed and subconsciously dug his phalanges tighter into your skin as his bones threatened to rattle. 

This was not how your first time should be.

This made everything so much _worse_.

How still he had gone behind you made you nervous, your eyes shooting up as you noticed the gathered crowd starting to scowl and mutter things you couldn’t make out. The bear looked on with doubt to Sans’s claim growing in his maddened eyes.

This wasn’t good.

You felt where he rested, the head of him just enough inside you could feel the strain it put on your hymen. All it would take would be one firm thrust and it would break, you’d lose your virginity. So why wasn’t he moving? 

Did he...care you hadn’t done this before? 

You suddenly felt your skin crawl as you realized the possible effect this was having on him. More than anything you wanted to say it was fine, that you wouldn’t hold it against him.

But that was impossible given the situation. 

You took a deep breath as you braced yourself. This was the best course of action you could take, and you silently hoped that Sans would understand what you meant by doing so. Catch the hidden intent you so wanted to show him. 

You shifted your hips.

Sans was still lost in his thoughts that the moment he felt you move it made him jolt. His eyelight snapped down right as you took over and impaled yourself on him, an anguished cry that you somehow shaped into a moan ringing out into the chilled air. 

And he felt the surge of forgiveness from you like an arrow through his soul.

Quickly he watched as the other monsters that had slowly begun to advance draw back as if burned, their eyes all going wide at the display. He had been so in his head he hadn’t even noticed. He shut his sockets as he took a deep breath, felt you move against him weakly again and stared down at you as he let out a groan at how your walls wrapped him.

You were all but giving yourself to him, doing all the work.

It almost felt consensual, as if you wanted it, that it was deceptively easy for him to pretend that was the case. You were the one offering comfort, giving him mercy by doing the act yourself. 

He...felt so broken but so loved.

_You felt so good_.

He began to thrust.

It hurt, it burned in the most unpleasant way and it took everything not to let out a sob. Was this what sex meant? Humiliation and shame, a throbbing ache? If it was it was nothing like anyone had ever told you, alluded to. 

How could anyone like--

A harsh and sudden snap of Sans’s hip against you made you whimper, but it was quickly replaced with a moan as you felt the length of him hit something that sent a deep and dulled buzz through the veil of torment you’d been forcing on yourself.

It was hot and made your heart skip in your chest as he pulled back and hit it again with sharp precision. Your hands curled tighter into his damp coat and all you could do was let out a surprised gasp as a familiar spring slowly begun to wind and tighten in your abdomen. You knew that feeling, you had it every time you ever pleasured yourself.

Only...it felt more _intense_ as it built up. Drowned out the searing affliction from his penetration. 

And you let out a groan so filthy you heard and felt the way the very ground around you vibrated from a growl Sans let out in his lust. It felt so oddly right and you wanted to hear more of him, “S-sans!” 

The sound of his name made his soul thrum rapidly, his eyelight flaring with heated want as every inch of you swallowed and consumed him. Sweat began to bead his skull and he had to force himself to glance around, numbly note the distance between you and the mob with so much effort he almost let out a pathetic whine at how he was looking at anything other than you.

His magic felt so smothered and boiling as you throbbed and squeezed around him. And the sweat that had already started to show through your shirt drew his gaze with a licentious leer at how it made your frail frame stand out.

_He could practically see your bone structure_

You were so starved it hurt to notice that but at the same time he loved the curves of your shoulder blades, how your ribs nearly broke throw the quickly dampening and turning sheer shirt in a proud exhibit of anatomy it called to everything primal and carnal inside of him. Sans wanted so badly to wrap his phalanges around them, marvel at just what your bones would taste like if he ran his tongue over them.

You jolted as the feeling of something wet and fizzling stroked over your shoulder and your legs shook, barely held themselves as you noticed the lidded gaze of Sans’s bloated eyelight looking at you, his frame draping yours with his exceedingly taller build. 

There was such lust in his gaze as his tongue ran lewdly over your skin, such famished desire as his ribs pressed into your back from a deep snarl of possessiveness. You whimpered as your head was pulled back by the roots, his fingers firmly but gently tangled in your hair as teeth pressed into the jugular of your throat. 

Sans was by no means sexually starved, despite the famine sex was still a common pastime often shared as a distraction from the dark and mundane. Often times it was risky, you still could get dusted during or after by your partner but he had had no fear of that, no worry. 

Who would dare try and get rid of the butcher, their food supplier?

Yet buried in you, utterly enraptured and beguiled by how your body fit against him and took his so aggressively, he couldn’t for the life of him think beyond the next noise he could pull from you. Acknowledge the deadly audience that watched as he abandoned all sanity just for another delicious inch of your core around him.

You were family, his and Papyrus’s to guard and protect either until they were all freed or you died long before. He had never thought about taking you like this and probably never would have. 

But you had always been pretty to him, from the first moment he met you half buried beneath a snow poff with a look of frustration on your features. He’d secretly known beneath all his denial you were meant to be theirs. 

But like this?

It made him bitter to contemplate, even as he slowly began to sink his teeth into you, would you have both ended up in this position somewhere down the line? With better circumstances and vastly different feelings? 

His sockets shut as his rhythm became harsher and jerkier, uncoordinated.

His name was a long drawn out plea.

Yours a harsh and ragged grunt.

And Sans silently, selfishly admitted he _should’ve fucked you sooner_ as his teeth broke skin and poured his magic into your flesh.

Your eyes shot wide and your mouth opened with a strangled choke of air as your entire body lit up in a magnetic pull so strong your lungs ceased to function and your mind went blank. You couldn’t feel your body as a sensation overtook you, dragged you under into a pool of completion and exuberance. 

Every part of you felt as if it melted and then suddenly exploded into a tornado of emotions.

Happiness, grief, pain, joy...hunger.

...so much hunger…

You came down from the strange experience in a cold sweat right as you felt hot magic pour into your depths, aftershocks from an orgasm you hadn’t realized you had chasing the feeling with an exotic delirium. 

Only Sans’s arm around your waist prevented you from collapsing as he stood and lifted you into his arms. You blinked slowly at the brightness of the snow and light around you before looking up into Sans’s eyelight. 

It was glowing, and almost swirling with a foreign tenderness.

He stiffened as you reached up to wipe at his jaw, shuddered as you pulled back a thumb coated in a light smear of your blood. Sans...didn’t know how to feel as he stared down at you, witnessed the blue magic he’d infused in his bite pulse against your skin like cobalt veins.

Instead he looked up at Poli.

And the bear did the smart thing by standing aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dub/Non Consent, Manipulation, Mentions of gore and blood


	17. Gloryhole *Fang (Vampiretale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to go on seeing as I can't read Thai  
But I tried to get his personality right ^^;  
A simple TW for blood.

It scared you the first time you saw it.

A floating orb of alabaster white with a streak of darkest midnight running the length of it, pulsing with an ethereal glow as it peered at you from the lone gap of your wooden fence.

It had been dark out, nearly midnight when you’d gone to water the flowers one last time before bed. You’d nearly forgotten the chore in the wake of your tiredness from a long day at work. You’d been numb, running on empty and ready to crawl into bed and forget existence for a time.

Until you’d noticed the faint glow casted down on upon your hand.

The night had been warm and in the middle of the fall, not a time for fireflies or anything of the sort, so it was with a growing pit of unease in your stomach that you’d looked up and locked eyes on the origin of the ghostly light.

No bigger than a silver dollar and bobbing in place like it was suspended in water, it shrunk slightly under your bewildered gaze, like it was surprised you had noticed it and merely waited to see how you’d react.

Like it had a consciousness, an intelligence that belonged to no beast or thing but to man.

Your mind had jolted at the unusual sight and you’d let out a gasp so sharp it made the lungs in your suddenly heaving chest sting with how quickly you’d sucked in air.

Before you could do anything further the light had vanished, snuffed out by the surrounding darkness similar to the extinction of a flame.

You’d frozen in place, terrified that whatever or whoever it had belonged to was going to suddenly burst through the tall boards in a shower of fragmented splinters and snarling manic saliva. Tear you limb from limb for witnessing something that you felt was something not to be seen by normal people.

It had taken a long stretch of silence before you’d felt your heart slowly come down from it’s frantic pace. An even longer moment before you’d decided rather foolishly to tip toe closer to the gap.

You’d lingered, slowly ran your fear clouded gaze up and down the length of the breach. 

It was just wide enough you noted to allow the full size of the light you’d seen through it and maybe a few more inches width wise before tapering off along the top and bottom into the perfect seal it should’ve been.

And you’d wondered just how long the hole had been there as you gently reached your fingertips forward to plant along the side of the abysmal gap. For the life of you you hadn’t been able to recall noticing such a blatant hole in your fence before.

With a dry swallow, your blood pounding in your ears you’d aimed your sight into the breach and held your breath. Nothing but darkness had greeted you, even when you’d called out a slightly shaky hello. Thinking it was nothing but the effects of a tired mind you’d dismissed it.

Until it had shown up the next night.

Again you had been late to watering your garden, and again it’s light had lit up your hand as you’d made your way steadily down the rows of poppies and lavender. 

Your heart had been pounding a mile a minute in your chest, anxiety and suspicion getting the better of you that you’d simply ignored it this time. Not wanting to risk if it was waiting for you to acknowledge it again so it could do something to you. And with a false calmness you didn’t have you’d managed to finish your task, had promptly turned back towards the house still feeling tell tale shivers down your spine from the alien gaze you knew followed you.

Each night after that the light had returned and it started to get to the point that you had started to get nightmares from the whole exchange. Endless stretches of tunnels with no way out and the light chasing you, engulfing you in fiery bolts of pain as you’d sobbed and begged for mercy.

Then you had enough.

Sleep deprived and nothing but a quivering ball of exaggerated fear you’d finally gotten the courage to see if this light, this eye, could interact, belonged to someone as you’d initially believed and had forgone the water pot, instead choosing to head straight for the gap.

You could see the light already hovering in the distance as you’d approached, watched as it had shifted in the direction of your empty hand before constricting at it’s emptiness and bobbed back up towards your face. 

You’d stopped a few feet away from it, your ears beginning to ring as you’d swallowed down a small bout of panic and cleared your throat, “Who are you?”

The light had swelled in size, it’s cat like slit narrowing before the top of it went flat, a lid of some sort you imagined hooding it. You’d take another step closer making it go wide again as it observed you. Arms crossed and a look of irritation on your face you’d glared.

“Why do you keep coming here? Are you a pervert or something?” A snort loud and short as the eye brightened and momentarily vanished made you jolt. You’d blinked at it in surprise and your lips slightly parted with how speechless you’d suddenly became. 

It had laughed at you?

“Are you...human?” A thick tension had filled the air, the eye stilling in it’s usual bob as it locked on you with stony intensity. You’d held your breath and fought not to flinch as a harsh scraping sound had you look down towards the fence’s foundation.

‘Sans’ had been explicitly carved into the _concrete_ base.

Eyes wide and tongue running over your lips nervously you’d hastily looked back up only to find the light no longer there, only unending darkness where it had once been. Carefully you had inched your way forward and knelt, brought a trembling hand over the word and felt just how jagged and rough it was.

Was Sans its name?

Your finger pushed into the dip of an ‘s’ and you’d let out a slow exhale. He’d answered a few of your questions, Sans was indeed intelligent, and judging by how his name had stained the foundation in front of you...he wasn’t human.

Whatever Sans was he was abnormally strong and...while that intimidated you it also spoke volumes. He so clearly had the strength to break down your fence, to take advantage of your vulnerability if he so desired but hadn’t. 

He only came to watch you water your flowers.

New calmness and reassurance wrapped around your heart and you’d went to sleep peacefully for the first time in days that night.

Sans didn’t return for five days after that.

When he did you had been just finishing up and so had barely noticed the glow casting over your hand at the last second. You’d raised a brow and looked up expectantly, only to see a kind of wariness in his eye, the edges blurred and the pupil not it’s usual shade of black but greyed out. 

You didn’t know how to feel or react to that so you’d chosen to greet him instead.

“Hey, was wondering what had happened to you.” The edges seemed to firm up just the slightest bit and his pupil darkened. As if you’d somehow cheered him up with that statement and so you’d given a small smile.

“Hate to say it but you’re late to the show, Miss Petals and her thirteen children have already been fed and put to bed for the night.” The eye hooded and you had gotten the distinct impression that he was giving you a deliberately impassive stare. You couldn’t help but to laugh and the eye widened, fully brightened to its usual luminescence and darkened center.

After your lungs began to burn and tears had gathered in your eyes, maybe more form the absurdity that you were talking to a glowing eye named Sans that you didn’t know could even speak back or not than your poor joke, you’d gathered yourself and took note of the way he was looking at you. 

You gave another weak chuckle before smiling. “There we go, that’s the creepiness I’m used to.”

Another deadpanned look had you laughing again.

A month passed and you found yourself talking to Sans more often, rambling about nothing and sometimes telling him awful jokes that would either amuse him or make him look as if you were purposefully torturing him. The relationship forming between you was so different from when you’d encountered him that first night.

It became almost natural how you started expecting him every night, becoming disappointed if he didn’t show on occasion but easily dismissed the moment his glow lit up on your skin.

Maybe you were lonely you reasoned. 

You only ever worked and when you did have the time you spent it at home, barely got the chance to rest on your day off you’d get each week and so used the time to read or garden. It wasn’t like you hadn’t tried to be social, to make friends, but with how life was and scheduling you didn’t really feel you qualified for such a label.

You wondered if Sans was lonely too. 

Were there others like him? Family he had maybe? And if he did have those things what had brought him to watching you in your garden at night, what made him take an interest in someone as boring as you?

Then he didn’t show up for a solid week..

And you _worried_.

It was the longest you’d gone without seeing him since he’d told you his name, and you had grown used to his company, your albeit one sided interactions, to the point that not only disappointment settled in your chest but apprehension.

Questions, so many question built up inside your head as you’d started calling out his name each night before turning in. Spent at least a good fifthteen minutes simply staring into the gap as if you could will him into existence. 

Your paranoia got so bad you began to wonder if you’d imagined him and only the carving that greeted you like sin each night convinced you otherwise.

When he’d finally showed you had dropped your water pot in shock before fully rounding on him. The eyelight had widened in surprise at your fury and seemed to sink into the darkness the slightest inch as you’d stormed up to it, so close your nose nearly breached the invisible barrier that had been established between you.

“Where were you!? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!” Your outcry had hung in the air as he’d slowly blinked at you, his brightness dimming and darkness graying out. For some reason a feeling of remorse came across and you’d frowned as you had averted your gaze.

“I...like having you around ok?” You’d looked up shyly, “You can’t just vanish like that and not expect me to get upset about it.” Sans’s eye grew in size but still remained dim, dipped down before looking back up to you and lidding. It had amazed you how much could be communicated without words. You’d let out a tired sigh.

“It’s fine don’t...try not to do that again. Are you alright?” Sans’s eyelight had instantly brightened.

You somehow felt closer to him after that and Sans though he still disappeared from time to time didn’t stay away as long as he had before. He was being considerate you knew, took your words to heart as evidenced by how tired he’d sometimes look when he’d visit.

You weren’t expecting Sans to show up though one night so dim you could barely perceive him through the gap, could hear a faint rumbling that unsettled you as well as had your undivided attention on him. 

The atmosphere felt bizarrely charged, something making it almost suffocating and his eyelight didn’t move until you spoke to him in a voice filled with caution and concern.

“Sans?” 

His dim eyelight spiked with unexpected yellow light, a thin band of red ringing it as his pupil turned needle thin. You locked in place, watched as light swirled out from it like a flare and heard a growl so deep and long it left you breathing heavily. 

The eye lidded but the colors didn’t fade.

“are you satisfied?” You froze. Sans had just spoken and his voice was low, echoing like a vibration through you. Your cheeks heated up and you stuttered as you forced the words from your throat.

“W-what do you mean?” His eyelight expanded and this time there was a teasing edge to his question, one that felt as if a demon was speaking to you and offering you fool’s gold.

“are you satisfied with your life?” 

His words hit like an arrow, pierced your chest with how raw and personal the question was. Sans had never uttered a single word to you before, not once through all the times you’d held conversations enough for the both of you, and now he had finally spoken up...with such pourious venom and allurement. 

“Are you satisfied with yours?” You shot back, mind grasping for straws at what to say. 

His eyelight pulsed but he was silent, your retort and his inquiry hanging in the air unanswered between you. 

Sans’s eye vanished before reappearing its startling white and consuming darkness, the yellow and red lights vanished with a passive blink.

He didn’t speak and for once neither did you as you went ahead with watering the flowers. Your mind still turning over the mystery behind the sudden and abrupt question and the color of eyelight that had accompanied it. 

You both didn’t say goodnight to each other, as if an unspoken understanding was shared you both in synch retired for the night.

At least that’s what you thought when your eyes snapped open several hours later.

Your body was sweating, burning up like a fever as you panted into the tangled sheets around your bed. Your heart was racing and something innate told you to get up, that you were being called. You could smell something faint and fragrant, pulling and enticing as you breathed it in deeply like a drug.

You weren’t thinking as you stood from your bed and went to your screen doors, the mysterious smell drawing you like a moth to a flame as your body grew steadily warmer. You didn’t even notice you had gone straight to the gap where you met Sans at until you were right in front of it, his eyelight locked on you through the darkness.

“Sans? Wha—“ A low timbre of a growl turned your cheeks scarlet and quickly the scent that had lured you turned into a thick miasma of musk. Like a switch had been flipped inside of you the apex of your legs dampened and your nipples perked. Arousal so deep and haunting consumed you and you slowly lowered to your knees in front of Sans’s pulsing eye.

The light it emitted had always been hypnotizing and bewitching, but now it struck you just how inviting it was. The pure white beneath a very faint pearlescent sheen flaring bright. 

You swallowed tightly and steadily moved your fingers to the buttons of your sleep shirt. The sphere moving to follow the gesture before locking back on your face with a hungry intensity.

You licked your lips nervously as the thin fabric fell from your shoulders, baring your chest to the warm night air and felt your heart steadily pick up as Sans focused on them. A flash of blue so quick you barely caught it flickered beneath his bewitching sight. In the general area you considered a mouth would be. 

The thought he’d just licked his teeth made your ears burn.

Your breathing felt loud in your ears as your hands moved and cupped your mounds, fingers catching and rolling your nipples as you focused on how Sans was looking at you. His eyelight was halved along the top, a gesture that was similar to how he often looked when he found something you said unamusing or what you often considered a deadpan.

But it was different; it felt like you were being sized up. Eyed like prey that he was deciding rather to roast or eat raw and either way it left you shivering with how much you enjoyed its burgeoning gaze. You let out a moan as your hand drifted lower, his eyelight snapping to it like a viper.

You hesitated on the zipper to your pants.

“Do you want to see me?” Slowly the eyelight rose up and burned into you, briefly vanished and reappeared like a blink. Then in a waver crimson yellow color spiraled and spread till it consumed the whole of the eyelight, his dark catlike slit dragging across the length of it with slow intensity. 

It bored into you, made a silent demand you didn’t hesitate to answer as you undid your pants and pushed them down, your panties following them in their rapid descent.The chill of the night air stung but that was nothing when compared to the way Sans’s eyelight flared, pulsed as it drifted down to your already wet and dripping center.

You suddenly felt gravity leave you as you rose through the air and shot forward, your body pressing into the wood of the fence as whatever invisible force held you pressed you firmly to the gap, the closest you’d ever been to Sans before.

Something hot and wet slithered up your exposed chest. Hot buzzing zaps dancing along the skin it brushed over in exquisite slippery yet contradicting friction. You moaned as your core clenched and hot arousal began to drip down your thighs in rivets. 

The tongue, it had to be a tongue what else could it be, slithered lazily and passionately in a long drag up to your neck where it traced a figure eight into your jugular, pressed in on it with an eager yearning. With how hard your heart was pounding, fluttering like it wanted to dance right out of your chest, you wouldn’t have been surprised if Sans could feel every skip and beat as he tasted you.

There was a snarl and mild groaning of wood that had you shaking to imagine it was Sans trying so hard to reach more of you, sharp canines threatening to nick fragile skin in a fervent need to bite and suck. The annoyed whine cemented the thought further and had you panting as you fought your hitching lungs to take air.

Your mind hazed as the scent of wood and soil grew stronger, your nails digging into the hard pine wood that stood between you. Never so badly before had you wanted to see what Sans looked like, what he was as you felt something hard and ungiving drag down your abdomen to your navel causing shivers across your skin and delicate welts. The hard object slid off to the side and stopped at the curve of your hip where you felt something suspiciously similar to the letter ‘s’ traced and dug into your skin with possessive claim.

“S-sans~” You whimpered with a squirm, trying to plead to the universe to let your body through the minimal gap that he was pleasuring you through. 

A growl, low and deep and laden with lust echoed out in a delicious vibration in response and before you could even blink you were flipped and bent forward, your legs straight and pressed flat to the wood, the gap situated perfectly over your exposed slit.

Hot breath brushed against you and you let out a gasp.

You were so riled that you didn’t even notice as the sensation of hands brushed up your sides and stomach before coming to rest with a ghostly squeeze to your breasts. You had nothing to hold or grip onto, your hands tried to reach as if to clasp the invisible ones stroking and teasing you but only desperate disappointment hit you as you latched onto nothing.

You wiggled and, “P-please just—“

“are you satisfied?” You froze, startled as your mind shot clear. His baritone was so rich and velveteen it put any and all filthy fantasies you’d ever had to shame. You trembled at how it affected you, made your body tighten with anticipation and excitement.

But there was a deeper meaning behind the heavy words, you could feel it in the way he stilled behind you, feel the weight in his gaze through the darkness that surrounded the both of you. But you were too riled to focus on it, so wanting that you answered without looking too deeply into what he could possibly want.

And you gave him an answer.

“N-no...” He chuckled dark and foreboding, a feeling of victory coming off of him right before you felt his tongue give a playful stroke up your vulva, teasing at a dip as it passed your entrance in pleasant static. 

You hissed and tried to press further into the wood.

“Yes! Please!” You didn’t get the chance to beg twice as you felt your folds parted by whatever hard object he’d drug against you earlier. Were those his fingers? The brief wonder was stripped from you as you felt his tongue encircle the bud of your pleasure, the familiar hot pulse of ecstasy chased with the effect of blindingly euphoric pops and crackles at the contact.

Your back arched and the phantom hands on your body simultaneously tugged at your hair and curved along your burning inner thighs like chilled and cool ice. Then a pinch, so subtle but so sharp that in your aroused state was impossible to miss shot overwhelming heat from where he had his mouth pressed against you to every fiber of your being and pushed you nearly over the brink.

His tongue curled up, lapped over where a new sting now rested and more liquid, this time red and dark ran down your thighs and legs. You felt him give a powerful and obscene suck that left a draining sensation in your hips and back but oh so stimulated you further.

His snarl was thick, mouth sounding full and tone starved.

“taste just as good as i thought you would, want to see if you feel as good too.” You felt him pull back and made to protest only to let out a happy sigh as you felt something warm and hard press against you. He...he had a...The revelation sent you on a giddy high that left you biting your lip with a blush. He seemed to know though as he chuckled again.

“i’m going to enjoy this.”

And then you felt him push in—

He was thick and stretched your walls without even trying before he even fully hilted inside of you, and the feeling you had experienced at the mercy of his tongue was nothing in comparison to how joining with him felt on a carnal level.

It was slow, a light burn that spread from where you connected as if you were being submerged into a pool of water, smothering flames flickering and weaving through you to the tip of your fingers. And then it surged, spiked into an unquenchable need like fireworks. Drool ran from the corner of your mouth as your mind turned to mush.

“Ah~” You felt every inch as he slowly, agonizingly pulled back and then drove in like a beast. His rhythm was slow withdraws and rapid reinsertion, every noise a trill or thick snarl as he rode you through the fence. Sounds of clawing and splintering wood were ignored as you focused on nothing but the push and pull, the give and take of his body into yours.

Forces groped and clawed at you, twisting and digging, pawing with barely held restraint into the thick flesh of your hips and the fragile skin of your jaw and neck. It felt too distant, too far away and it made you whine pathetically as you craved his actual hands on you, to see what his face actually looked like enraptured as yours was—

Your legs spread impossibly wider, hips bucking as you felt your heat throb and clench around him. The action allowed him to go further and he hit the back of you, your teeth gritting with a pleased groan as your vision blurred.

“gonna fill you.” He breathed out raggedly in a hoarse croak. He began to piston, unevenly thrust into you with abandon as his breathing quickly turned into short and strained grunts. You mewed lewdly as your own orgasm neared, a white hot inferno making your toes curl and mouth fall open filthily.

You felt his cock throb once, twice—

Your name fell from him in a long and sharp gasp, the last syllable rolling into a possessive growl as the invisible hands clawed at you desperately, as if he was about to fall away from you in his bliss. 

You broke and went ramrod straight, your hands digging above your head for purchase but finding none as your world exploded into flashes of black and white.

You blinked and found yourself prone and panting on the ground.

Face flushing as what happened caught up with you, you pushed yourself weakly up into a sitting position and looked back to see the entire area around the fence’s gap damp with your sweat, blood and fluids.

The sight left you blushing furiously but you quickly noticed the gap was dark, not a single speck of light to be seen. Hesitantly you tried to say Sans name but it came out a barely coherent murmur. Despite that he heard you as a deep sigh and weak groan echoed out from the depths.

“_fuck_.” He sounded so wrecked you chuckled. Well as best you could feeling how raw your throat was. Not sure what to say about the whole thing your brain latched onto the most odd thing out of the whole encounter.

“You bit me?” You questioned dumbly as you looked down to see two puncture marks on your mound, both already healed but sitting like scar tissue. It looked as if you’d had them for years.

Sans gave a chuckle that made your body twitch with remembrance at the pleasure he’d just given you and you averted your eyes for only a moment before his eyelight reappeared, so surreal in its white glow and brightness.

“oh, i’ve done so much more than that.” You jolted as suddenly a skeleton spawned in front of you, long tattered coat waving behind him as he grinned broadly down at you.

Mind still trying to comprehend what it was seeing you didn’t react as the monster leaned down and cupped your chin, made a show of separating its fanged teeth to allow a blue colored tongue to run the length and scope of its red stained maw with depraved display.

That was blood...

...Sans?

His eyelights, both in hollow sockets, flashed deliciously smug, familiar playfulness and amusement making your chest warm like the few times it had when he’d let out a snort or chuckle at your antics. 

Gravity left you again, lifted you from the ground into the air and you let out a small yelp as you were unceremoniously dropped into his outstretched arms.

With how low you were to the ground it was easy to tell you had at least a few inches on him in height but the strength in his arms made that observation mute as he leaned in close enough that only his eyelights flooded your vision.

“nice to meet you, i’m sans the skeleton, your new mate.” Your heart gave a violent flip in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampiretale Sans belongs to VampirePrinceLoki on Deviantart  
Her [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oM2hgdcCEI) inspired this <3


	18. Daddy Kink *Cigar (Mobtale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...yeah I did daddy kink...  
Oh boy :P  
TWs in end notes!

You had barely gotten the chance to sit down and eat when a faint cackling and the familiar scent of ozone flooded your nose. A groan long and weary erupted from you as you turned and locked eyes on the smug grin and bright eyelights of Sans the skeleton, nothing but humor in his gaze as he let out a chuckle.

“heya dollface, got that report for me?” You glared. That nickname always irritated you when he used it.

“Asgore needs that right now?” He hummed as his eyelights flickered over the table in front of you, lingering only a moment on your half eaten salad before settling back on your face. His sockets lidded as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and gave an almost apologetic tilt of his skull.

“yep, ‘fraid so.” You rolled your eyes as you grumbled ‘of course’ under your breath, your fingers deftly reaching into your purse to toss a small handful of coins onto the table. Knowing now that Sans was here you weren’t going to have time to wait for the actual check, he usually took advantage of his teleporting ability to avoid such things and while you occasionally wished you had the same gift you certainly didn’t share his habit of bill skipping.

“Can’t catch a break.” You huffed as you stood to your feet and held out your hand for Sans to take. With an amused smirk, his sockets creasing and grin curving, his hand easily slipped into yours. The oddity of holding bone never failed to send a chill through you, but rather that chill was good or bad you never really knew, only that it wasn’t entirely natural.

Maybe that’s why you could tolerate his contact.

“ya want, i could always just whisk you away from here. i do own a nice condo down in bermuda.” You wrinkled your nose; his eyelights watching the gesture as you gave the same response that you had the last several times he had asked you.

“Does that line work on everyone you use it on?” His grin turned shit eating though his tone was feigned absentness and his skull flexed into the impression of a cockily raised eyebrow.

“dunno, are you tempted to take the offer?” You rolled your eyes.

“You’re hilarious as always Sans.”

He was positively smug. “i know.”

The world vanished into darkness before reappearing in a flash of startling color and light. Your apartment door not but a few inches in front of your face. You were glad you’d gotten used to his abrupt use of magic, he enjoyed trying to freak people out with it far too much. 

You let out a sigh as you dug for your keys.

“Suppose you might as well come in, it’ll take me a minute to find it.” 

“really?” The surprise suddenly in Sans’s tone made you look over at him in awkward confusion. His sockets were wide and his teeth were no longer in a grin but relaxed, even the white of his eyelights had seemed to grow to a bigger size as he looked at you. 

If you didn’t know better you would’ve thought he looked eager, hopeful. It made an uneasy feeling of bewilderment settle in your stomach but you dismissed it quickly. Sans hopeful? You supposed he might be seeing as you’d so often prevented him from entering but…just to see what your apartment looked like? That didn’t fit the notorious hitman at all.

“Uh, yeah? I guess? Unless you want to just wait—“

“no!” You stiffened at his rapid response, your eyes going wide as he let out a strained chuckle before clearing his throat.

“nah, i uh, just wasn’t expecting that. you don’t seem to really trust me.” You slowly focused down into your purse, kept your eyes averted as you fumbled and latched onto your keys.

“I don’t. But I don’t need someone noticing a gangster for the monster mafia standing at my door.” He was silent but you didn’t bother to question it as you slid your keys in and let your apartment door swing open. You took a step in and paused to look back at Sans to see his sockets lidded as his eyelights bored into you. 

Another chill ran down your spine but before you could contemplate retracting the offer the skeleton was already moving with a slow stride, his hand reaching out to shut the door quietly behind him as he took a scrutinizing look at the sparsely decorated room.

At least he was polite enough not to leave your door open you supposed.

“not big into decorating?” He asked as he took a step towards where your broken down couch sat, his pristine loafers causing the threadbare carpet to click under his footsteps. He frowned as he noticed that, his eyelights looking down and seemingly glaring at the floor as if it had insulted him.

You didn’t know how to take the way he was looking at everything. Sans almost looked frustrated, just a tad unsatisfied at his surroundings. Well you never said you lived in luxury like he probably did, it wasn’t your fault if his imagination had gotten his hopes up for what your place looked like.

The thought he’d dwell on that minor detail brought an unwanted blush to your face.

“Not really.” You answered as you turned towards your bedroom. It took you a moment, shuffling thick boxes around until you found the one you were looking for, a quick but thorough flip through them producing the case report Don Asgore had hired you for. It was a good thing you’d just managed to finish the thing yesterday. 

With a sigh you came back into the living room only to still as you caught Sans holding a box in his bony hands, the sound of clicking and twisting locks echoing beneath the tapping of his phalanges against it. He glanced up from it to face you, holding the object up in his palm for display.

“you like puzzles?” You shrugged.

“A bit, it’s something to do.” Peculiarly his eyelights seemed to blur around the edges, their brightness hazing in a way that made your heart give a hard pound into your ribs. His smile was uncharacteristically soft.

“huh.” 

The simple word hung in the air, engorging the atmosphere to the point you began to feel your throat constrict, your palms for some unknown reason starting to sweat as you took a sharp breath through your nose.

You averted your gaze as you held up the folder. “Here’s the report.”

Sans stared at you a moment longer, lowered the puzzle box as he offered it a hard to read grin. His touch was bizarrely gentle as he placed it back on the end table it had rested on before going over to you with abnormally loud footfalls your quickly heightening awareness focused on. 

He stopped but a few inches in front of you, unmoving as you looked up to meet his ethereal gaze, a pulse so subtle contracting his eyelights as they hazed even further. You felt your heart rate pick up, flutter in reaction. 

His hand rose slowly and held itself out towards the folder. 

Cautiously and with a lick of your lips you fought not to tremble as you pushed it into his palm, agonizingly waited as his phalanges just as cautiously wrapped around it with a small rustling as it bent in his grip.

Quickly you let go and let out a thin exhale of breath you hadn’t been aware of holding.

“Everything should be there.” Sans didn’t say anything right away as he flipped it open and lifted the first couple of pages, skimming through them as he let them fall back into place before closing it again with a satisfied smile.

“seems like it.” How in the world did he always read your reports so quickly?

“Good.” He hooked it under his arm as he regarded you, his gaze causing you to squirm slightly as you shifted your weight to the other foot. He wasn’t leaving yet? As the air started to turn awkward Sans spoke up.

“ever told you how cute you are y/n?” 

It was painfully quiet as you registered his question.

“…Cute?” His sockets narrowed mischievously, his grin turning absolutely roguish as he leaned close enough you could see the inconspicuous texture of his skull and upper vertebra that composed his neck.

He chuckled, his baritone smooth and velvet seduction in a low tone. “mmm, maybe not cute exactly...but very enticing.”

The air left your lungs.

You hadn’t expected this because Sans was a monster. There hadn’t been any signs or news regarding possible human and monster relationships occurring, so you like most other humans of Ebott had figured they stuck to their own kind or that they simply couldn’t copulate the way humans could and so were incompatible.

His actions were contradicting that thought.

You’d assumed it’d been safe to invite him inside.

This had just become very dangerous territory.

“Don’t you have a report to turn in? Some other human to annoy or job to do?” Sans looked over your shoulder as if he was thinking about it, his eyelights bobbing in his sockets before finally smirking as he looked down to your lips.

“nope.”

Fuck.

“Well I do, so if you’d leave that’d be great.” The expression he gave you was the one he always used when he could tell you were lying, dubious amusement and vertiginous expectation. You’d forgotten how much he loved challenging your excuses, playing cat and mouse as he slowly broke down your reasonings and arguments.

You were digging a deeper hole.

“didn’t seem to be in a rush when i found you.” He retorted lightly. You narrowed your eyes and stubbornly kept your hands from shaking as you clenched them.

“You’ve taken up a lot of my time, doubt I have any left to even finish getting a meal now.” 

“oh? in that case i could just take you where you need to go. no rush.” 

“Personal business.” His eyelights brightened as he brought a hand up to cup his chin.

“i get it, then you can just tell me another location to drop you, wouldn’t have to worry about me _butt_ing my _nose_ in that way.” You mentally cursed his logic and his horrible puns that you knew he only used when he could tell he was wining.

If he wasn’t going to let you cop out then you had little choice other than to grab the bull by the horns and address the situation directly.

“What do you want Sans?”

The tension and shift in attitude was immediate. 

Sans dropped all pretense and went to close the distance between you.

Letting out a small gasp you retreated backwards only for him to follow until your back hit the wall, a small stack of books beside you tumbling over as he pinned you in with his arms, the folder he’d been holding gone and his face close to yours as he whispered, “i’ve been waiting ages for you to ask me that dollface.”

A thin sweat broke across your back and your blood gave a dizzying rush as he pressed his nasal ridge to the tip of your nose, slipped a hand into your hair where phalanges tangled and wound around your locks in a reverent stroke before cupping them to your cheek.

“you have no idea how _long_ i’ve wanted to touch you like this.”

You gritted your teeth and fought the building panic in your chest.

“Only touch?” You didn’t mean for that to come out breathless, to sound inviting and to cause Sans’s eyelights to distort in rolling colors.

An unexpected growl made you jolt, the force behind it sending a flare of magnetism over your face and skin. The world froze for you as his other hand came down to rest against your waist, restraint in the gesture as the tips of his fingers dug in and released.

“trust me, that’s the _least_ that i want.” Holding eye contact his hand dragged a dulled but keen trail down to the top of your pants, an aftershock of molten pleasure and terrifying ice burning into you as he hooked a single phalanx into the waistband and pulled it taunt, rolled it playfully before letting it snap back into place with a pulsing prickle.

You tried to steady your racing heart and glared at him.

“You should leave.” Sans was unfazed by your words, the slight waver behind them cutting down the bite you’d put into them.

His voice was a whisper.

“is that what you really want?” A warm feeling kindled in your chest, shot numbing needles to the top of your head and to the pads of your feet as a blush spread like wildfire across your shoulders and neck, bled out to your chest and hairline. 

Sans noticed it and his grin was equal parts lecherous and indulging as his hand pressed palm flat into your stomach, slid down past your waistband with rustling cloth so loud it might as well have been thunder as he came to rest and cup your vulva.

Your knees practically buckled and you ended up grasping his coat at the shoulders for balance as your vision dared to try and tunnel. Your body was on high alert, every small hair on end and gentle brush of air stinging with cutting awareness.

“you’re so damp y/n, and your legs are shaking. i love seeing you like this.” A shiver ran the length of your spine as he gave a lazy and slow drag down your cloth covered slit, his phalange causing you to jerk and twitch at the foreign sensation. 

You swallowed thickly as you went to pull your hips back but Sans was quicker, his other hand clasped your hip to still you, his eyelights flashing with something soft yet dangerously hungry as he looked directly into your eyes.

“i’m not going to hurt you dollface, i’d never do that.” The fragile muscle in your chest gave a precarious flip at the raw passion in his words and his eyelights hazed as if he’d been able to hear the traitorous thing. His wolfish grin lifted higher in the right corner. “i just want to _taste_ you, can i have that much?” 

It was like static as you felt a rush of adrenaline curl your toes, every nerve in your body lighting up as your skin goose pimpled. Your hearing was keenly sharp and the blood pumped so furiously in your veins you swore you could feel the pulsing in your neck. 

Your hands trembled as they white knuckled from the pressure.

“I…” The words were stuck in your throat, flashes that thankfully didn’t linger of sour breath and cracked lips flashing across your vision caused an unexpected sense of vertigo.

Sans’s expression had gone carefully closed, his grin relaxed from its devilish play and eyelights dim as he waited patiently for you to answer him. 

You closed your eyes.

This wasn’t going to kill you, he just wanted what so many others before him had, and at least he was giving you the option to believe you had a choice, at least he had been decent enough to ask. It would make it so much easier to handle what you were about to go through if you just clung to the illusion he was mercifully offering you.

“….Okay.” You opened your eyes and looked at him, let the light leave your eyes as your mind prepared itself for his ravaging assault, his cruel and greedy touches and harsh demands.

Sans’s expression didn’t change, his eyelights boring into you as his voice came out a soft whisper.

“you sure?”

_Please don’t ask me that…it makes it so much worse_

You forced yourself to nod, you weren’t going to say it out loud and if it was begging he wanted you weren’t about to give that to him, he was already taking something from you. In truth you just wanted him to hurry up and get it over with, satisfy his craving and go. 

You jolted as he ran a thumb across your cheek, your eyes looking down to see a wayward tear had slipped out. Humiliation turned your cheeks even redder as his thumb caught the salty droplet and brought it to his mouth. 

You watched wide eyed as a seam drew across his teeth, the surprisingly sharp incisors and canines gleaming in the light of your living room as a glowing blue tongue flicked out and captured your tear on its tip before vanishing back behind the pearly whites. 

Sans’s eyelights brightened and his voice was husky as he leaned towards you.

“the only tears you should ever spill should be ones of pleasure.” Your breath unwillingly hitched. 

He moved closer, pressed his suit covered ribs into your chest as his free hand grazed your thigh and rested on the swell of your hip. His mouth pressed against the top of your head in a chaste kiss. “i’ll be gentle. trust me you’ll like it.” 

How many times had you heard that before?

Your body tensed but Sans either didn’t notice or ignored it as he slid his hand past the barrier of your panties to the crux of your legs, two phalanges teasingly trailing up and down the sides of your slit in rotating come hither motion, just enough to build an anxious and anticipatory pant in your lungs that made him give an appreciative hum.

You screwed your eyes tightly shut and quivered.

Sans’s hand stopped moving.

You blinked blearily as you looked up at him to see an unreadable look in his sockets.

“don’t hide from me.” You chose not to respond but kept your eyes decidedly locked with his.

The last thing you wanted was for him to drag this out, keep going end over end in a bid to get you to somehow participate. You swallowed the lump in your throat and barely restrained your flinch as his fingers started moving again.

“there you go, good girl.” Mortification slapped you across the face right as your walls clenched, your folds throbbing against his wandering hand.

Sans’s sockets went wide as dinner plates, let out a thick huff of air and spoke with a teasing lit as his sockets lidded heavily in malicious glee. “someone liked that.” 

You turned your head away from him but he simply reacted by ghosting his teeth at the newly bared length of your neck, a faint brush of something wispy and warm, similar to the tip of a feather had you subconsciously leaning into him with a restrained grunt. 

He chuckled and you felt it down to your collar bone.

“going to be good for me? going to be good for _daddy_?” It was a shock just how low and deep the moan was that you let out, even more of a revelation as your hips bucked into his hand like a sexually starved deviant. You’d never been spoken to like this, never been subjected to something naughty that was also comforting in its implication.

All you’d ever bore the brunt of was self-glamourizing praises and greedy reassurances. 

None of which had ever been for your benefit. 

Sans’s fingers both teasingly circled the whole of you, running hot slippery trails of your slick into swirling and curving designs. You just barely managed to keep a mew down when his phalanx tips stopped right at the top of your core, achingly moved down just the slightest inch to part your folds. 

“S-sans!”

He stilled, his touch still resting where you could almost feel the minuscule contact with the bud of your pleasure, just barely peeked through the swollen tenderness of your lips. Your sense of smell was flooded with the scent of sweetness and ozone as he spoke, his voice nigh a whisper but loud in your ear.

“do you want me to stop?” You opened your mouth to answer but nothing came out.

Disgust twisted in your gut. You…you were sure you were about to say yes, tell him to get away from you but, you were unable to say it out loud. The thought protesting your body’s willingness to keep going, the urge to close that centimeter of space where his phalange rested and the most sensitive part of you.

You felt your entire body give a violent shudder. 

You actually wanted him to _continue_?

“I…I’m scared…”

The words didn’t register until they had been said.

Dread coiled in your chest at the weakness you’d just shown and you tensed as your gaze snapped up to his. Sans was watching you carefully, his eyelights dimming with withheld emotion as his hand came up to run soothingly through your hair, his playful demeanor replaced with solemnness as he pressed his frontal bone to your forehead.

“shh, shh, it’s okay babydoll i know. i know you’re scared.” You whimpered and he pulled back enough to tilt your chin up, his smile nothing but kind and tender as he captured your lips with his bony much harder ones. You felt an overwhelming burst of affection and ardor, a rush of devotion and possessiveness that nearly floored you. 

His finger tip brushed you and you threw your head back, broke the kiss in a loud cry as you sunk into the wall, widened your legs with a pathetic whining plea as he again touched and rolled your nerves beneath his insistent prodding. His voice was a ragged snarl of desire, “i got ya dollface, daddy’s got you, it’s okay.” 

Your back arched and you rolled your hips forward, ground into his hand as if it was the last thing you’d ever do in this world as you sought the sudden and intense rush of oxytocin and adrenaline he brought you, his tongue hot and wet on the center of your throat as he tasted the sweat on your skin.

A chill breeze brought you some clarity as you looked down to see your pants and underwear had vanished, the sight of his phalanges slipping and gliding into you blatant and hypnotizing in the methodical way they moved and bent.

Sans nipped downward to the curve where shoulder met neck and growled as he placed an exceedingly harsher but firm pinch into the skin, drawing a small yelp that left him snickering.

“can’t help it, i just want to take a bite out of how delicious my babydoll looks _squirming on my hand_.” Your walls flared and clenched, more liquid arousal pouring down onto his phalanges in rivets as his touch picked up a more rapid pace before going into a tortuously lazy drag that sent sparks of lava into your center. Slowly he started to pepper small licks and kisses as he lowered, his body going into a squat where he nipped playfully at the top of your mound.

You looked down at him, your face red as a tomato as you realized what he was about to do.

On instinct your hips tried to pull back from embarrassment but Sans was having none of it as you felt an invisible force wrap your waist and pin you in place. You tensed at the feeling of his magic on you but it didn’t last long as he peered up at you and deliberately shot his tongue out to lap once up your heated core, his fingers spreading you just enough that you could feel the tip of his tongue flick against you.

“Fuck!” You cried shoving a hand over your mouth while nearly slapping the top of his skull with the other as you fought for balance.

Sans was nothing but pleased at the reaction and held eye contact as he moved even closer and this time slid the blue appendage in far enough to circle your entrance, the back of it lifted high enough it still stimulated your bud.

The slurping sound he made had you feeling feint, you were so sure you were about to pass out as he laved it back and forth in a wet grind and stroke, each pass letting you fall closed before spreading you back wide.

Your hand trembled as it held back your loud cries and moans, the other digging your nails into the rough course of his bone.

“mmm, you taste so good, fuck i’d bottle you if i could.” He looked up at you devilishly, his eyelights bright and pulsing with heat, “would gladly take a sip of you on the job and no one would be the wiser.”

He was going to kill you.

“Sans!” You tried to reprimand but another lewd gulp of your juices had you instead placing both your hands on the top of his head as your knees gave and buckled; only the magic he had around you keeping you from falling down and crushing him.

“_yes?_” He inquired with exaggerated innocence before seeming to think better of it. “sans isn’t my name right now babydoll.” You glared, felt as if steam was coming from your ears as you bit the tip of your tongue and spoke through a grit.

“No way in hell.”

You regretted saying that the moment you saw silent challenge turn his grin higher. Not breaking eye contact he began to hum nonchalantly as he pulled back and placed a suspiciously tender hand on the swell of your ass and hip, before abruptly shoving the two soaked phalanges into your entrance. 

You wailed at how desperately your walls clamped down on them, jerking and spasming as they tried to milk the foreign intrusions with fervor. Each movement and slick rub sending rolling waves of feel good tightness and barely withstood craving. 

His narrowed smirk was knowing, “say it.”

You panted furiously, your bitter answer a hoarse and weak imitation of a growl, “Never.”

Sans let out a sigh as he closed his sockets, his other hand patting and bouncing your ass cheek absently and sending the sensitivity of your nerves ever higher as he spoke with the tiredness of a man long exasperated and worn, his tone casual.

“ya know, i’m not really into brats. they never learn no matter how much you punish them.” Your heartbeat got louder in your ears. “i mean i’ll still do it, i always hold out hope that they’ll finally learn their lesson, even when i _really_ don’t want to.” 

His sockets opened back up and leveled a darkly entertained glare at you from pulsing eyelights, made your hearing ring and hair stand up on end. “last chance.” 

You stubbornly pressed your lips into a firm line and Sans took that as answer enough as he heaved a put upon groan. 

“fine, have it your way.” 

He slowly pulled his fingers out, a mildly panicked protest at him stopping flashing across your mind as your walls tried with all their might to hold onto him. Then a shrewd glimmer lit up his sockets before quickly his phalanges were jolted back in, your noise of pleasure devolving into a breathless wheeze as he started to pump them rapidly and with flawless precision as he hit something inside that left you seeing stars.

You choked but he didn’t let up, even curling his phalanges on each pass and adding pressure to the spot that turned from stars to a blazing inferno of chills and static. His tone dripped lust and arrogance even as his fingers worked with a deft smugness as it coaxed you closer to the brink of your coiling ecstasy.

“say it.” 

You didn’t have the breath or coherence to form words, so you flipped him the bird.

Sans broke into loud and incredulous laughter, his pace not falling in the slightest as he gripped his ribs with his other arm. “_damn_ you’re just too _perfect_.”

Your heart skipped at the easy praise he gave you right before it shot straight into your throat as his magic released you.

You gasped at the sudden loss of support and almost screamed until Sans caught you in a one armed straddle, your back arching as your shoulders leaned into your wall, hands gripping his shoulders again with your legs forced apart over his hips as he continued his assault. 

Your mind hazed at the deeper penetration, your closeness allowing him to go harder and rougher with pointed jabs and flicks of his thumb.

You were so close.

The world had begun to go mute and your blood was so loud and uproarious you could practically taste it on the back of your tongue. Sans sensing the anticipatory clench became cruel as he turned his attack into a languid and sluggish push. 

A vexed cry had you hitting his shoulder halfheartedly as the sexual build began to wind down.

“frustrated?” He hummed as he gave a shrug, pointedly slowing the roll of his wrist even further in an abysmal goad. “say it and i’ll let you finish. only good girls get rewards.” 

You bit your lip as your weakened mind all but begged you to give in and just say it already. Tears prickled your eyes and you let out a stuttered pant at how you felt the heat dying down, your body quivering with repressed want and aching with the growing hollowness. 

Sans stopped completely and ignored how you whimpered and squirmed into him, his tone reassuring and coaxing, so different from his avarice laced demands he’d been using. “it’s just a word dollface, c’mon say it for me. i want to make you feel good.” 

You were so pent up and had never been this excited and wanting before for anyone.

It…was just a word…what was your pride in the face of your unquenched longing?

“D-daddy…” Sans tensed, his eyelights expanding to the whole of his sockets as his entire body locked beneath you at the shy mew in your voice. He leaned down and pressed his teeth to the side of your head, a passionate and husky growl bathing your hair in a damp fevered breath.

“say it again.”

“D-daddy…please…” Sans let out a snarl right before darkness temporarily blinded you, reality taking hold again with the feeling of your bed against your back and Sans hovering over you, fingers once more pumping and moving as he kissed you long and deep.

You didn’t hesitate anymore, your pride was gone at this point and you wanted nothing more than to get off as your hands shot up and demandingly pulled the top of his trench coat down.

Sans pulled back with a confused noise before realizing what you doing and hastily withdrew, you swallowed your protest as he stripped himself of his coat and suit jacket, his hand absently loosening his tie as he leaned back down to kiss you again.

Your hands clutched into the back of his shirt as your arms wrapped his shoulders, both his hands tangling into your hair to bend and expose your neck to his many growls and nips. You could feel the vibration of both his magic and body against you, his weight not suffocating as it pressed you further into the bed but still enough to be present.

Something solid pressed towards your entrance.

Clarity and awareness snapped you out of what you’d been doing and you froze. The fire of your passion snuffing out as clammy recall made you give a thick pant, an encompassing foreboding and sense of sorrowful fear making you give a pained cry. 

Sans pulled you flush to him, the feeling at your entrance vanishing as he pulled your face down to bury in his chest.

“it’s okay, it’s just me, shh, shh.”

You both laid there silently holding each other as your heavy breaths filled the silence of the room. Sans cooing and offering small words of comfort as he ran a hand down your back and side, still stirring the keen touch of your nerves but calming the darkness that had sunk into the cavity of your chest.

An eternity passed.

Sans spoke first.

“i’m sorry i got too excited, should’ve warned you before doing that.” He sounded so hurt and angry with himself. 

You stared into the white of his shirt.

“…Is it…the same?” Sans pulled back to look at you oddly, his eyelights taking in the genuine curiosity in your face before giving a hesitant chuckle.

“uh depend on what you mean.” You swallowed.

This was a new situation for you, not only had you been enjoying the experience but you had to wonder…when would you have this opportunity again? Sans was willing and wanting right now sure, but he was a gangster, it wouldn’t be far fetched if he simply lost interest or found a mol of some kind. This realistically may be the only time you’d get the chance to experience what sex could be like.

What everyone says it should be like.

“Let me see it.” Sans frowned.

“i don’t think that’s—“

“It’s my decision.” He stopped, his sockets lidding.

“it’s my dick.”

You stared at him.

Sans let out a sigh and held a palm up to one socket as he looked away in thought. After a moment his shoulders slumped and he pulled back enough to allow you to sit up. You adjusted yourself, only letting out a small hiss at how rough the mattress felt to your still throbbing vulva, before looking down at his pants expectantly. 

His pants were undone, showing nothing but shadowed bone.

Okay he was apparently into going commando, the implication there made you frown, but soon a glow; dark blue and shimmering started to come from the opening, spreading the opening taunt as it solidified and lengthened into a phallus shape. You blinked. Honestly you’d expected a bone like his fingers or something.

Skeletons apparently produced ectoplasm.

“heh, keep staring like that and i might just finish on my own.” Your cooled skin heated back up as you glanced up at his joking smile and back down to the featureless member erect and twitching between you. Tentatively you reached out and cupped it.

Sans let out an explosive sigh as his body shivered, his magic tingling in your palm as you tested it with a firm stroke. You watched his eyelights haze and focused on it felt to be holding him like this. It wasn’t searing hot nor stiff to the point it felt like a metal rod in your hand, and the liquid beading at the tip of it didn’t give off a sour musk. 

It was nothing like any of the ones you’d seen or been forced to encounter before.

This could maybe work. You didn’t feel…tainted or filthy holding it, looking at it. You were just going to have to take this slow, focus on everything that made Sans different from the countless assholes that had come before him. You could detach you’d done it before.

“Okay.” Sans raised a brow as he shook himself from the delirium you’d sent him into, his voice breathless and weak but still so full of lust and eagerness.

“you sure?” You pulled him close to you by his shirt and laid back, pulling him back atop you as you looked at him seriously. “Go slow.” 

Sans stared at you as he ran a lock of your hair behind your ear, his scintillating eyelights piercing you down to your soul as he silently reached his own decision and pressed another chaste kiss to your forehead. “okay.”

He readjusted, lifted his hips enough as he positioned himself so you could see and stilled with the tip once more pressed to your entrance. You slammed your eyes shut and took a shuddering breath, willed yourself not to panic as you grew steadily used to the feeling. You opened your eyes again to see Sans carefully watching you, monitoring you as he reached down.

You focused on his hand as his finger dragged down the length of your slit before gently twisting in a one eighty back up to slip under the hood of your precipice. You softly groaned as he made contact and at the same time pressed into you.

His finger wasn’t as soft and supple, textured and harsh, not as violating as it wound your clit, and his magic, not as hard and unforgiving in what it wanted but yet still firm as it pumped a steadfast but leisurely pace, slowly inching inside and filling you with a considerate frequency. 

It was a glorious contrast; it grounded you, pulled your attention to every little thing he was doing and at the same time allowed you enough distance to not feel a nauseating pull of trauma, to observe and take without guilt settling in your stomach.

Something began to run hot and tight through you the longer he moved.

Sans let out a groan as your walls clinched him, a purr rumbling deep within his ribs as he pressed his face close, his hot breath leaving a beautiful flush of red in your skin as he whispered hoarse and heavy, “that’s it, it’s okay to want it. _stars_ you feel so warm and tight.”

He riled you with how amorous yet dirty his words were and your hands slipped under his shirt to grip at his ribs, eliciting a primal noise and accidentally harsh buck from how ardently you held onto him. He stroked and thrusted with an angle as his hips snapped into you and again he hit that spot deep inside that left you choking.

You tried to lift your hips to meet his rhythm but it only seemed to throw him off, your inexperience showing through embarrassingly.

He chortled and moved his hands to help you tilt yourself up for him, one hand giving a soothing pass up your abdomen and to your chest, squeezing a breast before moving back down to help hold you in place. Sans looked absolutely ecstatic, not a hint of criticism or annoyance from how you couldn’t fully match him. “i got it, just lay there and enjoy it babydoll.”

To your ever growing chagrin you found the word play starting to grow on you.

“Y-yes…daddy…” Sans let out a warble like noise as his pace picked up with zeal, his elation at the title showing through in a frenzied concupiscence. Your back arched your cloth covered breasts into his ribs, sparks of pleasure beating out from how your nipples rolled and blending into the building tension from his pistoning as your hands dug their nails into his bones.

“fuck, i’d dust over and over again just to hear you call me that each time.” He sounded so vulnerable and devoted, so utterly enraptured saying that to you.

Did he always sound like that when screwing someone? Is that how people sounded when the sex was nice, enjoyable? His grin was carefree and at ease, even as his skull coated in magical sweat and his teeth parted to let out a pant.

His eyelights hadn’t looked away from your face once…

Was this making love?

Sans’s lust was rampant in his gaze, “come for me y/n, come for daddy.”

Your toes curled and your body fully shuddered, Sans let out a giddy ‘ohh’ as your legs automatically locked around him and your pelvis lifted off the bed in a crazed bend. You just barely heard him mutter something into your shoulder, low and droned, when your world ceased to exist, nothing but white and strobing blacks blinding your vision.

Sans gave three quick and instantaneous pumps, the surge of his magic scorching and yet cooling as it poured into you brought you back from the weightless space you’d fallen into. The feeling of his hands clutching at you as if he might be swept away into nothing shocking you into awareness.

His body went limp and you were gasping desperately for air, your heart feeling as if it wanted to rupture from how hard it was pounding in the aftershocks. That had felt amazing, so indescribable you couldn’t even compare it to the rare few times you’d gotten off by yourself in your life.

A deep tired groan vibrated your chest as Sans shifted to his elbows, his eyelights nothing but fuzzed light as he lifted his head with a beguiled blink. You gulped down a nervous breath as he lowered his gaze back down to you, his hand weakly running his phalanges through the matted tangles with a satisfied sigh. 

He was still being so careful with you and you tried not to dwell on just how much that touched you. You weren’t ignorant; there was no reason to believe this was anything more than a casual lay for him.

Best not to let the fact he had given you the only experience of what 'good' sex was supposed to be like get you attached.

Sans leaned in and rested his frontal bone on your forehead again, the magical sweat on his skull not uncomfortable but rather interesting as it turned to vapor against your damp skin.

“so, about that condo i mentioned.”

You let out a huff and rolled your eyes as you repeated the exchange he had done with you so many times before. Tried not to let the small bout of annoying affection from what you’d just done show through.

Damn brain chemicals.

“That line work on everyone you use it on?” Sans grinned smugly, his sockets soft as he ran the tip of his nasal ridge against your nose. The gesture drew a blush from you at how it made your eyes widen.

He shrugged as he let out an indulgent purr.

“dunno, the only one i’ve used it on hasn’t answered me yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Past Sexual Abuse Trauma, Just in case Dub/Non Consent initially  
Mobtale Sans belongs to Biteghost on Tumblr


End file.
